Tyson's Twin V2
by Sakura Mizuki
Summary: Everything seems to be just fine, except for one thing...apparently 'someone' made a little goof, and now Tysa has to save everything. Again. Sequel to Tyson's Twin! Read that first! RayXOC or KaiXOC. Still thinking. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, what most of my fans been waiting for! But, if you just randomly picked this story to read: **Read the first one first! Otherwise, this will only make 50 sense to you. The first one's called Tyson's Twin. GO THERE FIRST!**

oh, yes, for those who are not very good guessers. This is a different dimension btw, but still with all our favorite characters. Enjoy. (Chibi Black Cat smiles). Oh, and another note. This is part of my _first_ fanfiction. I'm not saying that I probably haven't improved but, I'm not a big shot writer yet. Believe me, I will hold up a big sign if I do. and i still don't own Beyblade™. Just my own original stories and screen plays that are on my computer's hard drive, but aren't fanfictions.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Letter

_Dear Ray,_

_So I wanted to know how you're doing. After all, it's been a month since that battle with BEGA and a week since you returned to China. I wanted you to know that after everything that's been going on, I feel really confused right now and_

Tysa quietly slept on her desk while sitting down on her chair. Crumpled up pieces of paper started with: 'Dear Ray' were in the trash can and the floor surrounding it.

"Tyson! Wake up!"

"Aaah!" Tysa woke up hearing her brother's surprised scream and looked at the paper ahead of her. She sighed. She had no time for editing now. She got up and went to her clothing drawers to get out her new outfit. She would be starting high school in a week, and Hilary took it as an opportunity to get the Granger twins some new clothes. Tysa took out her clothes and put them on the bed. A black cap with a blue front, a black jacket, dark blue pants, and a tube-top that had a solid blue coloring somewhere between light and dark. She put them on and hesitated a bit putting on her cap. After a moment of thinking, she put the cap on, with her hair sticking out longer than usual.

"Ok, you guys! I'm off to the airport!" Tysa said as she put on her sneakers at the front door.

"Why the airport, Tysa?" Hitoshi asked, sticking his head out the kitchen.

"For me to know and you to never find out if you treasure your life." Tysa replied as she finished fixing her shoes and started walking out the door. "Oh, and you might want to watch that fish before it burns."

"Huh?" Hitoshi asked as a beeping noise was heard from the kitchen. "Aaah!" Tysa rolled her eyes and headed out the door as her letter flew out the window in her room. A hooded person caught the letter and watched Tysa run off.

"So, you sure you guys are ok?" Tysa asked.

"We're fine already! Geez! We didn't get that bad injuries." Bryan insisted harshly.

"Oh really?" Tysa said, poking Bryan's rib.

"Ow!" Bryan cried.

"But really, we're fine, Tysa." Tala insisted. "We should be asking if you're ok." He pointed to Tysa's right arm. When the B.B.'s were battling Boris, Tysa sort of snuck in and injured her right arm—her blading arm—rescuing Tala, saving him from even worse injuries. She had managed to switch over to her left arm for the BEGA battles, surpassing a lot of people's expectations.

"Oh, it's fine. See?" Tysa moved her right arm around, showing them.

"Darn it. Just when some of us thought that it was safe." Bryan said sarcastically. Tysa narrowed her eyes and poked him sharply in the rib again. "Yeeooow!"

"Flight boarding for Russia in ten minutes."

"We better go." Spencer announced.

"Yeah. The sooner we leave, the sooner we'll leave the devil." Bryan said, rubbing his rib and following Spencer, leaving Tala and Tysa.

"You sure you'll be ok, Tal?" Tysa asked. Tala nodded.

"Yeah. We're not wussies, y'know. And I'm part cyborg, remember?"

"But that still means you're human. Just…take care, ok? I would hate to have to come over and save your butts again." Tysa said, grinning.

"Yeah. So would Bryan." Tala admitted as he followed his team. Tysa gave an accepting smile and started to walk to a pillar on the side of the wall.

"You could at least say 'bye' you know." Tysa said, peeking behind the pillar.

"Hmph." Kai said, coming from the other side and started walking towards the exit.

"Come on! You know you want to." Tysa taunted, following Kai. Kai didn't respond, making Tysa annoyed. Kai kept walking until Tysa's white beyblade smashed into the trash can to the side of him. "I don't intend on missing next time." Kai felt that odd feeling of fear again…

On the plane, Tala's cell phone rang in his pocket. He answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"….Hey, Tala."

"Kai?" Tala said, lowering his voice so that Bryan or Spencer couldn't hear.

"….I just wanted to say…take care of yourselves, ok."

"…Let me guess. Tysa's holding you at gun-point?"

"Blade-point to be more specific." Kai said, looking warily to the bey-blade holding girl to the side of him.

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or not." Tala admitted.

"How about not." Kai stated.

"Heh. Whatever, Kai." Tala said, hanging up the phone so that Kai couldn't hear his stifles of laughter. Kai removed the phone from his ear and glared at it.

_That guy better not be laughing…_

"Ok, Kai. You can give me my cell phone back." Tysa said, lowering her blade. Kai threw the phone back and Tysa caught it. "Hey! What was with that throw!"

"What about it?"

"It stung."

"So?" Kai said, walking away from Tysa and through the exit.

"Hey, wait up!" Tysa cried, following him. "Are you mad at me?"

"And why would I be mad?" Kai said evenly, not looking at Tysa.

"I don't know, why do you think I'm asking! I mean, you got Dranzer back and all. I thought you'd have a slightly better mood, not a crabbier one."

"Well, if you don't like it, it's not my problem, huh?"

"Why are you mean so…so…scornful to me? I didn't do anything!" Tysa said, a little louder than intended. Kai stopped and so did Tysa. Kai let out a sigh.

"Look. I'm sorry, but…it's no big deal. Stop worrying about me, ok? Just stop." Both Tysa and Kai did nothing for a while, then Kai continued to walk, leaving Tysa there. Tysa looked at Kai for a while, then started to fume.

"Rrrrrghhhh…raaaaah!" Tysa yelled. "Why-can't-I ever-just-say-what-I-mean!" Tysa kicked a nearby wall, then howled in pain by the reflected force on her foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! That…stinkin'…hurt!" Tysa cried as she hopped up and down, holding her foot. After a while, Tysa noticed a hooded person in front of her. They seemed about the same height. "Um…eee." Tysa said nervously and the hooded person suddenly moved up to her.

"Um…look…I'm really not up to all this fan stuff right now, I have no money, and.…" The hooded person suddenly thrust a piece of paper into Tysa's hand, then zoomed down an alley. "Huh?" Tysa looked at the paper, blushed, looked up, then looked at the paper again.

_This is…my letter to Ray! And it's complete! With everything that says what I feel right now…_

"Hey!" Tysa cried, running down the abbey. "How'd you—"

"Yaah!"

"Huh?" Tysa froze for a while, then ran down the alley. There was something familiar about that scream. She ran further down to hear voices.

"Hand over all the money you got, kid." A bigger boy said. The boy and his gang were completely blocking Tysa's view of the kid's face, but Tysa could still see his uniform.

_That kid goes to Kai's…former…school._ Tysa thought as she glared at the bigger kids. They were bigger than her, but one thing Tysa hated was a bully. Especially a gang of them.

"I'm telling you, I don't have any money!" the kid cried. It was male, Tysa realized, but there was something horribly familiar about that voice.

"Then you'll pay with a beating!" another one of the older kids said.

"Hey! Leave him alone, you big creeps!"

"Huh?" the older kids turned around, saw Tysa.

"Heh. And what you're going to do, little girl?" One of them asked. Tysa glared darkly at them. No one calls her 'little' and gets away unharmed.

"That'll show them." Tysa scowled as the gang ran down the alley with one injured member.

"Oh! Hello, Ms. Tysa!"

_Ms.?_ Tysa thought, _No one calls me miss except…_

"Ms. Tysa?" Tysa turned around and gasped.

_What the…it can't be him! There's no way! He…he…_

"Ms. Tysa?" Tysa didn't respond as she silently breathed heavily. There was no way it was possible. There was no way he could be standing in front of her like this.

"W…Wyatt?"

* * *

Gee, talk about a shock. Poor Tysa. She'll probably need an asprin after this day. And Reviews are gladly welcome! Unless of course, you can find a single good thing here or be nice about it. Then...well...i don't know, but I'll find something to do!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, the second chapter! And Fillyrox, you leave chainsaws out of this! If I die, then **_no one_** can finish this! So, fans, if i don't come back for at most like...a month and a half...it's not just my friend's fault...

* * *

Chapter 2: An Old and New Friend

The Wyatt look-alike stared at Tysa.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Tysa stared for a while, then pulled on his cheeks (face ones!). "Owowow! That hurts, Ms. Tysa!"

"You…are real…" Tysa said, still in her state of shock.

"Well, yeah…"

"Who…are you?"

"Aaw, and here I thought you remembered me. I'm Wyatt Shimizu, remember?" Tysa gulped. She did know him, but…he had died a year ago.

…didn't he?

"Oh, yeah…Wyatt…heheh." Tysa said, laughing to not make Wyatt think what _she_ was thinking. "Sorry. Temporary mind lapse. Been hanging out with my brother too much this summer."

"Haha. It's ok. Oh." Wyatt stopped and checked his watch. "Darn it, school's gonna start soon…"

"….I'll take you."

"Huh? How?" Wyatt asked.

"Well…" Tysa sighed. "They did get bigger after my battle with Brooklyn, should I should be able to carry other people now…" With that, Tysa's wings unveiled themselves. They were slightly bigger and then edge feathers were longer. It was alright, because Wyatt had seen her wings before, on accident. "Ok…ready?"

"Um…are you sure it's ok, Ms. Tysa?" Wyatt asked, looking at the wings.

"Yah, it's fine." Tysa said, grabbing his stomach and flying off to the school. After a while, they landed a few yards back. "There." Wyatt gave Tysa a bow.

"Thank you, Ms. Tysa." Wyatt said.

"Yeah…Wyatt?"

"Yes?"

"Be…be careful…ok?"

---a while later---

"Oh, Tysa." An elderly man said as he opened the door. "How are you today?" Tysa smiled at seeing Kai's butler.

"I'm pretty good. Um…is Kai here?" she asked softly.

"Actually, he went to his old hideout…er, I forget the name."

"It's ok." Tysa reassured.

_I already have a good idea…_

Kai sighed as he walked through the old Blade Shark base. It was abandoned now; it had been since he left. He turned to the side and saw the rusted old ring where he had _really_ battled Tyson for the first time. And where Tysa yelled at him for what he was doing.

_You find enjoyment in this!_

After that moment, they never really got on the right foot. Both of their negative personalities could easily contradict the other to the point of annoyance, but Tysa was almost always the first to turn to violence.

Even if we got on each other's nerves a lot…she still…liked me… 

Kai thought back to the point where he was on a sinking piece of ice too years ago, right before he returned Black Dranzer. Tysa was the one to reach her hand out to him.

_"You mean, after all I did…you don't mind? You don't care?"_

_"What I care about right now is_ you_, Kai!"_

Kai sighed, thinking about it.

_I wonder…if she still cares as much…_

"Kai!" Kai turned around to Tysa. She looked tired, but she smiled. "Even without help, I thought I might find you here."

"Well? What do you want?" Kai asked, but started to regret it as Tysa's face became upset.

"It's…it's…Wyatt."

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Kai growled as they waited in the forest near the school.

"But, it's really him! I swear!"

"Did you lose it Tysa? Wyatt died." Kai said, with a hint of bitter in his own voice. "I can't believe it." Kai started to turn around.

"Look! There he is!" Tysa cried, pointing. Kai turned around and his eyes widened.

"Probably just a look alike." Kai said shakily.

"Really. Wyatt!" Hearing his name, Wyatt turned to the bushes and ran up to Tysa and Kai.

"Ms. Tysa! Kai! Long time no see!" Wyatt greeted. Kai snapped out of his shock.

"Excuse us for a moment." Kai said, grabbing Tysa's arm and dragging her to out of ear shot.

"See! That's Wyatt!" Tysa stated.

"…But how?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't think how Wyatt could be standing in front of us like that?"

"Hmm…" Tysa thought for a while then turned to Wyatt. "Hey, Wyatt!"

"Huh?"

"Do you remember anything that happened last year?"

"Tysa!" Kai hissed and covered her mouth. "What type of question is that!"

"It's worth a shot, right?" Tysa murmured as Kai removed his hand a bit.

"Of course I do!" Wyatt answered excitedly, then hung his head in sorrow. "I really hope you can forgive me, Kai…for what I did." Kai stared at Wyatt, then turned around and started to leave.

"Hey, Kai!" Tysa called before turning to Wyatt. "I'm sorry, Wyatt."

"It's ok. I have to get back in inside soon anyway." Wyatt reassured. Tysa nodded and an after Kai.

"What is with you!" Tysa cried.

"Nothing, besides the fact that a guy who's supposedly _dead_ came back to life with no questions asked!"

"Well, maybe—eh, I don't know! Arrr…I'm sick of arguing with you, Kai!" Tysa yelled, bringing her hands to her lowered head. There was a moment of silence between the two as she brought her hands slowly down, but kept her head in the position. "….what did I do?" she asked quietly. "…because whatever I did, I'm sorry…really, Kai…" More silence. "…I better get home soon. You're probably sick of talking to me. I'll…see you later, I guess…" Tysa started to walk off.

_Stop her, you idiot! Stop her now, before it's too late!_

"T—" Kai reached out an arm and stopped, as if Tysa had become so distant so quickly. He slowly pulled back his arm and looked at his hand. After a while he punched the wall with it.

_I am…such an idiot…_

"Oh, welcome home, Tysa." Hitoshi greeted as he saw his sister walk in the house. "Grandpa and Tyson are training, if you're wondering." As if confirming that, a loud 'yeow' was heard from the dojo. Hitoshi took a deep breath, anticipating Tysa's cynical remark.

_"Hmph. Those idiots. Neither of them learn."_ Played Tysa's voice in Hitoshi's mind. Contrary to Hitoshi's thoughts, Tysa didn't say anything and walked into her room. Hitoshi stared.

"Tysa? Are you ok?" his reply was the quiet shutting of a door.

_Stupid Kai! When did he start to…_hate_ me…Well, he probably doesn't but…it feels like it. Like he's trying to drive me away from him. But what did I do? What did I do…_Tysa sighed as she fell onto her bed. After a while, she took out the now finished letter from her pocket. She sighed and looked at it.

_I wish…you were here, Ray._ She thought wistfully, looking at the letters at the waste basket.

* * *

Gee, this must be the most thinking Tysa has done in her head all day (if you count the previous chapter, of course). By this time, _I_ would need an aspirin. And for those who haven't yet, you should read **Dev's Record** in my one shot collection because after a request, I finally found a way to put "Dev" in the series, but I honestly don't want to freak people out with an entirely new character, so, for those who haven't read it yet, **READ IT**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I get it! They lack description! I'm working on it! Sheesh! Any way, _Fillyrox_, i wanted you to know that you're the one who requested Dev be in the series somehow. This is the last time I do you a favor if you keep threatening me with chainsaws! (And administrators who happen to come across this and saw that 'chainsaw' thing, it's nothing big. She doesn't even know my address or actual name). And if anyone noticed, I'm not too good with beybattle scenes (Chibi Black Cat sighes) so that _will_ lack description, and I know it! Don't pick on me there! I'm working on it!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Highest Place

The next morning, Tysa landed on the top of a tall building. She sighed and turned around to the view. The sky was partly cloudy with a bright sun. With summer ending soon, not many of these days were left.

_This is…one of the highest buildings in the city._ Tysa thought, looking out. _I wonder…if I look far enough from here…could I see him? Ray…_

**Flashback**

_I wonder why Ray wanted to meet me all the way out here…and at night._ Tysa thought as she walked through the darkened forest. After a while, she approached a clearing. Ray was sitting to the side on his gear bag. Noticing the new comer, she smiled and waved at Tysa. Tysa smiled too as she approached Ray…but there was something different about his smile.

"So…Ray, what's up?" Tysa asked, looking at the gear bag. "What's with the bag?"

"Well…I wanted to make sure I was ready for this." Ray told her as he reached inside and pulled out Driger. "Tysa…can you battle me? Just for fun, nothing else…"

"Sure, Ray." Tysa agreed, taking out her Kairi. She had always been armed with it since the tournament. After all, you never know when you might be challenged to a battle when you're the World Champion. Both of them armed their beyblades and if they could read the other's mind, their beyblades shot out at the same time. Instantly, they started to attack each other, each on equal offensive.

"Apparently you haven't slacked off, Ray."

"You either."

After a while the two beyblades attacked each other at the same time, and both lost spin.

"That was a good battle, Ray." Tysa admitted as they both picked up their beyblades. Ray didn't look at Tysa, but at his beyblade. "But…why?"

"……I'm leaving for China tomorrow morning."

"Well…" Tysa said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "At least this time we're not going to be on different teams." She said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah…" Ray looked up at the sky, Tysa looked up too. The moon was full and it looked really pretty. Tysa stared at it for a while before she was pulled into a warm chest. "But…before I go…" Ray said softly into her ear. "I want you to know…how I really feel about you, Tysa."

**End Flashback.**

_Ray…you were always here when I needed advice…someone to talk to…but now…_Tysa thought as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Meow."

"Hmm?" Tysa looked down from her thoughts to see a white cat looking at her.

"Meow." It smiled (if cats _can_ smile) at her. Tysa gave a small smile.

"Are you…trying to cheer me up?" Tysa asked, sitting down. The cat jumped in her lap and meowed again. Tysa reached a hand for the cat and started to scratch it behind it's ears. "…Everything's been so wrong lately, y'know. I have no idea how to respond to Ray now and…Kai's mad at me…" Tysa's eyes started to lower. "…for a reason I don't even know." Her voice started to lighten.

On the other side of the roof, Kai opened the door from the stairs.

_I wonder if Mitsu's here today. _He thought as he started to walk to the side Tysa was on and stopped when he saw her. He quickly turned back to the other side, nervous.

_What the…why am I hiding? S-she's……someone I can't face right now…._

"I mean…most of the times I know at least _why_ Kai's mad at me."

_Wait…she's talking about me?_

"I can be violent and we argue…" Tysa sighed. "But…I always found a way to fix it."

"…" Kai's head went down slightly as his eyes lowered. _Tysa…_

"And I want to fix it." Tysa told the cat. "I really do…because…he's one of my best friends…I'm sorry. I must be boring you with all this talking."

"Meow." The cat reassured, shaking its head. Then the cat jumped off Tysa's lap and ran towards where Kai was. "Meow!" It said in pleasant greeting.

"No, Mitsu!" Kai hissed at the cat. "Go, go!"

"Uh…who's there?" Tysa asked, trying to look to the other side from her sitting position.

"Thanks a lot, Mitsu." Kai hissed. "See if I ever bring you milk again."

"Hello?" Tysa asked, more annoyed. Kai sighed, knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer. He stepped out from his side and towards Tysa.

"Hey…" he said softly, not knowing how to respond to her after overhearing all that. Tysa's eyes widened.

"Uh…how long were you…"

"Long enough." There was silence between them, then Tysa turned her head forward. Kai gulped. "Listen…I sorry how I was yesterday. You…didn't deserve that." _But I sort of deserve this long, painful, excruciating silence…_

"…You really are one of my best friends, Kai…" Tysa said, then turned her head toward him. "But…I know that feelings can be one-sided…you probably don't see me the same way." As Tysa started to turn her head forward, Kai kneeled down to her side and moved her head back to him gently with his hand, looking in her eyes as a small wind blew. Tysa swallowed some of the saliva that was collecting in her mouth. A wave of some weird emotion started to consume her.

_Her face is so…beautiful…_Kai thought as there was another silence between them. _Have I just been… scared…to know how she might react…._ Kai could feel his face going towards hers. At first Tysa face moved back slightly, then stopped. _…if I ever told her that._ Kai stopped thinking altogether as he could feel Tysa's soft lips on his. Tysa's body tensed a bit.

_What the…is he…_kissing me Tysa thought, surprised. Kai sensed her reaction and, instead of what his mind was screaming to do—which was separate—his body had other plans. He gently pulled her close and licked her lips, gently begging for access. Again, Tysa twitched a bit, but complied. She gave a soft moan as Kai's tongue explored her mouth, relaxing her into the kiss. Kai felt her body relax and felt a small wave of accomplishment. He felt a nice burning sensation in him.

_It's like….I'm flying when I with her…_

Soon, he broke off the kiss, but still kept them close. Tysa kept her eyes closed and sighed a bit.

"If I woke up and this is a dream, I don't know _how_ I will react." Tysa admitted, keeping her eyes closed. Then she smirked. "But then I'd wonder why I was dreaming about you."

"Oh, be quiet. You're the one who won't open their eyes." Kai said with teasing sarcasm. Tysa blew air out her nose as she often did when she got annoyed, but opened her eyes anyway.

"So…what was that?" Tysa asked, confusion approaching her.

"Huh?"

"What was that for?" Tysa asked again. Kai blinked at her.

"No idea." Kai answered semi-honestly. "But…" Kai kissed her again, but more gently. _I, for one, am not about to stop a good thing._ This kiss didn't last as long as the first one, and Kai stopped soon.

"Er…so…you don't hate me?"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't if I tried." Kai said kissing her softly again before standing up.

"Hey! What do you mean by 'unfortunately'!"

"Nothing whatsoever." Kai lied. Tysa blew air out her nose again. She stood up as well.

"Well, I better get home anyway." Tysa admitted, looking at the horizon. The sun had started to set. Then she turned at Kai with a flat look.

"What?" Kai asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing." Tysa said, turning back forward. "Just wondering how long you wanted to do that for."

"Hey!" Kai yelled as Tysa jumped off the building and started to fly away. Kai watched her for a while. _Longer than I thought…_

"Meow." Kai looked down at the white cat, which was 'smiling' at him. Kai narrowed his eyes at the cat, still sort of angry with it.

"I meant what I said about that 'no milk' thing."

"Meow…" The cat responded, pretending to not understand. Kai smirked and gently scratched the cat behind the ears.

"In fact, I'm going to get you cream." Kai stated as he walked towards the stairs, licking his lips. _Yep, lots of cream…_

Tysa landed on her windowsill and crouched without missing a step.

_Perfect landing._ Tysa thought as she opened her window. She started to go through it.

"Had a nice little outing, huh?"

"Hmm?" Tysa, slightly surprised by the dark, yet familiar-sounding voice, turned to person right by her window. Despite the fact the lights weren't on in her room, she could see his dark purple hair and red eyes clearly. She gave a small smile.

"Hey, Dev." She greeted as her wings vanished. Slowly, her happiness turned to nervousness as Dev's smirk became wider.

"I thought you'd've pushed off that boy, Mizuki. Enjoyed it?" Tysa's nervousness became embarrassed anger.

"Shut up, Dev!" Tysa growled as she flew up slightly to punch him on the head. Dev swiftly moved out of the way.

"See, here you are, trying to figure out how you feel for one boy while kissing another. I _am_ rubbing off on you. If you replace 'boy' with 'girl' of course…"

"Dev!" Tysa cried, getting more upset than angry. Then, before Tysa could react, Dev swiftly pinned her on her bed.

"That punch was slow, 'zuki. And you let your emotions get out of control. What would you do without me…"

"Probably be better off?" Tysa suggested. Dev's eyes lowered as he flicked her nose.

"You're lucky I wasn't here to tease you today. Even though I never get bored with it."

"Gee, nice to know you like me so much." Tysa said, blowing air out her nose. "Then why are you here?" Tysa became surprise when Dev's expression went to a worried one. He let her go and walked to the center of the room, to make Tysa even more confused as she sat up. He turned around, sighed, then moved his head towards Tysa.

"It's about that boy…"

* * *

And which boy? I'm not telling! (insert evil laughing here) (Fans glare at Sakura Mizuki) Ah...yes...my first 'fan glare'...i'm gonna go...

_Mizuki Sakura_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey-lo! (it's my new word. Don't insult it!) Well, first let me say, it's a miracle I can post this write now because I have TWO reports I procrastinated on due tomorrow (so this might be a little...er...'crappy'), dad's b-day was two days ago and I am broke (sob), you probably don't want to read this, but you don't have to. I'm not forcing you.

I've also been working on my own story which I've been calling "Seer". It's about twin girls. One can see ghosts, and the other finds out after sixteen years of life that she can see the 'truth'. What 'truth' is (I've just made up seeing 'truth'), me no tell, cause you probably want to read the 4th chapter now. Well, again, I'm not forcing you.

* * *

Chapter 4: Intertwined Hearts

"Which boy?" Tysa asked as she walked to Dev.

"That boy you met yesterday morning…Wyatt, correct?" Tysa flinched a bit.

"Yes…" Dev turned around and threw a piece of paper in Tysa's hand.

"This is a list of some people in Japan whose last name starts with 'S'." Tysa looked down the list and then saw Shimizu, Wyatt.

"Ok, and…"

"Those are all the people who _died _last year." Tysa choked on her breath.

"T-then how can he be here, then?! It makes no sense!"

"I know. It's very strange…all hell's breaking loose to try and figure out how this happened. After all, he can't be in two places at--!"

"Dev?" Tysa asked, noticing he had started to think hard.

"Of course!" Dev muttered angrily. "How could I have overlooked…"

"Dev?" Tysa asked again, starting to feel ignored.

"Aaa, I have to come back later, Mizuki…ah, craps how could I…" As Dev muttered to himself, black flames started to envelop him.

"Alright." Tysa said as Dev started to vanish. "Later, _Lucy_."

"Why you little—" Dev snapped right before he vanished. Tysa sighed. She would be in trouble the next time he came. Tysa fell back on her bed and looked towards the desk/wastebasket. The forsaken letters were still in a clump in and around the basket, and the last letter, the one she would be sending, was in an envelope on the desk.

"…" Tysa sighed as she looked at the letter wistfully. "I should send that…he'd…like to know what I'm doing right now…" Tysa cut herself off as the sensation of Kai's kiss filled her mouth. She gulped again.

_As if I wasn't nervous enough…_Tysa sighed and walked towards the letter and picked it up. _…I wonder what you're doing right now, Ray…_

Ray stared out the window with a vacant look on his face. Like back in Japan, the sky was still sunny with clouds.

_I wonder what you're doing right now, Tysa…_Ray felt that he had a right to be worried. After all, he hadn't gotten a single letter from her since he left. _I wonder if she's mad at me…heh…I wouldn't blame her. But, still…_

"Hey, Ray!" Kevin's voice called as his beyblade 'accidentally' shot for Ray's head. Ray, too deep in his thoughts to hear Kevin, stayed in his thoughts until the beyblade collided with the back of his skull.

"Ow!" Ray cried, rubbing his head and turning around. "Who shot that?!"

"Ray, what's with you?! It's like you're not even here!" Kevin told him.

"Er…sorry, guys. I've just had…a lot on my mind."

"…" Lee stared at his friend. "Ray, come on."

"Huh?" Ray turned to Lee, who started walking out the door. "Hey, wait!" After a while, Ray caught up to Lee.

"Kevin's right, you know." Lee told him when they had walked a distance. "Lately, it's like you've been somewhere else."

"Oh, um…sorry." Ray apologized.

"Ok, what did you do?" Lee asked.

"Huh?"

"You obviously did something you regret. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so vacant."

"Um…well…it's not like I regret it so much…it's more of the reaction."

"Ok, that narrows it down to everything. What did you do?"

"……" Ray sighed. "I…don't know…I mean, I do know, but…ow!"

Lee hit Ray on his head.

"Just tell me already!" Lee growled. He hated it when anyone was indirect. "Is there a sign over my head that says I'm a mind reader?!"

"Urm…no…" Ray was silent for a little while. Sure, he had grown up with Lee, but that doesn't make anything easy to tell. "…I told Tysa that…well…I almost told her…I loved her."

"Oh." Lee said, regretting his bruteness. "Wait, _almost_?"

"Something hit me." Ray replied, sighing. "But I think she got it, and now I think she's upset with me." But of them were silent. "Would that be wrong?"

"What?"

"To tell her."

"I wouldn't know."

"Thanks, Lee…" Ray muttered.

"I just thought you needed someone to talk to, but apparently you're talking to the wrong person."

"Huh? Then who—"

"Tysa, of course." Ray gulped.

"What?! But, I can't—"

"You think she's upset at you, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then ask her!" Lee commanded. Then muttered: "It's like you need a map with everything…"

"…" Ray thought that over in his mind. "That would be a good idea, but…I'm way too nervous." He said, slumping.

"…Well, it's not like she hates you…uh…" Lee regretted saying that as his friend started to become more depressed.

"…" Ray looked at the nearby phone in the restaurant where he worked (you only see it once in the first season, but oh well!). _Lee's right…I should just ask to see how she's doing…just talk a bit…at least…_Then Ray sighed. _But what do I expect? Me to tell her I love her on the phone, over 1000 miles away, and then her not to get upset and say that she loves me too?…..then maybe pigs will fly…_

"…" Tysa looked at the letter she was planning on sending in the family room as she lied on her back. "…"

"What is it with you and that envelope, sis?" Tyson asked, watching his sister from the side of her. His clothes (as always) were similar to his sister's, except he was wearing a t-shirt.

"I don't know." She answered in a joking manner, trying to get her brother off the case. Tyson gave her a flat look.

"…I'm not sure. You've been staring at that for two days. TWO days!"

"Good, you can count." Tysa retorted.

"How did you get so mean?" Tyson asked in a whining voice, not really meaning it. After all, that's how his sister was. It would be pretty out of the ordinary if she wasn't.

_Then again,_ Tyson thought, _Hito-san said she acted strange the other day…_

"What's in there, anyway?" he asked.

"A cow." She said sarcastically. (Stupid questions get stupid answers…)

"Ok, I'm aware there's a letter in there!" Tyson yelled. "But what about?"

"How I'm disowning you and Hito-san."

"What?! You can't disown us!"

"And why not?"

"I… I don't…I don't know…" Tyson said, facing away from his sister. Tysa sighed, even though her mood was slightly increased by teasing her brother. She sat up and took a deep breath.

"It's really nothing, Tyson." She said normally. "Don't you have summer homework to finish up?"

"Hey, I have plenty of time left."

"You have three more days to complete an essay on a book. You've haven't read anything yet, and _I'm_ not going to help you."

"What?! That's mean! I'm your brother!"

"And we wonder why I have the 'disowning' letter."

"Zhòu mà ta…" (Curse it) Tyson muttered as he blew air out of his nose in annoyance as he left for his room, although both of them knew Tysa would help him anyway. Almost on cue, the phone in the family room rang after Tyson left. Tysa answered it, although the number was unfamiliar.

"Hello?" Tysa asked. There was no answer. "Hello?" Tysa asked again, getting slightly more annoyed.

"Um…hey, Tysa." Tysa gulped.

"Ray? Um, hi. Uh, how are you calling?" Tysa asked, knowing that the White Tiger village had no phone service.

"I'm calling from the restaurant." Ray told her.

"Can you do that?"

"I…don't know." Ray gave a small nervous laugh. "But…I really wanted to talk to you, Tysa…."

"Uh, sure. That's ok." Tysa said sitting down against the wall.

"…You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No!" Tysa cried into the phone. "Why would I be mad?…You were…being honest….weren't you?"

"Of course! Tysa, I…I wouldn't lie about something like that. I just…got worried. I mean…ah heh…you didn't write or anything…" Tysa gulped, looking at the envelope in her hand.

"Well, I was planning to but…" _Gee, I can't think of a single thing that doesn't sound mean…._ "Ray, I…"

"Ray! Shèn me shì ni zhèng zài ma?!" (What are you doing?!) called an angry unfamiliar voice from the phone, breaking the atmosphere. " Ni shì ding yòng, fú xiào yu!" (You are to be working, not talking!)

"Wei, xian sheng! Duì bu qi, xian sheng!" (Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!) Ray cried out of the phone. Then he whispered: "I'll talk to you later, Tysa." With that, he hung up the phone, leaving Tysa to stare at her end.

"…If you're able to…" Tysa completed, then sighed. She looked at the envelope. "But…I think I'll be able to send this now." She took a deep breath. _But part of me still resists. Why? And it seems to be stronger since…_The memory of the kiss again flooded Tysa's mouth, making her swallow deeply. "Er…..Raaaagghhh!" She banged the back of her head on the wall. _Why me?…Crap, my head hurts…_

* * *

Mine would too if I banged it on the back of a wall. Anyways, i gotta go now. Zai Jian! (Chinese for good bye. I'm taking Chinese)

_Mizuki Sakura__  
_


	5. Chapter 5

First, let me have people know that I've posted the tenth chapter of my other story **Sinful Perfection** (this takes place with the Beyblade™ characters, but not really the universe, so I guess anyone who likes romance and stuff can check it out). Yay! Second...ok, my mind just skipped second and moved on the the third. Third, the reason chapters can sometimes take so long is this: I also try to write the chapter after this so if I have to leave for vacation, I can post up the next chapter as well, or ask my cousin to do it (depends if she's coming with us or not). Also, I like reviews (not mean and rude ones, mind you). They tell me who's interested in my story and how many, which is a big inspiration and pick me up on bad school days (I hate my Biology teacher and she hates us. It's a hate fest!), and seeing you probably don't care, they also tell me (here's the important parts) **What to do in my story**. Things like description and editing are nice, but it's often helps if people say: "Pair Tysa up with Ray/Kai" or something to do with Tysa. Also, i'll accept requests for any other pairings. Not with Tysa though! It's hard enough picking from two! I don't need three or four or a gazillion!

Tysa: (stares at last sentence) a..._gazillion?_

Sakura: I got carried away?

Tysa: Right...

Sakura: Look, I wanted to emphasize my point, ok?!

Tohru: Gazillion's not even a number...

Sakura: I'm aware it's not a number! Just leave me alone!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Overlooked

On the first day of school, Miss Kincaid's classroom had pretty much the same old students. After all, in most Japanese schools, children stay in the same homeroom with one another. The sun shined through the window, unnoticed to most of the talking children.

"…" Hilary stared aimlessly at the front of the room. Miss Kincaid still hadn't arrived yet. "Where are they…" Hilary muttered.

"They'll be here, Hilary."

"Huh?" Hilary looked up and saw Kenny. "Oh, hey, Kenny." Hilary then let out a huff.

"Don't worry. Even Tyson will probably attend the first day of school on time."

"I'm not worried about that!" Hilary stated, blushing a bit. Kenny let out a rare triumphant smirk. "It's just…I'm not sure about Tysa."

"Huh? What's wrong with her?" Kenny asked. After all, it wasn't like Tysa to have any sort of problem. She normally solved them in at most four days.

"I don't know…when we went shopping the other day, she seemed distant. Like she was somewhere else."

"You know Tysa always want to be somewhere else when she does _your_ kind of shopping, Hilary."

"I don't mean like that! It's just—"

"We're here!" the Granger twins announced as they ran into the room. They didn't cause much notice except from Hilary and Kenny.

"Wow, the teacher's not here." Tysa observed.

"Yes! We're on time!"

"If only he could show _this_ much enthusiasm on any other day of school…" Hilary muttered, her worrying about Tysa turning into sarcasm to Tyson.

"Hey! I show plenty of enthusiasm for school!" Tyson protested, running up angrily to the brunette.

"Right…" Hilary responded, keeping her critical expression. Tysa sighed and walked up to everyone else.

_"Can't you just admit you like each other?"_ played Tysa's voice in the other three's minds.

"No!" Hilary and Tyson said at the same time.

"Huh?" Tysa looked at them, confused. Embarrassed, they started to mutter to themselves.

"So, where were you, Tysa?" Kenny asked. "You've been really cooped up these last two weeks."

"Uh…you know…" Tysa said, trying to think up an excuse. After all, _what could_ she tell Kenny? She had more luck telling Hilary on her deathbed. "Nothing really. Making sure Hitoshi doesn't burn the house down with his cooking, making sure Tyson doesn't through his homework in Hitoshi's fire…that sort of thing."

"Hey, I never tried to throw my homework in the fire!" Tyson protested, turning his attention to his sister.

"Wouldn't be surprised…" Hilary muttered again as their mousy teacher walked in.

"Uh…settle down my new ninth graders!" Ms. Kincaid asked shyly. Used to their teacher's shyness, the students obeyed more out of pity than anything else. Tyson and Tysa took their usual seats next to each other. "Ok…uh…everyone who did the summer homework, please pass it up now." The students obeyed. Tysa snickered as Tyson took out his homework, which was slightly charred at the edges.

"It was an accident." Tysa muttered at his sister as he passed it forward. Tysa waved her hand to show that she 'believed' him, but kept snickering for a while.

"Ok…" Ms. Kincaid said to herself as she aligned the various homework. "We'll start this year off with a math review." Everyone except Tysa, Hilary, and Kenny groaned.

"Can you help me out if she calls on me, Tysa?" Tyson whispered to his sister. "I don't think she remembers who sits where yet."

"I'll think about it." She replied, facing forward.

"Alright then." Ms. Kincaid turned around to the board and starting writing an algebra problem on it. "Ok, who can solve this?" she asked, turning back around. Tysa raised her hand without hesitation. Unlike her brother, she was a much faster learner and went through the homework without much difficulty. Ms. Kincaid noticed her raised hand and looked at her. Ms. Kincaid smiled.

"Ok, Ty—" Ms. Kincaid stopped in mid-sentence. In fact, she stopped in mid-motion. Simply put, she just…froze.

"Huh?" Tysa asked, blinking at the teacher. "Tyson, do you think she's—!" her brother had stopped as well with a groan on his face. Tysa gave out a shallow laugh. Of course, _he_ wouldn't of been able to answer it. She looked around the classroom. Everyone had frozen. "Um…hello?" Suddenly, everyone started moving again. Tysa faced front.

"Ok, Tyson, how about we let someone else start off the school year?" Ms. Kincaid offered.

"Um…I'm not Tyson." Tysa explained. "I'm…"

"C'mon, Ms. Kincaid."

"Huh?" Tysa turned to her right to see her brother eagerly waving his hand, in contrast to before

"I know this one! Please let me answer it!"

"When were you good at algebra, Tyson?" Tysa asked. Her brother didn't make any motion acknowledging her. Slightly annoyed, Tysa thrust her hand forward towards him. "Tyson!" Tysa stopped her motions when he froze and her hand went through him. "Huh?" She checked herself. Both of them _seemed_ solid but, why did she go through him. "Tyson!!"

"Waa!" Tyson cried as his sister pushed him of his seat. He rubbed his side in pain. "Ow…"

"W-what?" Tysa asked, keeping her position and blinking. The whole class stared at the two.

"—sa…" Ms. Kincaid blinked, finishing her sentence. "…what's the answer?"

"Um…" Tysa looked around the room. Everyone was moving just fine and also staring at her. Tysa, embarrassed, sunk back into her seat. "i equals 5r…" she murmured.

--later that day--

"…" Tysa sat in front of a tombstone, staring at her beyblade. The sun had faded to become a mainly cloudy day, but the wing emblem on the Kairi still shone. "What…happened?" Even though school had ended about an hour ago, the event in the classroom still went over her mind again and again. She looked up to the tombstone and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I'm sorry. This is my first time visiting you in a while, and all I do is think about my own problems. After all, I could be—" Tysa patted the ground below her affectionately. "—down there." The wind blew a bit more harshly then the gentle wind of before. "Heh. Sorry." Tysa smirked at the tombstone. The wind calmed down a bit, but not by much. As Tysa stared at the tombstone, she heard some footsteps nearby. She blinked and moved her head to the side of the tombstone to see who had arrived. She blinked again as she took a closer look. Kai was the newcomer, and staring at a tombstone not too far away.

_…I wonder whose tombstone that is…_Tysa pressed down her hand as a balance to her new position, and accidentally pressed down on a rock. "Hisss!" she hissed in small pain as she removed her hand. Kai looked to the side and noticed her.

"Oh, um…hey, Kai." Tysa greeted awkwardly, but didn't move from her position. Kai looked at her, then turned back forward.

"…Hey." There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Tysa took a deep breath and started to rock from side to side, making noises with the crinkling grass as she rocked. "…Will you stop that?" Kai asked, turning to her. Tysa stopped in mid-lean and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Hmm." Tysa tried to get a better look at the tombstone. "Um…who's grave is that?"

"…Wyatt's. At least, I _thought_ it was." Tysa wished she never asked the question. "I just don't get it." Kai continued. "How can he be buried here and walking around Tokyo?"

"I…" Tysa sighed and faced towards the tombstone she was visiting. Another silence passed, then Kai faced her.

"What about you?" he asked. Tysa was quiet for a while, then leaned forward and swept some dust off with her hand.

"My mother's." Kai looked at her and blinked. He had figured her mother was with their father, but on the other hand, Mr. Granger never mentioned her.

"Oh." Tysa looked up at Kai with a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry. It must sound selfish. After all…you lost both your parents."

"…" Kai was silent as he remembered that day well. The flames kept appearing over and over in his head, still with that same burning heat. "Water under the bridge. Nothing I can do now."

"But, don't you wish you could?" Tysa asked softly, brushing more dust of the tombstone. Kai stared with empty eyes at Wyatt's tombstone. There was more silence.

"Well, what about you?" Kai asked.

"…I supposed I would like my mother to be around, but…then I probably wouldn't be here."

"Huh?" Kai turned to Tysa.

"The only reason I'm here is because my mom decided to push herself, despite her condition. She tired easily, even doing simple tasks…" Tysa turned to Kai, so they were facing each other. Tysa smiled. "But, as selfish as it probably sounds, if your parents didn't die, you probably wouldn't be the cold, cynical guy you are now, huh?" Kai rolled his eyes.

"Please, don't try to complement me." Tysa gave a small laugh, then looked to the sky.

"But, I do wish…that she could've stayed a little longer." Kai looked at Tysa, then shuffled next to her and sat down. They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at the sky together.

* * *

Tohru: I don't see how you made Algebra 2J... 

Sakura: Look, i already told you, I am _aware_ gazillion's not an actual number! What did I do to deserve a cousin like you?!

Tohru: Uh...exist?

Sakura: (stares at Tohru) Shut up.

As you can probably see, my cousin (who is eleven months younger than me) is visiting...or staying...or coming back. It's getting to the point where it seems like she lives here, then goes to her _own_ house to visit...

_Mizuki Sakura _(and _Sango Tohru_)

Sakura: Sorry, but don't you have better things to do than mess up my signature?!

Tohru: Nope.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, first off, I would like to say a few things. One: um...uh...oh yeah! Everyone go to the third chapter and look at the cat's name. It should be 'Mitsu'. Now, 'Mitsu' is a Japanese word for 'moon'. And that's not all, but if you add 'Kai' at the end of it, ('Mitsukai') It'll mean 'angel'. No one caught that! But, also, call this either imagintivly challenged or weird, but I was watching 'Scrubs' (a comedic T.V. show about doctors in a training hospital) and listening to 'One Night Magic' by Utada Hikaru at the same time. I don't know why I was doing that, but, there was this one line (in the show) that said that the person you're meant to be with is the one who you can see yourself with at the end of the day. In the long run, I can't see Tysa with Kai...(Chibi Black Cat looks confused)...call it sad.

None the less, this chapter will sort of jump a lot to different people, so prepare to think a little harder if neccessary (I can't spell neccessary! Why?!)

* * *

Chapter 6: Second Chances

"Hmm…" Mr. Dickenson pondered his idea over and over again. He had started this idea because something seemed wrong with the Bladebreakers.

**Flashback**

"Oh, Ray." Mr. Dickenson cheerfully greeted the boy at the airport that morning, but soon sensed something was wrong. Ray seemed… slightly depressed. Ray looked up and gave an obviously false smile.

"Good morning, Mr. Dickenson." Ray returned, then let out a hopeless sigh.

"Is something wrong, Ray?" Mr. Dickenson asked. Ray looked like he was about to respond, then shook his head.

"Nothing really. I just…wish I could stay a bit longer, y'know." He looked out the window. The sun was starting to rise, but the moon was still in the sky. Ray gazed at it.

"I can arrange for a later flight." Mr. Dickenson offered. Ray shook his head.

"No…I'm starting to feel it's best that I leave. And it's not like I won't see anyone else again, right?" Mr. Dickenson gave a nervous nod.

"Of course. Well, then, have a safe flight."

"Thanks, Mr. Dickenson."

**End Flashback**

Mr. Dickenson sighed. Maybe he should've convinced Ray to take a later flight. Mr. Dickenson could only wonder what could be wrong with Ray. Tyson and Max seemed themselves, and so did Kai (for as much as he knew about him). Tysa seemed slightly upset, but she would probably snap out of it soon. Mr. Dickenson was convinced. He stood up, and left his office.

Tysa scratched underneath her nose a bit as she did her homework in the family room. Contrary to before, Tysa now started do her homework in that room, as well as anything else if she could help it. In case Ray ever called again, she was determined to answer it. She didn't bother to check the 'missed calls' list, because she didn't want to face it if she missed Ray's call if she was out at school or shopping.

_Ok, one number is four more than twice another. Five times the smaller is two more than the larger…_

On cue, Tyson let out a cry of anger. Tysa sighed. Another homework sheet she or Hilary would have to help him with. Suddenly, the phone rang and Tysa jumped on it.

"Hello?" she asked, slightly excited.

"Hi, Tysa." Ray voice sounded. "It's me."

"I could figure." Tysa said, forgetting about her homework.

"Um…sorry it took me so long to call…" Ray apologized.

"Hey, there's no need to say sorry." Tysa assured.

"Right." Ray agreed. He took out a letter from his pocket and looked at it. It was Tysa's letter and unopened. He gulped. Why didn't he open it?

"So…um…did you get my letter?" Tysa asked, nervously.

"Uh…" Ray said, alert. _Crud. _Ray gulped again, and stared at the letter. "Not yet."

"Oh, ok." Ray thought he heard Tysa sigh and twitched a bit. He had the idea of mentioning he _did_ have the letter, but shook that idea out of his head. "So…are you calling from the restaurant again?"

"Well, no…actually a pay phone." Ray admitted, grateful for the change in conversation.

"In Hong Kong?"

"Yeah." Ray answered.

"Ray!" Lee's voice sounded from Ray's end of the phone. "Come on, let's go…oh. You're not speaking to _her_, are you?"

"Shao luo suo!" (Shut up!) Ray snapped out of the phone, starting to turn a red color.

"Um…Ray?" Tysa asked meekly.

"Er…yes?"

"I can…understand Chinese."

"Uh…" Ray replied awkwardly. (Imagine his embarrassment…) "Oh…"

"Ray, we gotta go!" Lee's voice yelled again.

"I'll try to talk to you again, Tysa." Ray stated.

"…shì yán?" (…promise?) Tysa asked quietly. Ray was slightly surprised and impressed at the same time.

"Yun nuò" (I promise) he replied in Chinese, then hung up the phone.

"Promise what?" Lee asked right next to Ray, surprising him.

"Nothing." Ray said, glaring at Lee. "Don't surprise me like that."

"Didn't mean to. Let's go back now." After a while, Lee spoke again. "Did you tell her?" (typical friend…or at least sounds like one of my friends)

"No!" Ray yelled, starting to blush again. Then he calmed down. "It'd be…rude to. I mean, I almost said it in person, and I want to finish it in person."

"Well…" Lee took a letter out of his pocket. "You might get the chance." He handed the letter over to Ray. Ray looked at the sender's address. It was from Mr. Dickenson.

Tysa sighed as she hung up the phone. That short time of talking to Ray didn't make up for the few days when she didn't talk to him. She sighed, and bit her lip as something in her chest felt like it was swelling. She had sent the letter a few days ago, and it should have reached him by now. It was hard enough making the first fifty of them to have to write another copy. She sighed, and decided to go outside for a quick walk to clear her head. As she opened the door to walk out, Kai was standing outside, prepared to knock.

"Um…Kai? What are you doing here?" Tysa asked, confused. Instead of responding, Kai grabbed her arm and started to walk off with her. "Hey, where are we going?" Kai still didn't reply and continued to drag her towards the cemetery. He stopped at the place where they had talked the other day. Kai then turned around to face her.

"It's gone."

"What is?"

"His tombstone." Tysa looked around with a confused expression.

"I don't see any—" Tysa then caught her words. She didn't see anything at all, which was the problem. Wyatt's tombstone was gone from the cemetery. Her eyes widened. "H-how can it be gone? Tombstone Raiders?! I mean—Aaargh! I'm so confused!" Tysa got no response from that. She looked at Kai, who had frozen in place. "Kai?" She waved her hand in front of him. No response. Tysa automatically assumed that the same thing that happened in the classroom was happening now. "Kai?! Kai, respond!"

"It's ok, Tysa." Tysa turned around to see Dev sitting on a nearby tombstone. "I just froze him so we could talk." Tysa let out a sigh of relief.

"Care to give me a warning next time?" Tysa muttered. Dev gave a forced smirk.

"Those who call me _'Lucy'_ don't deserve warnings." He replied bitterly. "You're lucky you're on my favor, or things could turn out _very_ bad for you.

"Well, what's to talk about?" Tysa asked.

"Strange things been going on, haven't they?" Dev asked. "Things appearing, things disappearing…Wyatt, Wyatt's 'tombstone', maybe an item or two…"

"Yeah…"

"That's just a scratch off the surface." Dev faced to the side. "Things will appear and disappear more and more…"

"Why, though?" Tysa asked. Dev turned back to Tysa.

"Have you heard of something called…a 'dimensional rift'?"

"Um…"

"It's when something in an area becomes out of place, causing it to affect a bigger area. For example, if your father lost…oh, let's say a book about the god—er, bit beasts. His entire findings could be altered. Slowly at first, then dramatically in the longer run. Except, now it's on a larger scale. Something is out of place in an _entire dimension_, and that will affect every single one of them."

"Every one? But aren't there like, _thousands_ of them? Rhetorically speaking, of course…" Tysa asked. Dev nodded.

"Yes. But, even still, dimensions are smart. They will all adapt to go on without this missing item."

"Wait, so every dimension will erase that item from it? Like it didn't exist in any of them?"

"That's right."

"Well, what's the item? If it's put back in it's place, then things will go back to normal, right? Again, rhetorically speaking…" Dev gazed at Tysa with narrowed eyes.

"You don't believe a single word I'm saying, do you?"

"I do, but…sort of hard to believe. I mean…why are you telling _me_ this?" Dev turned to the side again as the black flames started to envelop him.

"Hmm. Why indeed…" his voice echoed as he vanished. Tysa stared at the tombstone, slightly impressed.

_He seemed…actually _serious_ for once…but…what left to make Wyatt live?_

"Tysa?" Tysa snapped back into reality and turned back to Kai. "What were you looking at?" Tysa shrugged.

"I have…no idea." Kai stared at Tysa.

"Are you concerned at all?" Tysa gave Kai the same look.

"Why, are you?"

"Well, most people would be concerned if someone came back to life like he never died." Tysa gazed at Kai, then looked down as she took a deep breath. "What's wrong now?"

"I…" Tysa gave him a blank look. "…am the most confused person in the world right now…" she softly balled a fist. "I just…wanna be sure of _something_ right now…"

"…Same here." They looked at each other for a while as a soft wind blew.

--later that day (possibly)--

"Ah, Hitoshi, thank you for coming." Mr. Dickenson greeted the oldest Granger as he walked him.

"My pleasure, Mr. Dickenson." Hitoshi replied as he took a seat on the other side of the desk. He took a letter out of his pocket. "Call it wrong, but I confiscated my siblings' mail. You sure you want to start another tournament, Mr. Dickenson?"

"Well, I was going to ask you that question as well."

"But you've already sent it out to everyone, right?" Mr. Dickenson shook his head.

"Just the Bladebreakers. But, I knew you would of wanted to be sure of my decision."

"…" Hitoshi was silent for a while. "You want me to coach them, correct?"

"Only if you're willing." Hitoshi stared at Mr. Dickenson, small slits appearing in his eyes, like a cat's, but not as much as his sister's did.

_He's hiding something…_he thought. _And something tells me I need to find out what._

"Mr. Dickenson—" Hitoshi got cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Mr. Dickenson asked as he answered the phone. "Uh…hold on for a second, please." He turned to Hitoshi. "I'm sorry, Hitoshi. I need to take this."

"Sure." Hitoshi said, smiling acceptingly. "I'll walk myself out." As he walked out, he closed the door, still gazing inside the room from behind.

"Make me proud, Zhàn Shì…" he muttered as we walked off, leaving a small emblem of the Metal Driger on the bottom of Mr. Dickenson's desk.

* * *

Dude, if I had siblings, i would kill them if they took my mail. In the meantime, I am perfectly content being an only child. And, just so you can have some fun, there's five 'second chances' in this, which is why i called it that. Also, Zhàn Shì means 'warrior' in Chinese (I couldn't find Chinese for ninja, maybe because Chinese people didn't have them)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	7. Chapter 7

Halleujah, this comes up! I've been trying for the last two days, but there's been a 'problem'. (Chibi Black Cat sticks out it's tongue) Anyways...The PS3 and the Nintendo Wii came out! Hooray! (C.B.C. cheers) Sadly, since I don't have enough money for even the Wii (249 American dollars without tax), i have to wait for Xmas!! (C.B.C. cries) and I don't even know if I'll get it _then_. (C.B.C. sighs) anyways, they're making a big deal of it on Xanga, having the link right next to everyone's comments. Well, anyways, lucky number chapter 7. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Yuán Fèn

"Ah…nothing's better than a walk after school." Tysa said to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. After a while of walking, she stopped and looked ahead. As she was walking down, she had failed to notice she had walked plain into the forest. "…" she shifted uneasily. She hadn't been in the forest since she last saw Ray.

"Seems like so long…" she mused, looking around the forest. She sighed. "I should just turn around and go home…eh?" Tysa saw a hooded figure walk through the trees. _Wait…that's the person from the other day…who gave me my letter!_

"Hey, wait!" she called as she followed it. The person moved faster, until Tysa gave up running and used her wings.

_"So…you are her…"_

"What?" Tysa said, stopping. Her wings faded as she reached the ground. She looked around her surroundings. The trees seemed denser, showing she was deeper in the forest. "…I should go back…" she turned around and let out a surprised gasp. She choked. "R-ray?" she asked, looking at the person now in front of her.

"Uh…hi, Tysa…" he said, obviously looking as nervous as she was. "I wasn't following you, if that's what you were wondering. I just sort of walked here."

"It's ok." She said shakily.

_Ok, what do I say now?_ They both thought.

"Um…ah…" they said at the same time, both embarrassed.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tysa asked, nervously. Ray looked surprised.

"You didn't get the letter?" Ray asked.

"What letter? Oh, um, did you send me a letter?" Tysa asked, nervously.

"No…Mr. Dickenson sent me one about a tournament, and did he give you one?"

"Not yet…unless Hitoshi's been snooping in the mail again…" Tysa muttered, getting a visual of a ninja Hitoshi sneaking mail out of the mailbox.

"Oh…" Ray said.

"Well, we should leave." Tysa said awkwardly. "Everyone will be happy to see you again…" she started to walk off, but Ray grabbed her arm, making her face him.

"Wait…Tysa…" he stammered out as he could feel his face getting warm. "I…I…" Tysa felt her heart pound like mad as she wanted to turn away from him, but couldn't. "Tysa, I l—" Ray was abruptly cut off as something hit him sharply on the back of the head, causing him to go fall forward. (somethin's gotta give...)

"Ray!" Tysa cried as she caught him. "Ray, are you—eh?" Tysa noticed something black on the relatively brown ground. "What's this?" she asked as she instinctively moved towards it, accidentally letting Ray crash to the ground.

"Oomf!" he said as he made contact with the ground.

"Aaah, sorry, Ray!" Tysa said, embarrassed. She turned back to the black object and picked it up. "A feather…a _black_ feather…" she stared at it for a while. Something was familiar about it…

"Yeah, don't worry about me…I'm fine…" Ray groaned.

"Aaah!" Tysa exclaimed as she helped him sit up. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Besides my headache, I'm fine…" Ray stated. "But it's alright. A lot of things have been thrown at my head recently…" Ray was soon silenced as Tysa kissed him gently on the cheek, then separated.

"I…I missed you…" she admitted, hugging him. Ray, still in a slight shock, soon returned the hug.

"I…missed you too…"

Standing on a nearby tree branch, the cloaked figure looked at the two. Black wings were coming out of the person's back.

"It's the same here as well…poor girl." The person said in a Tysa's voice with a small hint of sarcasm. "Best if she doesn't have any ties if she wants to make things right."

"So…um…" Ray asked as they walked down the sidewalk. "How have you been doing?" Both of them were a bit too embarrassed to face the other as they walked to Tysa's house.

"Oh…well, pretty good." Tysa stated. _Best not tell him that that Wyatt kid came back to life so soon…that would break _any_ moment._ "How about you?"

"Same here." Now here's that awkward silence that be between any pair.

_………Say something!_ Their minds screamed.

_Like what?_

_…I don't know, I'm just the conscience._ They both let out a sigh, then glanced at each other, still embarrassed.

_That went well._ Their consciences said.

_Shut up!_

"Um…we're home." Tysa stated as they arrived. They walked inside the front door. "Yo, Gramps! I'm home!" Tysa got no reply.

"Is he here?" Ray asked.

"Eh, he probably went shopping."

"What about Hitoshi? He's here, right?"

"Well, he probably went with Gramps to make sure he doesn't get lost, or get more than we need."

"Where's Tyson?" (running out of life-lines here…)

"…De…tention…" she answered quietly, realizing that there was no one else in the house.

"…Oh." There was a small moment of silence.

_Come on, Tysa! Think of something! Just…treat him like a guest! A guest you actually like, that is. _Assured with that thought, Tysa turned around to Ray.

"Well, you must be hungry, right?" Tysa asked.

"Er, yeah. Sort of." Rat admitted. Tysa nodded and walked to the family room with Ray following her.

"You can wait here. I think we have some cake left in the fridge—I spared it from Hitoshi's stomach." (you can just imagine a ninja Hitoshi starting to eat the cake, then Tysa coming out of nowhere and tackling him)

"Oh, ok, sure." Tysa left Ray in the room, and after she was out of earshot, Ray let out a sigh. He took out Tysa's still unopened letter.

_What if she asks about it? _He thought. _I don't even know what's in it!_ He sighed again. _Why won't I open it? What am I afraid of?……Or more afraid of? Acceptance, or rejection? Or maybe neither, and just friendship?_ Ray let out another sigh. _Why can't things be like video games—with spontaneous yes or no questions? And save points?_

"Ok, Ray, I'm back." Tysa said, holding two plates with each a slice of cake. She put them down on the table. "Aah! I forgot the tea!" she stated, flustering a bit, then going back to the kitchen.

_What the heck is wrong with me? _Tysa thought. _I mean, right now we're friends, and until anything happens, we'll always _be_ friends. _Tysa gulped. _But what if Ray says what he has to say? And what if everything changes?_ Tysa let out a sigh as she started to carry the two cups back to the family room.

"Hmm?" Tysa asked as she felt something ripple through her. Next thing she knew, the tea tray slid past her hands. "Aaah!" she examined her body. Like in the classroom a few days ago, she seemed solid…

"Huh?" Tyson walked into the hallway and looked at the broken tea tray. "How did this get here?"

"Aah, Tyson!" Tysa stated. "I-it just slid past my hands…"

"Mom!" Tyson called, looking into the kitchen. "Did you drop this?"

"Mom?" Tysa looked at her brother. "Tyson, Mom died eight years ago."

"Oops! Clumsy me." Said a familiar voice from the kitchen. "I practically forgot about it…"

"Huh?" Tysa took a deep breath as she heard someone walking out of the kitchen. "M-m-"

"Huh?" Tysa looked around. She looked at her hands. The tea tray was resting peacefully on them. _Again…again, that happened!_ Carefully balancing the tea tray, Tysa ran back into the family room. "Ray! Did my brother come in?!" Ray looked at Tysa.

"Tyson? No. Didn't you say he had detention?"

"Oh…um…right." Tysa said, placing the tea tray on the table.

"…Is something wrong?" Ray asked as she sat down.

"I…don't know." She sighed. _Well, back to reality…_ "Um, is the cake good?"

"Huh?" Ray blinked. He was so busy looking at her he had forgotten about the cake (the exact opposite of me…). "Oh!" he quickly took a bite out of the cake. "It is good. Where did you get this from?" Tysa began to shuffle in her seat.

"Um…I made it when I had spare time."

"Really?" Ray asked, impressed. There was another silence. "Um…Tysa…"

"Mmm---ah!" Tysa cried as she accidentally knocked over her tea cup. "Crud…"

"Oh, let me help." Ray offered as he started to reach for the cup.

"No, I got it…" As often happens in parts like this, their hands touch the cup at the same time (I'm allowed to write like that if I want to. After all, this is _my_ fanfiction, so I'm allowed to be…uh…darn itchy nose…lost train of thought).

"Um…" they both said. Then slowly, they started to move closer to each other. Just before the kiss…

"Tysa, catch this for me!"

"Erk!" The object made contact with Ray's head, knocking him into the floor. "Ow…" he groaned as he sat up. (he has not had good luck with projectiles recently, but you probably saw that coming. Bwa ha ha)

"Ray!" Tysa glared at her brother. "Hitoshi!" (there she goes, not caring again…)

"R--? Oh, Ray's here." Hitoshi stated, looking in front of the shopping bag. "Sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's ok." Ray stated. Tysa growled at Hitoshi, telling him that he wasn't completely forgiven…

"Oh." Hitoshi gulped. "I'm just going to go to the kitchen…" Despite the fact he was older than his sister, she still scared him.

"Well, we should help Hitoshi with the bags…" Ray offered.

"Oh…right." Tysa sighed. _I'm not sure if I appreciated that interference or hated it…_

Tysa watched thought for a while.

"Um, Ray? She asked, stopping him from leaving the room.

"Yes? What?"

"…Right now, we're friends, right?"

"Yes…"

"Good. When I ask you that question again, I want the same answer, if not better. Deal?" Ray smiled and nodded.

"Deal."

"Good." Tysa nodded and ran down the hallway a bit. "Let's go, Ray!" she continued to run to the entranceway. Ray looked down the hallway. Then he took out Tysa's letter again.

_Friends…_

* * *

Like in the beginning of Chapter 42 in **Tyson's Twin**, fate is throwing more random stuff! (in Chapter 42 there was a solo acorn)And, if you didn't catch yet, there'll probably be a lot of allusions to **Tyson's Twin**, so don't feel ashamed if you have to check back. (but, i'm not sure yet. I'm just making this up as I go along.)(C.B.C. smiles) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to _someone_, both me and my cousin have been nervous to go near microwaves! (Tohru's a 'Baby Chibi Black Cat')

But, that aside, this is probably the first Tyson/Hilary chapter of the new series. (C.B.C. cheers a bit, then goes back to eating Fruity Pebbles)(at my house, cereal can be breakfast, lunch, snack, or dinner) I thought of this because I was looking for some way to pass the time from Tyson returning home from detention, and I started to wonder: Tyson can't beyblade all his life, can he?

* * *

Chapter 8: Hidden Motives

As always, Hilary always overviewed Tyson's detention, which was cleaning up the classroom, as always. She sat on the teacher's desk in the front of the room, ready to make any corrections to any of Tyson's mistakes. She sighed. Tyson always got so angry when she tried to fix his mistakes. She was only trying to help after all. Today, although, Hilary couldn't find a single error with Tyson's cleaning. It looked…decent.

"Tyson, when did you get so good at cleaning?"

"Well…" Tyson stated as he started to align the desks. "First off, I'm sick of your nagging…"

"I don't nag, Tyson!" Hilary glared. Tyson shrugged.

"Then what do you call constantly trying to boss me around?" he asked, not facing her.

"I only try to prevent you from doing things wrong!" Tyson blew air out his nose.

"You won't let me do the tiniest thing wrong!" Tyson retorted. "What are you, my mother?!"

"Well, no one else is!" Hilary regretted saying that as Tyson twitched a bit, and didn't face her. Hilary gulped a bit. "Uuu…" she started quietly. "I-I didn't mean to say that…Tyson…" Hilary didn't get a response as Tyson finished up and walked to the doorway. "…"

"…Well, are you coming or not?" Tyson asked, turning to Hilary. "Or would you rather walk home alone?"

"Oh, um…" Hilary felt her cheeks turn slightly red. "Sure." Hilary hopped off the table and followed Tyson out. "…Do you forgive me?"

"Well, why wouldn't I? You were just trying to look out for me, and I got angry. Naturally, you'd get angry as well."

"…" Hilary nodded. _What made him so understanding suddenly?_

"And the other reason I got good at cleaning, is because I had to because Tysa has been…well, never mind. Forget it."

"Why should I? She is my best friend, after all."

"Yeah, but…she rather tell you herself."

"…You really don't know what's wrong, do you?"  
"Not a clue. But, she's my sister. I'll know eventually."

"True. After all, you learn everything from her, and not just about school." Tyson was quiet for a while.

"…Do you really think I don't take school seriously?"

"Well, the way you present it, it doesn't seem so."

"Four years…in four years, we'll have to start career training in college. Unfortunately, I doubt I can take beyblading as a major…"

"Well, yeah. That'd probably be one of the easier classes…" Hilary stated. Tyson smiled a bit and laughed.

"What do you plan to be?" he asked, turning to Hilary.

"Um…me? Hmm…" Hilary thought about it. "I've…never really put much thought into it yet…" _I've been spending all my time with the Bladebreakers, I really haven't thought about the future…_

"…I want to be a doctor."

"Huh?" Hilary was both greatly surprised and impressed at Tyson's remark. "A doctor?"

"Yeah. You see, mom died from some sort of heart condition that doesn't increase over gradual stress, but how much stress there is at a period. The greater the stress at one point, the more dangerous the condition becomes."  
"Really? I've never heard of it…"

"It's rare, so you won't see it happen so often. Other than that, people with that condition try to live relatively stress-free lives, so they die from natural causes than the condition itself." It made sense to Hilary, but what didn't click was why Mrs. Granger died so young.

"And, your mom died when she did because…"  
"I think it was the stress of giving birth. After me and Tysa, the doctors said she had about seven years to live. Since it was so unusual, they had no cure."

"Tyson…"

"That's why I want to be a doctor." Tyson's eyes turned determined. "If I can find a cure for that…no one else will die when they don't have to."

"…" Hilary looked at Tyson. He had never opened up like this before, or talked about his mother. "You know that means you have to study more." She told him. Tyson nodded.

"Yeah…I know…" he slumped his head. "But it's so hard to understand…and with the tournament…"

"There's gonna be another tournament?"

"Yeah. I had to literally tackle Hitoshi for the mail, because he has a habit of taking everyone's mail to read, but I found it out. You know, I never understood what got him into the habit of taking other people's mail. I mean…" Hilary stopped listening at 'Hitoshi' at started to snicker a bit because you have to admit, the visual of Tyson tackling _anyone_ out of the blue is funny. "…Are you listening to me?"

"Heehee…yes, yes, I'm listening…hehe…" Tyson slumped at glared at Hilary.

"You and Tysa have the same _annoying_ habit of laughing at me…"

"Hahaa…I'm not laughing _at_ you, Tyson…pfffft…" Hilary had to cover her mouth. "I…I…" Seeing the sight of Hilary try to stifle her laughter, Tyson had to start holding laughter in himself. After a while, both gave in and started to laugh. "Hehe…aaahhh…I don't remember when I laughed like that." Hilary admitted when they settled down.

"Aahh…Me neither…" Tyson stated. "Hey, um…" A small pink flush rose to Tyson's cheeks. "Tysa should be making dinner by now…you wanna come over?"

"Sure." Hilary nodded as they continued to walk to Tyson's house. "I don't understand how, but Tysa's cooking is much better than my mom's…"

"Yeah. It's weird." Tyson agreed, seeing as he had tasted _many_ other foods before. After a while, they arrived at the Granger household. "Tysa! Mail-hogging brother! I'm home!" Tyson announced as he and Hilary walked in.

"I thought _Tysa_ was the one that had 'nicknames' for me." Hitoshi stated as he happened to walk into the hallway.

"I wouldn't give you that if you didn't hog the mail." Tyson told him as Hilary walked to the family room.

"Oh, Ray! You're here for the tournament, right?" Hilary greeted as she saw Tysa put something like a small bandage on Ray's head. "What's going on?"

"Horrible-aim over there threw a shopping bag at him." Tysa stated almost bitterly.

"For the fifty-seventh time, I'm sorry!" Hitoshi yelled from down the hallway. Tysa stuck her tongue out.

"Um…I'm fine, Tysa…" Ray told her, turning towards her.

"Well, you got hit with something else too…" Tysa protested. Ray sighed and smiled. No point getting an idea out of her head once it's there.

"Hmm?" Hilary said to herself, looking at Ray smiling, but protesting Tysa's treatment, but Tysa still insisted stubbornly.

…_something's…different…_ Hilary thought.

"Hey, sis, did you get to work on dinner yet?" Tyson said cheerfully as he walked into the room. Tysa gave him a look that immediately made him drop the subject. "Aaah…never mind…Oh, hi, Ray."(now we know what's more important to Tyson between food, friends, and his own life…)

"Hey, Tyson." Ray responded. Tysa sighed.

"I should get to work on dinner." she stated, standing up. "Are you staying Ray?"

"Sure." Tysa nodded and walked out. She sighed as she entered the empty kitchen.

_Tyson still is the same…that's good…but…I wonder if it'll happen again…and why?_

"Well, I better start on my homework, seeing as it's probably going to take me an extra hour…" Tyson sighed, standing up. He then gave Hilary a pleading look. "…unless…" Hilary sighed, still not understanding how he made her give in.

"Fine. Just give me a second." Tyson nodded, then walked out to his room. Ray started to stand up.

"I better see if Tysa needs any help." He stated.

"Wait, Ray!" Hilary said, stopping him. "…did you tell her yet?"

"Eh?" Ray turned red. "T-tell her what? I have nothing to tell her!" he said nervously.

"Right…and now the sky's pink." Ray looked outside the window.

"Actually, since the sun's setting, it sort of is…" he said.

"You know what I mean!" Hilary growled, not wanting the sense of realism.

"Um, no I don't?"

"Oh come on, Ray. I'm her best friend. Sort of weird if I didn't notice…"

_How come _her_ best friend notices, but _mine_ doesn't?_ Ray thought bitterly, then sighed as he walked towards the door.

"I can't…tell her now. There's the tournament. It'll probably distract her." Ray then turned to Hilary and smiled. "But I do plan on telling her." Hilary nodded.

"Right." She stated, then started to push Ray towards the kitchen. "Now, go see if Tysa needs help!"

From outside, a girl sitting on a roof with long blue-black hair watched Hilary push Ray into the kitchen. She sighed.

"Isn't he smart?" she said, then gave a small frown and a disapproving look. "But he does know what happens if he sits still, right?" The girl looked up at the now waning moon, which had received a reddish-color. "…Now isn't that a foreboding shade…which reminds me…" Black wings emerged from the girl, and she began to fly away.

* * *

I heard somewhere that a red moon means 'death'. Well...that's not what it means now. Think about it for a while.

Anyways, when Hilary and Ray were talking, it was sort of based on a conversation between me and one of my best friends friends. She said it looked so obvious that a guy liked our friend a lot. When I asked how she knew, she said because she and our friend were friends. I thought for a moment...(C.B.C. scratches head for the sole purpose that it itches)...and in retrospect, I probably didn't explain it too well, but...oh well!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	9. Chapter 9

Listenin' to 'Hikari' by Se7en on YouTube...it's a nice song. Actually, you know in the 'Beyblade' manga, there's a 10 years later thing? I couldn't help it. I wrote my own version of it based on this series. It's not done yet (only just started) and it's _looong_. I feel sorry for Takao. He had to draw it too.

None the less scratches head...crud, I forgot. I guess I'l say it when I remember...(Chibi Black Cat sighes)

* * *

Chapter 9: Cats

"Hey, Tysa, where are you going?" Hilary asked when Tysa started to go a different direction from the group after school.

"Yeah, sis. The house is _this_ way." Tyson stated, pointing his finger.

"Oh, I know. I'm just going _this_ way." Tysa answered, pointing her finger in the opposite direction. "You guys can go ahead back home."

"Try to come back soon, Tysa." Kenny stated, making Tysa turn back to the group.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I have something to show everyone, especially you, Tysa." Tysa nodded.

"Ok, Chief!" Tysa agreed, and started to run in her direction. She had something to check first…

Tysa hummed softly as she walked. Soon, her humming turned into whistling as she flew up to the top of a building. As she landed, she was greeted by a 'meow'.

"Hey, there…um…Mitsu, was it?" Tysa asked, bending down to pet the white cat.

"Mrreow." The cat said pleasantly, then turned around. "Meow!"

"Mraa." A black cat walked up to the white one, then both of them looked at Tysa. "Mraa, mraa."

"Oh, hello. Are you Mitsu's friend?"

"Mraaow." The black and white cat said at the same time.

"Do you have a name?" she asked. (dear lord, she's talking to cats…) The black cat brought a paw to its ear, symbolizing 'no'. "Hmm…" Tysa thought for a while. "…'kuroneko' means 'black cat', so your name is…Kuro!" (isn't that the most original name?)

"Mrraa?!" the black cat meowed, obviously shocked at the choice of name. Mitsu made some sort of laughing sound.

"Hey, Mitsu likes it." Tysa stated. 'Kuro' sighed in defeat. "So, how was your day, Mitsu?" She asked, turning back to the white one.

"Mreow, meow, mewoo…" Mitsu stated.

"Hmm…interesting…"

"I'll pretend for one second that you're sane."

"Eh?" Tysa looked up (for that was obviously not any of the cats) and saw Kai. Her eyes narrowed. "I hope something falls on that thick head of yours. Then we can both be insane."

"Hmph." Kai walked over to Tysa. "Did you bring him?" he asked, referring to Kuro.

"No. Kuro came here by himself."

"Mraa…" Kuro sighed, depressed that the name was sticking.

"I don't think he likes that name very much."

"Eh, life's tough, shellfish."

"What?" Kai asked, starting to glare at Tysa. She looked at him innocently.

"Huh? Did I say something?" she asked. Kai sighed, seeing how she had no intention of bringing back up. "So, where were you?" Kai sighed again.

"Cemetery." He stated. That was enough for both of them. Tysa had half a mind to ask if Wyatt's tombstone was still missing, but it probably was. What was even weirder was that nobody made a big deal about it, like it was never there.

"So!" Tysa started cheerfully. "Do you have plans of _sticking_ with our team this time? Or which team are you going to join this time?" Kai turned his eyes to her, annoyed. "Hey, just anticipating. Don't wanna hunt you down and break your leg." Kai was about to say something about that, then stopped, knowing that she may go through with it. Tysa snickered at Kai's opening then closed mouth. "…shellfish…"

"One more time…" Kai muttered angrily. Again, Tysa looked innocently at him.

"What? I didn't say anything." Tysa stated, more firmly.

"Mraa…" Kuro looked at Mitsu. Mitsu shrugged.

"Well, I can't wait for this tournament!" Tysa stated. "Max is on his way back from America today, and Ray arrived two days ago." A smile crossed her face. Kai bitterly turned his head the other way. "…What?" Tysa asked, turning her head.

"…I…" he started. "…forget it."

"Of course." Tysa said, looking forward. "You're always bitter and angry."

"I am not." He said, turning back to Tysa.

"Well, I can't really remember when you have once been in a positive mood." Tysa retorted, turning back to Kai. "It's always 'Hmph' here and 'Hmph' there. It's 'Hmph, hmph, hmph' everywhere." (Old McDonald had a farm, ee ey ee ey oh! Sorry…had to write that.)(C.B.C. sighs) Kai had to restrain himself to not prove Tysa's point. She narrowed her eyes. "Well? Am I right?" (Kai's gonna give in. He's gonna give in…) "Well, since I'm getting any response, I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"I never thought you would want to a person to live and want to kill them at the same time." He stated.

"Try being Tyson and Hitoshi's sibling. Everyday I have to ponder that." Kai thought about it.

"Fine. Good point." There was a moment of silence between the two.

_This feels awkward…_Tysa thought. _Then again, we haven't really talked much since…_the kiss_…Wait, could that mean Kai likes me? Well, of course he likes me, otherwise we wouldn't be talking. But what if he really really likes me? I'm already confused with Ray…My head hurts…_

Kai watched with concerned eyes as Tysa's face kept changing expressions, almost like she was talking to herself.

"You really are insane…" Kai stated, as Tysa's face rested on 'confused'.

"No, I'm just very, very confused." Tysa said, putting a hand on her forehead.

_Just ask him about the kiss! I mean, he obviously doesn't care at the moment. But what if he does care and is hiding it? Or what if he's not hiding it, but seems to be, because he knows I'll think he's hiding it?…Did that last thought make sense?_

"Should I call you an ambulance?" Kai asked as Tysa seemed to talk to herself again.

"No, I'm fine…" Tysa took a deep breath. "…Do remember about a week ago? When you kissed me?" Tysa tried really hard not to gulp. Kai stared front for a while.

"Yeah, and?"

"…What did that mean?"

_Tell her! _Kai's mind yelled. _Now! But hen what? There's the tournament, and she likes Ray, doesn't she? I don't want to _force_ her into liking me, just because I—_

"And you thought _I_ needed an ambulance…" Tysa stated, as she gave Kai the same expression she received earlier.

"N-never mind!" Kai stated. "…It meant…nothing." (you can just imagine the inner Kai banging his head on the wall of his outer self's thick head) "Well, I mean…" Kai's turn to bring his hand to his head.

"Headache?" Tysa asked.

"Head banging…" Kai muttered, then realized he was talking about his inner self.

"Hey, don't worry. I do that a lot…" Tysa admitted jokingly. Kai glanced at Tysa.

_One point on the 'like' factor!_ The inner Kai announced.

_Would you shut up?! This isn't a game!_

_Making a point here…as in that was _entirely_ lucky._

"Kai?" Tysa asked, bring Kai back to reality. Kai looked at her, letting her know that he heard her. Her expression seemed a bit sad. "…Am I just a teammate to you?"

"Eh?" Kai blurted out.

_You know, you could just tell her the truth…_

_What are you nuts?!_

_Well, considering, I am like _your_ thoughts, I'll let you answer that._

_Aren't you helpful._

_See if I care._

"Er, well…I see you…as a friend and…" Kai took a discreet breath.

"And?" Tysa encouraged gently.

"That kiss…didn't mean nothing…" Kai cut himself off as they found them staring at the other. Slowly, Kai found himself putting his hand on Tysa's face, then stopped, catching himself. Tysa turned her head a bit.

_Well, what was I expecting? _Tysa thought, almost bitterly. Ignoring half of her mind's response, she turned back to Kai and yawned.

"Um…well, I better get back home." Tysa stated, stretching for her flight down. "Oh, yeah. Kenny has something to show us. Are you going to come?" Kai didn't answer.

"I'll come later." He stated, looking away from Tysa's direction. Tysa nodded, then looked down at Mitsu and Kuro.

_Translation: I'm not coming._ She thought.

"Mitsu, make sure Kuro doesn't turn out like him." Tysa stated, pointing at Kuro, then Kai, then shaking her head. Mitsu meowed understandingly.

"Hey…" Kai growled as Tysa flew off. He then looked at Mitsu and Kuro. "Kuro, make sure Mitsu doesn't turn out like her." He stated.

"Mraaa…" Kuro stated, rubbing his ear, then shaking himself. Kai, who unlike Tysa cannot understand cat language, just looked at Kuro strangely, then walked off. Kuro and Mitsu then turned to each other.

"Mraa, mraaw, myaa." (You have very strange friends.) Kuro stated. Mitsu shrugged.

"Meow mreoow." (Whatcha gonna do?)

"Mrraa, meeaa? Mraa, meaw myaa." (So, who's Ray? Kai seemed slightly angry)

"Mreoww. Mreaaow meow, myew. Myaa meow mew." (I would think. Kai always seems to talk about Tysa, angrily at first, then it would gradually get softer. He said me named me after her.)

"Mreaa. Mrea, mreaa. Meaw mraa." (Huh. That's very strange. I think I would like to meet Ray.) Mitsu shrugged again.

"Meow, mraa…" (Not gonna stop you.) Mitsu then curled up in a napping position.

"Mraa, mraa meaaa, mrea mew?" (Before you go to sleep, can you tell me what your actual name is?) Mitsu cast a sleepy look at Kuro.

"Mrew, mraa. Mrew…" (Can't remember. But…)Mitsu looked up at the sky. "Mew meow mraa…" (It has something to do with morning.)

* * *

Fun with cat talk! this is not a guide to talk to your cats at home. The only cat I had that was like a cat is the black cat that keeps walking in our yard...I named her Kuro. (C.B.C. places hands on forehead and shakes head) Other than that, I have a dog named KiKi. (ever hear of KiKi's Delivery Service? Note that we've had our dog since I was about six or so) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	10. Chapter 10

Spam mail, Spam mail, Spam mail!!! (glares at computer) I'm getting to the point where almost everything is spam mail...meh.

Anyways, besides getting stabbed by a metal door (they should make them all out of wood. I rather deal with a markless splinter than a cut), I think this is posting on a nice regular basis. The only problem is how to get the story to a certain point...but I'm getting there! Also, I've been getting a lot of comments on to just let Kai tell Tysa how he feels. Well, I can't just do this:

(completely stupid example by the way, but my point will get across)

Kai: Tysa, I love you, now forget Ray and come with me!

Tysa: Ok!

...See how completely idiotic that sounds (ignore that it came from me)? And I can't just do it now anyway (if I will, that is). I mean, that'd completely screw up how I want the story to go. Ok...no more babble. Story time!

* * *

Chapter 10: A New Way

"Ok, guys, I'm here." Tysa said, landing her in her backyard, where everyone (except Kai of course) was waiting.

"Hey, Tysa. Long time no see." Max greeted with his usual smile.

"So, what did you have to show us, Kenny?" Tyson asked, looking at him.

"Believe me, you're going to love it!" Kenny said, sitting down and opening his laptop.

"We know you do. You seem really excited about this, Chief." Hilary commented.

"Well, anyways…this is it!" Kenny took out a small beyblade part.

"What is it, Kenny?" Ray asked as the group looked at it.

"I call it the E.O.S.! Elemental Overdrive System!"

"And that is…" Tyson asked.

"Well…er…Tysa, give me your beyblade." Kenny stated. Tysa nodded and handed over her beyblade.

"So, what's the plan, Chief?" Hilary asked.

"Well, the best way to describe the E.O.S. is to show it, and the Kairi would be perfect for the test run!" Kenny told her as he finished installing the part. "Now…all we need is a beyblade to go against it…"

"I'll go!" Max stated, taking out his Draciel. "I did a lot of practicing in the U.S."

"Sure." Tysa nodded. Soon, they were both on opposite sides of the yard and soon released their beyblades.

"Let it Rip!" Tysa and Max announced as they shot their beyblades. As soon as they hit the ground, they circled a bit, then struck each other. They continued that pattern for a while.

"Hey, Chief, what are those bars?" Ray asked, drawing attention to Kenny's laptop where there was a blue bar, a green bar, a yellow bar, a red bar, and a silver bar. Each of the bars were filling up, some going at a faster rate than others.

"That's the E.O.S. in action." Kenny announced proudly. "Each of them demonstrate a different overdrive: Water, Earth, Wind, Fire, and Special."

"Special?" Tyson repeated.

"Well…umm…"

"How about you start from the beginning?" Hilary suggested

"Ok, well, the E.O.S. is sort of like an 'elemental chameleon'. You see, since Max's attacks are mainly Earth…" Kenny pointed to the green bar. "The Earth bar will fill up more quickly. It'll go in the order of elements associated with it. As you see…" Kenny pointed to the red bar. "The Fire bar will fill up the slowest, as it's against Earth. When the overdrive bar is filled, you can begin to do attacks based on that element."

"So, you have to wait a while to have a type advantage." Ray stated.

"Right." Kenny confirmed.

"So, what about the Special bar?" Hilary asked.

"Since not all attacks can be as general as the four listed about, I created a special bar. It still fills up with basic elements, but against a certain element, like ice for example, the special bar will fill up the fastest."

"Then you can use the ice power, right, Kenny?" Tyson asked.

"Exactly. But, since ice can be placed under water, the wind bar will fill up the slowest."

"Seems like the summer didn't damage your brain that much, Tyson." Hilary stated.

"Yep…hey!" Tyson snapped.

"Um…guys…"Tysa said. Everyone turned back to the battle, where the Kairi had a green glow around it. "I don't think it did that before…"

"That means the Earth Overdrive is accessible." Kenny said, turning back to his laptop, where the Earth bar was full. "I think that's a good enough demonstration, guys.

"Oh. Ok." Tysa stated.

"Sure." Max agreed as Draciel and Kairi returned to their owners hands.

"And one more thing, when the battle's over, the E.O.S. resets. Couldn't fix that glitch…" Kenny said.

"That is so cool! When do I get one?!" Tyson asked his friend excitedly.

"Well, uh, I only made one…" Kenny stated nervously. "Since Tysa lost the ability to summon bit-beasts, I decided to give her a new way to attack."

"Hey, thanks a lot, Kenny." Tysa stated, smiling at her friend. She looked at her beyblade.

"Oh, so we don't get one?" Tyson said, almost whining.

"Well, we still have our bit-beasts, Tyson." Ray stated.

"Eh, that's true, I guess." Tyson admitted, dropping it. Tysa nodded, and looked at her Kairi. It shone over the wings, which made Tysa smile.

"Looks like we're back in the game for the tournament, eh, Kairi?" Tysa asked her beyblade as she brushed back her hair that night. The Kairi rested peacefully on the desk. Soon, a very small pair of the Kairi's wings illuminated from the beyblade and hovered over to Tysa's shoulder. "That was really nice of Kenny to make that E.O.S. for you, huh?" The small wings fluttered in a happy sort of way. Tysa tilted her head to the side, getting a new angle of her hair. "I'm going to see if I can do this whole tournament left-handed, what do you think?" The wings fluttered a bit.

"Tysa?" Ray's voice asked as her bedroom door opened. The small wings instantly disappeared.

"C-come in!" Tysa said, hiding the brush behind her back. Ray opened the door cautiously.

"I…um…thought you'd still be up, so I made some tea. Is that ok?" he asked, coming in with a tea tray.

"Um, sure." Tysa stated. Ray took a chair next to her and put the tea on the desk.

"So, what's been happening since I left?" Ray asked, then quickly realized a mistake. "I mean…um…me and Max, that is. Not just me…" Tysa smiled a bit.

"Nothing really." She leaned over to him. "I just…missed you….er…" Tysa and Ray both felt their cheeks heat up, until Tysa quickly moved off. "So…how are the White Tigers? I'm surprised they let you go so easily."

"Well, they felt I belonged here more than China." Ray admitted.

"Lee let you go without a fight?" Tysa asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Actually, he encouraged me to go." Ray said, getting the memory of Lee literally pushing him onto the plane saying: "Go, go, go!" (that'd me my friends again…not that there's a plane for them to push me on)

"Hey, I don't remember buying this brand…" Tysa stated after she drank some.

"Oh, um, that's tea from home." Ray admitted. "It's ok, right?"

"It's really good." Tysa told him.

"Phew. I got scared for a moment…" Ray sighed out of relief.

"Why?"

"Well, it seems that those in our White Tiger clan like it, but, since your eyes turn similarly, I thought you might like it too."

"That makes sense." Tysa said, taking another sip. Then, a malevolent smirk crossed her face. "I wonder what will happen if I put this in my cake…then Hitoshi could probably get out of the habit of constantly eating them…"

"You know…that could work." Ray said, taking a sip of his own tea. Tysa smiled.

"Never knew you thought that way." Tysa said, seeing how when they first met, he would often try to peacefully stop idea like that. Ray shrugged and smiled.

"I blame you." He joked, gently pushing her. She gently pushed back.

"Admit it, it's fun." She teased back. Ray just smiled.

"Maybe a little." Tysa laughed a bit.

"Well, as much as I hate saying this, Gramps may kill you if he catches you here."

"Why?" Tysa gave a laugh.

"Are you kidding? I'm in high school now. Gramps would rather die than see his only granddaughter with a boyfriend…" Tysa recapped what she just said, seeing Ray's slightly embarrassed face. "Eh…what I mean is…er, yeah, you get the picture…" Tysa said embarrassed. Ray nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry. Good night, Tysa." Ray stated, starting to take the tea tray.

"Um, that can stay." Tysa protested, smiling. Ray nodded.

"Right." Ray started to walk out the door and closed it. Tysa sighed.

_Why the heck am I still on Kai's kiss?! Ray's so nice to me and…I actually _can_ see him as a boyfriend…What the—What am I thinking?! That doesn't sound like me at all! Ok, from here on out, it's tournament, tournament, tournament! Tournament, tournament, tournament…_

The small pair of wings wrapped it's wings around itself to form something like a cocoon. It was in for a long night…

* * *

Tysa: (stares at example conversation in first note) What...the... 

Sakura: ...they asked for it...

Tysa: (sighes and shakes head) Please don't let that happen...

Sakura: Don't worry. It never crossed my mind.

Kuro (that is, the cat that comes in my yard): Meow.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I came to a solid point in how I'm going to write this. Yes, I'm aware this means I didn't think of one before, but now I have it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Memories

The next day after school, Tysa was taking her usual walk before going home.

_Tournament, tournament, tournament, tournament, tournament, tournament…_Tysa stopped her mind talking as she felt a small ping of protest, which could only be the Kairi spirit.

"I'm sorry, Kairi…" Tysa said softly. "But, it's the only way to keep my mind focused." She felt a ping of annoyance next. "Look, the last thing I want is to do something completely stupid. That's more of my brother's job." She felt a ping of tiredness, which was most likely the Kairi spirit giving up. "Ok, now that that's over…"

"Ms. Tysa?"

"Eh?" Tysa turned around and saw Wyatt behind her. "Oh, um, hi, Wyatt." Tysa stated, feeling awkward.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, nowhere, just taking a walk."

"…" Wyatt's expression became sort of depressed.

"Wyatt? What's wrong?"

"…Can I talk to you?"

"Um…sure." Tysa said, walking. Wyatt followed.

"I've been feeling…_weird_ recently."

"Really? What for?" _Besides the fact you suddenly came back to life without warning…_

"Well…sometimes I feel that I'm not here. I mean, it's not like I'm being ignored but…I know there's something wrong. This around me are just…appearing and vanishing…and I kept getting a vision of…of dirt."

"Um…well…" Wyatt looked at Tysa.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"Er…well…" Tysa took a deep breath. "…follow me, Wyatt."

Tysa and Wyatt walked down the sidewalk until they reached a grassy area which was the cemetery.

"The cemetery?" Wyatt asked, confused. "Why are we here?" Tysa took a deep breath.

"…Because…"

"Excuse me." Both Tysa and Wyatt turned around to see an annoyed looking Kai. He changed his gaze from Wyatt to Tysa. "We need to talk."

Tysa followed Kai until they were out of earshot from Wyatt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai hissed.

"Showing Wyatt the truth. He feels it himself. Something's wrong."

"What if I came up to you and told you that you're actually dead."

"Well, you probably wouldn't unless you were really frustrated with me…"

"That's my point." _I think…_" You shouldn't tell him, Tysa."  
"And he's supposed to question himself all his life? I would at least like some sort of closure." Tysa stated, getting annoyed with Kai. Kai sighed.

"You can be so…stubborn!" Kai scowled.

"And I'm still here after all these years, so apparently it's been working." Tysa retorted.

"You are a walking headache." Kai growled.

"That's funny, because since he got here, Ray and I have been talking a lot and _he_ doesn't think that." Tysa commented icily. Kai gave a faint expression of surprise/shock and walked off glaring, leaving Tysa confused.

_He usually doesn't give up silently…well, only if I hit him…_Tysa thought, then scratched her head. _Did…did I strike a nerve?_ Tysa gave a small chuckle. _Who am I kidding? Kai has nerves of steel. Something like _that_ wouldn't rattle him…right?_

"Ms. Tysa?" Wyatt walked to behind Tysa. "Where did Kai go?"

"Um…somewhere?" Tysa offered.

"So, what did you want to show me here?"

"Well…" Tysa stopped as a small voice that sounded oddly like Kai played in her head:

_He should be oblivious to the fact that he's dead for as long as he can._

"Um…you know what, I forgot…heheh." Tysa said, then became consoling. "I'm sorry, Wyatt."

"Hey, it's ok." Wyatt assured, walking off. "Later, Tysa!"

_Why can't I get it out of my mind?_

"Because of who you are."

"Eh?" Tysa turned around to see the hooded guy from before. "You…Don't talk like you know me!" Tysa yelled angrily.

"Hmm…" With it's usual speed, the figure ran off.

"Hey!" Tysa followed it, not noticing where she was going. "Slow down, you—…" She looked ahead and saw the abandoned Black Sharks headquarters. She silently entered, ignoring the nervousness she felt. She continued walking through until the Kairi spirit appeared in front of her, looking rather ruffled (get it? Ruffled wings. Sorry…I'm eating potato chips right now…). It flapped its wings in a disapproving manner at her. "Calm down, Kairi." Tysa hissed. "I just need to do something real quick, and I know Kai has access to this place. Just relax." The spirit still didn't look convinced. Tysa sighed. There was really no way to bribe a spirit, considering it really needed nothing. The spirit started to flap it's wings more alertly now, and started to glow blue. Quickly, Tysa grabbed it with her hand, stopping its motions.

"**Now, you and I both know you can't contact _any_ of them, _right_**" Tysa growled darkly, seeing the bright side of loosing the ability of summoning bit-beasts. The wings made a whimpering-like motion and Tysa released it. "Good then." Suddenly, Tysa heard a clanking noise. "Huh?" She turned around and saw the hooded figure again.

"It's you!" she called as the figure started to run. "Hey!" Tysa followed it down a hallway. "Stop running for the love of—" Tysa ran into a room. "…huh?" The figure was nowhere in the room, making Tysa the only person it it. "How did he…eh?" Tysa had walked up to a small desk where a sketch of a phoenix laid. "Is this…Dranzer?" Tysa picked up the picture. Unlike the rest of the room, it wasn't dusty. "It's really good. I wonder who drew this—eh?" In the bottom right hand corner, there was a tiny scribble-like signature. As she was trying to get a better look she noticed a sketch-book on the desk as well.

"Did you come from here?" Tysa asked, referring to the drawing.

"Who's there?" Kai's voice called from the hallway.

"Aaaah!" Tysa screamed silently. "I-I have to go…"

"Well—" Kai entered the room Tysa was previously in. "Eh?" he walked up to the desk where a white feather laid in the place of the sketchbook with the window nearby open. Pings of anger reached Kai. "She did not…"

"Huff…huff…" Tysa panted in relief as she landed in a forest clearing and her wings vanished. "I…I'm ok…" she held the sketchbook tightly to her chest absentmindedly. As she started to relax, the Kairi spirit appeared looking rather agitated. "I said relax." Tysa told it. "And it turned out fine, see?" The Kairi wings made more vigorous flappings. "I didn't steal this. I _borrowed_ it. I did nothing wrong. Even though I don't know who this belongs to…" The wings did a sighing motion. "…what?" The wings fluttered normally, then vanished. "Thanks for leaving me!" Tysa scowled, saying that sarcastically. She looked at the dark blue sketchbook.

_So maybe this is Kai's…_Tysa smirked. _He won't mind if I take a peek behind his back…_She opened the sketchbook to the first page and choked. On the first page it seemed like a rather good first attempt on a person—her. It was nice, and showed her smiling. On the very bottom of the page was a small note: "_I don't really know what possessed me to draw her. I don't normally like people who throw **BEYBLADES **at me._" Tysa gave an awkward mix between a smile and a frown. At the end of the qualifying tournament that created the 'Bladebreakers', Kai still had a snobby attitude as he walked off. Tysa, whose launcher broke during her battle with Ray (Tyson had battled Kai), borrowed her brother's launcher and aimed Kairi straight at Kai's head.

_"And you _extra _early, Tysa!"_ Kai had yelled angrily back. Tysa stuck her tongue out. Since that moment, Tysa had made it routine to throw a beyblade (or the nearest object which would cause damage) at his head every time she got angry at him. She still did.

"Aaaah, memories…" 

"You know I still have the scar."

"Huh?" Tysa looked over her shoulder where an annoyed-looking Kai was glaring at her. "Oh…hey…Kai."

"Hey." Kai growled.

"Um…is this…is this yours?" she asked innocently. Kai held up the white feather. _Crap._

"Let me guess. You didn't tell him." Tysa glared and pegged the sketchbook at Kai's head. (yes, it may be just a collecting of cardboard and paper, but adding Tysa's throwing strength and anger…) "Oom!"

"No, happy?! You were right! I was wrong! Again!" she yelled angrily. "As always…" Kai blinked.

"I'm not always right." He protested.

"Really." Tysa asked, crossing her arms. "Name one time when you were wrong." Kai opened his mouth, then closed it. "See! You can't even remember! Not that you'd _want _to, then again."

"…Well…there is…_one_ thing." Kai admitted sheepishly, turning his gaze to the side.

"Do tell." Tysa stated sarcastically. Kai didn't respond. "Well? What's this 'one thing'?"

"Thaiwoodnverleku." Kai said quietly.

"Come again. I don't think even _dogs_ heard that." Tysa responded bitterly, arms crossing.

"Thatiwoodneverleekou." Kai repeated quietly, but a bit slower.

"Eh?"

"That I like you!" Kai exploded (if he hung on for one more repeat, Tysa would've let it go. It's poor irony). Tysa blinked and stared at a very frustrated looking Kai.

"…Darn earwax." Tysa said after a while, tilting her head to the side to bang on it. "I thought I heard that you _like_ me."

_Crap, so that _wasn't_ in my head…_Kai thought angrily.

"Is that bad?" Kai asked, getting as angry as she was.

"…" Tysa stared at Kai. "I…can't…" she mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Ah, nothing. Just…" _I…can't see myself with him…it's like he blinds me. _ "…You know what? I like it here." She said, looking around the forest. "It's calming, peaceful…it's six o'clock so I have to make dinner before Brother dies of starvation…" Kai wondered how she could say all of that in the same tone and expression. "…can I ask you something?"

"What?" Kai asked.

"…well…I don't know…"

"If you don't have anything to say, don't speak." Kai told her. Tysa wasn't affected.

_Translation: Just tell me._ She thought, then smiled inwardly. _I can serve of a guy—girl translator…I knew having a mainly male family would pay off somehow._

"Well…can I borrow your sketchbook?" Tysa asked. Kai felt himself choking.

"…What?"

"This." Tysa held up the sketchbook in front of Kai. "S-K-E-T-C-H—"

"I know how to spell it!" Kai growled, snatching it from her.

"Really."

"…" Kai stared at the sketchbook. It was like his journal. He couldn't just give it to her…

…unless…

"Fine." He said, putting the sketchbook in her hands. "But, under one condition."

"Um…sure." Tysa said, feeling a bit nervous under Kai's serious expression. "What is it?"

"You have to do something that I'll ask of you." Tysa felt her little bit nervousness grow.

_I think I should give this back…_

"_When_ I ask you." Kai said, walking off. Tysa blinked, then looked at the sketchbook.

_Was it worth it?_ She looked at the first page again. _…Maybe it was._

_--_that night--_  
_

"Unnh…aaahh…" Wyatt tossed and turned fearfully in his sleep, sweat drops sliding down his face as if he was running. "Unnn…"

**--Wyatt's Dream—**

"Hfff…huff…huff…" Wyatt fearfully ran in the darkness.

"Come…"

"What?" Wyatt looked behind him nervously as he ran.

"Come back to me…fellow non-existant…"

"N-no!" Wyatt cried. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Wyatt cried as the darkness started to over take him. "Aaaaah!"

-a while later-

Wyatt lay unconscious, small breaths leaving his body. The sound of footsteps reached his mind. _Who's…who's there…_ The footsteps got nearer until Wyatt could assume they stopped right in front of his head.

"Wake up." A voice commanded. "Otherwise, just give up your existence."

_Give up? Like my life? I…I don't want to die! I want to live…_

"Well? What's your decision?" Wyatt groaned as he made an effort to get up.

"I-I don't want to go back there!" Wyatt cried, then looked up at the person. She had a black tank-top and pants with a small cut on each legs. Long blue-black hair reached her boot-covered knees, and brown eyes stared at him critically.

"M-Ms. Tysa?"

* * *

Gee, why is she in his dream? Questions, questions, and I don't feel like answerin' cuz I'm tutoring Hikaru (Tohru's little sister). Fun times, fun times...(obviously sarcasm)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	12. Chapter 12

I sometimes wonder why, out of all the names for Kai, that one was selected. I mean, it means _shellfish_. It doesn't even relate to fire! But I had fun and looked up Kai's name in a Japanese--English Dictionary. Kai, with the same spelling, can also mean 'feelings of the people'. You can just imagine my shocked/confused face. There's also words where Kai is the first part like Kaigo which means 'nursing a paitent'. There were a lot of words with 'kai' that involved 'nursing a paitent'. There's also one, Kairan, which means literally 'bearing an egg'. My confused face just got worse...and then I saw kaishaku which means 'suicide assistant'. Who the heck would even _help_ with a suicide?! There was really nothing that matched his his character...

It's weird that I'm talking so much about a guy's name who isn't even _in_ this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 12: Date

Ray smiled a bit as he woke up at 6:00. Technically, to him, he was still waking up at 5:00, but it didn't really matter to him. It was Sunday, which meant Tysa was off from school. He took a deep breath.

_Ok, you can do this. _He assured himself. _She has nothing to do today, right?…Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_

After he dressed, he took another deep breath before he walked out his room into the Granger hallway.

_She should be up by now, right? Don't want to be too early…_He put soft steps on the wood floor, knowing that Tyson and Max would still be sleeping and who-knows-where Hitoshi was. When he got to Tysa's door, he knocked on it.

"Tysa?" he asked normally. "Are you up?"

"Huh?" Tysa opened the door, slightly surprising Ray. She seemed awake, but she was wearing a long t-shirt and what (hopefully!) seemed to be shorts underneath. Her long hair was revealed and went to its full length—past her knees. "Oh. Good morning, Ray."

"Uh…good morning." Ray responded after the shock. Soon, he remembered what he was there for, and blushed a bit. "Um…you're not doing anything today…right?"

"Hmm…" Tysa thought about it, making Ray's heart beat faster from anticipation. "Not that I know of…why?"

"Well…uh…I was…w-wondering if…y-you wanted to do something today…" Tysa blinked.

"Sure." She said, smiling a bit. "Wait out here." Ray nodded as the door closed. He assumed now she was getting dressed, and turned his head, not wanting to get distracted. Soon, she came out in her usual clothes. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Well…uh…" _That's what I forgot!_ Ray thought, remembering that he had thought it out yesterday. "I guess…whatever you want?" Tysa smiled. 

"Ok. Gimme a sec to give Hitoshi my ten-minute notice so _he_ can cook breakfast." Tysa then thought about it. "Er…on second thought…I really don't want him to burn down the house…"

"I heard that." Hitoshi said, glaring between a surprised Ray and a not-so-surprised Tysa.

"You won't have anything to hear _with_ if you don't leave…" Tysa muttered so that only the three of them can hear. Hitoshi nervously and quickly vanished, knowing she would go through with that threat. Ray's mind tried to argue between pride and nervousness, but decided to remain neutral.

"So…it's ok?" Ray asked. Tysa nodded.

"Sure. Let me just make a breakfast for them."

"Ah, let me help!" Ray offered as he followed Tysa into the kitchen.

Hitoshi watched Ray and his little sister leave the house later that day. He smiled and sighed. He was happy his sister was finally getting out in the open. After their mother died, Tysa just started to decline in the social department. It wasn't that she was mean, she just stopped opening up to other people. That's why he was so surprised when he found out she had actually made friends while he was gone. It made him happy to see his little sister smile again.

_She looks so much like...mother. _Hitoshi thought, then looked into his pocket when his beyblade started to glow on and off. He took it out.

"Looks like you found something, Zhàn Shì…"

"So…um…where do you want to go first?" Ray asked. _Ok, Ray just relax. One date won't change your friendship, right?_

"Hmm…" Tysa brought a finger to her bottom lip. "Depends." She smiled mischievously and looked at Ray from the corner of her now silver neko-jin eye, making her look more like a cat. "Is this a date?" she asked impishly, making Ray blush.

"Ehwaa?" he asked nervously (the poor guy caves in under pressure from Tysa…). "W-well, uh…I-it doesn't have to be…"

"Do you want it to be one?" Tysa asked.

"If…you don't mind…" Ray's heart was beating like no tomorrow.

"Ok, then, let's go to the park." Ray looked at her to see her smiling, then turn back front. "I think both of us will be a lot happier there, then following any normal date routine." Ray nodded in agreement.

"Right."

"I think that one looks like a rabbit."

"Really? I think it looks like a plant."

"Plants with rabbit ears! Heehee." Tysa laughed at her idea as her and Ray laid on the grass watching the clouds after eating ice cream.

"Plants with rabbit ears?" Ray repeated, confused.

"Hey, it could happen." Tysa stated as Ray unsuccessfully imagined an actual plant with twitching rabbit ears. The watched silently as more clouds passed by. Soon, Ray couldn't resist. He yawned and stretched his arms out, accidentally (really, it was accidental) resting his hand in Tysa's.

"Ah…" they both said, none of them looking towards each other's blushing faces. Soon, Ray smiled a bit and squeezed their hands a bit, making Tysa smile a bit as well.

"Oh, look." Tysa pointed up to a flower-like shaped cloud. "Now that one's a plant."

"It looks like a flower." Ray agreed.

"…a magnolia…"

"Huh?"

"Oh…" Tysa and Ray turned to each other. "I was thinking about the Campbell's Magnolia…is there something wrong?"

"No…it's just that…it's a really rare flower. Where did you hear of it?"

"Ah, well…" Tysa turned back to the sky. "Did you know my mother was Chinese?"

"Really?" Ray asked, thinking all this time, Hitoshi, Tyson, and Tysa were all Japanese.

"Really. When I was younger, we went on a vacation there once, but I got lost. It was in a forest part, so I had to give up walking after a while. After a while, when no one came, I started to get really upset. Then, this boy that looked about my age came up and started speaking in Chinese. I only knew a few words in the language, so I just said hello. Then, I think he asked me if I was sad, and I didn't reply. Then he just ran off. Probably an hour or so, it started to rain, and I became even more upset. Then I saw the boy running up to me again. He was panting and mud covered. Then, he gave me the magnolia, smiling." (phew, that's a lot of dialogue!) Tysa smiled a bit. "I wish I could see him again. I actually know how to say thank you this—" Ray gently went over Tysa and placed his lips on hers softly. Tysa gently started to close her eyes and relax into it as Ray cupped her face to kiss her more deeply. Tysa let out a gentle sigh when Ray stopped kissing her. They both blinked, then, for some very strange reason, they both burst out in laughter. Ray rolled of Tysa as they laughed, and soon they both stopped laughing and started to breathe.

"Heheh. Random laughter….Aisle 9…heehee…" Tysa stated.

"Ahaha…ah…" _…_Cloud _9…_Ray thought as they smiled at each other. Tysa stood up first.

"We should get home." Tysa stated. "Don't want Hitoshi to send a search party."

"Right." Ray let Tysa pull him up, and they started to walk back home. As they walked, Ray mustered up enough confidence to held her hand. Tysa let him.

"Hup." Hitoshi flawlessly landed inside the dark BBA office through the window. Luckily for him, there was no one else. "Ok…first…" he walked over to the desk. "Let's see what Zhàn Shì heard…" He put the bit in his beyblade and brought it to his ear. "Huh?!" Hitoshi took the beyblade away from his ear and stared at it. "That voice can't be……"

_…Let's see what else is here…_ he thought, going to the other side of the desk and started to check the drawers.

"Phew, finally some rest…"

"Mr. Dickenson!" Hitoshi said softly, then quickly dashed to the window to run with a paper in his hand. He stared at it as he landed outside.

_…I hope he didn't need this…  
_

* * *

In addition to the above note, i also looked up Ray's name (well, technically Rei cuz it's the Japanese version) and with the same spelling it means 'cold; cool'. I think Aoki Takao messed up with the names a bit...i mean, Reigan means 'cold look' and reiketsu means 'cold-bloodedness'. I really think there's a mistake between Ray's and Kai's name...but it also seems like there's a lot of references to 'sisters' and 'wives'...I'm starting to feel like 'Rei' is actually a girl's name..._  
_

_Mizuki Sakura_


	13. Chapter 13

Jo, people. Nothing's really big, just my mom's shopping for my Chinese class' China trip in about two months (don't worry, I'll post up a reminder with what chapter's needed at that time). I just got a new videogame. I'm happy. (Chibi Black Cat plays DS Lite with the new Inuyasha game) Speaking of Inuyasha, I finally got an idea for an Inuyasha fanfic called **Recollection**. So, there's something for my Inuyasha readers as well.

* * *

Chapter 13: Discovery

"Yes! No school until further notice!" Tyson cheered walking down the hallway of his house with Max. There had been an explosion of gasses in the chemistry lab the night before, although no bodies were found. In case the gasses could be dangerous, they decided to give the students a little vacation. (you take your eyes off your universe for one second and what happens? Your cousin decides she wants something to explode...) "That means more Beyblading!"

"Tackle attack!"

"What?" Tyson asked, looking behind him and soon met the ground with his sister's weight on top of him, knocking him unconscious (mainly from shock).

"Tysa!" Max cried. "What did you _do_ to him?!"

"I tackled him." Tysa said simply, sitting up on her brother. "I felt the need for a spontaneous entrance."

"Well, that certainly was spontaneous..." Max agreed, both her and Max thinking: _Normally, she jump kicks..._

"Right." Tysa agreed with a smile.

"Tysa, Max!" Kenny called from the end of the hallway which led to the outside. "Get Tyson to wake up so we can start practicing!"

"Oh, fun. He's gone commando on us again..." Tysa stated.

"How are we gonna get him up, Tysa?" Max asked. Tysa thought about it, seeing that her brother was a heavy sleeper.

"Well, I'm gonna need a wild green-colored rabbit, a blow torch, and a six legged spider from Antartica." She said seriously, placing her fist on her hand, confusing poor Max.

"Uh..." Max stated. "Maybe we should go with _actual _items around the house..."

Meanwhile, Ray and Kai were waiting outside. Ray was smiling and humming to himself. If the humming didn't annoy Kai, it was the smile. Kai was starting to learn that whenever Ray smiled, it didn't bode well for him.

"Tackle attack!"

"What?"

"Tysa! What did you _do _to him?!" Kai blinked, almost tempted to look inside, if Ray didn't keep that happy expression.

"You are aware that Tysa probably killed her brother again, right?" Kai asked him.

"Yep!" Ray said cheerfully. Kai rolled his eyes.

"That isn't good." He said simply.

"What?" Ray looked at Kai. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something else..." Ray then continued to smile. Kai continued thoughts of launching his beyblade at him.

_At this point, it would be worth it..._ he started to think.

"What is making you this happy?" Kai asked, starting to get _really_ annoyed. Ray gave a small smile.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Ray asked in a tone Kai soon became annoyed with.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be asking!"

"Well...yesterday, I asked Tysa out." Ray said, the smile and humming returning. Kai felt as though he'd been shot.

_Say something! _ The inner Kai yelled. _Anything!_

_I don't want to sound _interested _in it!_

_But you are, right?_

_...a bit..._

_Look, at this point, I don't care if you say peanuts, just say something!_

"And she said yes." Kai said, almost disbelieving.

_That's way better than peanuts..._Inner Kai stated.

Anything's _better than peanuts!_

"Yep! I don't think I would've been this happy if she said no."

"Why would you ask Tysa out?" Kai asked. Ray looked like he started to choke, and his face became a red color.

"Umm...well..."

"Let it Rip!"

"Aaaah!"

"What was that?" Kai asked as they looked inside.

"Tysa!" Ray cried. "Don't shoot your beyblade at your brother!"

"Eh?" Tysa turned to Ray and Kai, then smiled. "Oh, he's fine, see?" They looked to see that the beyblade had hit Tyson's _hat_, not his head.

"Fine?!" Tyson sat up. "Fine?! I thought I would have a heart attack!" Tyson yelled at his sister. He was responded by a pat on the head.

"Let's go practice!" she cheered.

Kai had gotten a new sketchbook. Seeing that Tysa had his previous one, he needed something else to record his drawings. Unintentionally, though, drawings of Tysa were on the pages before the one he was currently drawing on, which was also of the girl.

_Hmph. Why am I so mad?_ Kai growled in his thoughts. _It's not like Tysa is or will be my girlfriend…not that I care or not! _Kai shook his head, erasing that last thought. _…I want Tysa to be happy…as a friend._

"Tackle attack!" (Guess who?!)

"Wha—oomph!" Kai said as he landed on the ground with Tysa's weight on him. When his shock faded, he glared at the girl on his chest. "What did you do that for?!" Kai yelled.

_Normally, she jump-kicks…_

"I felt the need for another spontaneous entrance!" Tysa stated, obviously fulfilled.

"Just…get off!" Kai yelled angrily.

"Hmm…" Tysa appeared to think about it, moving to a sitting position on Kai.

"Have you made your decision?" Kai asked sarcastically, faking boredom.

"Yep. No." Tysa told him, earning a glare she easily shrugged off. "Lift your legs up."

"And why?" Kai asked, rarely in the mood to do anything for the younger girl.

"Do it, or I'll break them." Kai blinked.

_She wouldn't, would she…_Kai thought, feeling that odd mixture of fear and admiration.

After Kai had bent his legs, Tysa comfortably leaned on him, holding his first sketchbook.

"What am I, a chair now?" Kai spat. Tysa smirked.

"If the shoe fits…" She flipped a few pages in the first sketchbook as Kai rolled his eyes. If she had asked that about a year or so ago, Kai would've had the dignity and the lack of knowledge to Tysa's strength to fight back.

"Hey!" Tysa said after a while, angrily.

"Wha—umm!" Kai's mouth met the bottom of Tysa's shoe (that'll leave a mark).

"How is me landing face first in a mine cart funny?!" Tysa cried. Kai shrugged.

"You landed on Ray." He explained. Tysa narrowed her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you…" Tysa grumbled, knowing that she wasn't really.

"Well, you're not my dream date either." Kai responded, knowing that she was really. Tysa chuckled a bit.

"You can put your legs down." Tysa told him. Kai rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

"Thanks for your permission, master…" Kai grumbled. Tysa chuckled again.

"Now, close your eyes." Kai shook his head in a 'why me' sort of thing, but again obeyed. He felt Tysa shuffle a bit, then felt something warm and soft on his cheek. He opened his eyes slightly to see Tysa kissing his cheek, then stand up. She offered her hand.

"Let's go, ok?" Tysa asked. Kai looked at her, then took the hand. He then became more surprised when Tysa didn't let go.

_Wait...she went out with Ray...so that means she has to like him more...so, why is she doing this...and..._ Kai cut himself off when she smiled at him. He couldn't help it. He smiled back, continuing his thoughts. _...why don't I care?_

"..." Hitoshi took a deep breath, relaxing against the chair in his room. In truth, his room was more like an office, with all sorts of papers, folders, and books taking up most of the free space. If Tysa hadn't stopped him, he would be bed less as well. The paper from Mr. Dickenson's office was in the center of his desk, with undecoded letters on it. Hitoshi sighed. "Why would Mr. Dickenson have this sort of paper in his office? And that voice..." Hitoshi thought back to what his bit beast earlier recorded. The voice sounded so much like his sister, but that was impossible because she had practice, school, and she didn't really trust him and Grandpa at home alone for more than an hour. Hitoshi glared at that, putting his hands behind his head.

_I'm seven years older than her, yet _I'm _the one treated like I'm a little kid!_ Hitoshi thought, knowing that wasn't true. When he came back from helping dad, he had most respect over his twin siblings. In fact, Tysa would actually let him call her 'little sis', as much as she hated Tyson calling her that. He sighed again, knowing that choosing to coach Team BEGA made Tysa more pissed at him than usual, making her feel that he couldn't be left alone for five minutes. He chuckled a bit. He never understood it, but Tysa had a tendency to protect people who want to protect her, even if it was violent.

_Sis never was good at expressing her feelings..._Hitoshi thought with a smile, then frowned. _And that might be her problem._ He thought back to the other day, when he saw Tysa and Ray leave on their 'date'. _I wonder how Kai feels about it, and...about her._ Kai always seemed a bit competitive to Tysa, mainly because of their dominant personalities. They both needed _something_ to rule, even if it was a cat.

Out of his thoughts for the time being, he focused back on the paper. It looked old, the sort of thing their father would have enjoyed.

"I wonder when you'll be back, Dad..." Hitoshi asked rhetorically, knowing that their dad would be busy for quite some time. He had been more resistant to come home since their mother died. _Mom..._As Hitoshi thought that, he noticed his hand was fading in and out.

"W-what?!" he exclaimed, then looked around the room, where other different objects were doing the same thing. "...What's going on?"

* * *

(Chibi Black Cat yawns) other than that, I've been having fun torturing Tohru. (Baby Chibi Black Cat crys as it balances on crutches) We were watching Naruto the other day and this is what happened.

Tohru: So, who did that jutsu again?

Sakura: (whose mind happened to be somewhere else at that exact moment) Inuyasha...crap.

Tohru: (gives Sakura a strange look)

Sakura: I didn't mean that! (Tohru continues the look)...crutchy.

(B.C.B.C crys) I'm gonna call her that from now on. (C.B.C. grins)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	14. Chapter 14

It's the day after Valentines Day which means...nothing. I just have no school for the rest of the week and Monday. (Chibi Black Cat cheers) So, I'm spending it going to Borders, working, and doing virtually nothing. Life is good.

* * *

Chapter 14: In Progress

"...And so, in return for his dream, the village's dreams were all restored, making it a happy and prosperous place once again." Ms. Kincaid finished, signaling to the students that they could close their books. A girl in the back raised her hand. "Yes, Ayana?"

"Why would he do that?" the girl asked. "I mean, it was his dream to fly, then this village comes along that he has no relation to, and he decides to give everything up? Where's the point?"

"Um...the point...uh..." Ms. Kincaid stumbled for an answer (what happened to the good ol' days where we just _read_ the book?).

"The point is to be unselfish and caring, and that one person can change the life of others." Hilary stated, helping out Ms. Kincaid.

"Sometimes I think Hilary would make a better teacher than Ms. Kincaid..." Tyson muttered.

"Huh?" Tysa asked.

"Nothing." Tyson told her.

"Um...that's right, Hilary. The moral is to be unselfish." Ms. Kincaid agreed.

"...but can't there be more to it?" Tysa asked.

"Like what, Tysa?" Ms. Kincaid asked.

"Well, maybe he gave up his dream because he was scared of what could happen if he continued. Or maybe, tempted by the fact he had a 'beautiful dream', he gave it up for the pride of having one. But, what if he didn't give up the dream? Maybe he would be able to fly, leaving that village to be destroyed, but who would know that village was even there? What difference would it make on the impact on the world?"

"Uh..." Ms. Kincaid blinked, as did the rest of the class as they turned to Tysa. "That's...one way to think of it...but let's keep the unselfish moral, ok?"

"Huh?" Tysa blinked, as she just been snapped out from a trance.

"What was that, Tysa?" Kenny asked from the side Tyson was on.

"What was what?" Tysa asked Kenny, still confused. "What did I say?"

"You said _something_ if that makes you feel better." Tyson told her. "I zoned out after 'happen'."

"Gee, I can name over ten sentences that involves the word 'happen'. Thanks for clarifying." Tysa stated, narrowing her eyes. Tyson narrowed his eyes in return, making them look like mirror images.

"You know, I think you and Kai alternate making each other worse."

"Pfft." Tysa turned front with her expression. "Who needs him? I was born evil. _He's_ the one learning from the master."

"..." Tyson turned his head to the side with a pout also on his face. Lucky for both of them, Tyson was incredibly passive to his sister.

"If you two ever spawn, I'll check for devil horns, because there is no way any child of yours could be good-natured." Hilary stated from in front of Tysa (in other words, she sits in front of Tysa).

"Of course, for that to happen, all my family has to be killed and I must be deathly drunk to at least _think_ of considering the process on how that would happen." Tysa told her, as somewhere Kai sneezed.

"Hmm..." Hilary mused with a small smile, then turned back around, confusing Tysa.

"Hey, has anyone noticed that when ever she smiles like that, it means that either a: something bad will happen to me or b: that'll actually happen?" Tysa asked, with a miserable expression on her face.

"Well, if you and Kai do spawn and I do have to die, I'll self-impose it. I don't think I'll be able to stand a pure evil niece or nephew." Tyson muttered.

A while after school ended for Granger and co., Kai sneezed one last time and rubbed under his nose.

"Ug...I don't think I'm getting a cold..." He thought, looking at the view from the tall building.

"Jo, Kai!" Tysa stated, flying up to where Kai was.

"...'jo'? Kai repeated.

"Weird way to say 'yo', got stuck in my vocabulary, and..." Tysa looked at Kai's face and started to laugh in tears.

"...what?" Kai asked, becoming more annoyed with Tysa.

"Heehee...sorry, sorry...ha..." Tysa breathed. "It's just that...this entire day...well...Hilary mentioned that any child we spawn will be pure evil...and...hahahaha! I...I just can't imagine that!" she said, starting to laugh again. Kai stayed silent, but confused, having no idea how to respond.

"...Wait...do you mean..._together_...?" Kai asked, feeling an urge to throw something at Hilary.

"Yah..." Tysa laughed. "Isn't that just ridiculous?" Kai still wasn't sure how to respond to that. Noticing, Tysa stopped laughing and looked at the blinking into space Kai. "...Kai? You ok?"

"Uh..." he stated, still into space. Tysa gave him a closer look.

"You..._do_...think it's silly...right?" she asked, walking closer to him. He looked at her. "I mean...you, me, having a kid..." a smile tugged her lips. "Don't you think it'll be strange?"

"Eh, hmph." Kai soon reverted back to his original nature. "That'll be the day."

"Yeah, I thought so." Tysa smiled, seeing Kai go back to normal. "I mean, I told Hilary I'd have to be drunk to even consider it."

"Of course." Kai stated. _Crap._

_Just—for once—say what you mean! Please!!_

"...Really?" Kai asked, looking at her.

"Well, yeah..." Tysa turned to Kai. "I mean..." Tysa started to feel a little nervous. "...can you imagine us having a future together?" Kai put his hands on Tysa's face and pulled her so that they were centimeters apart. "K...Kai?" Tysa said quietly, nervous that she couldn't see his expression.

_What if I...said yes?_ Kai thought, looking at Tysa.

"Meow!" Mitsu and Kuro walked up to the two teens. "Meow?" After a few more moments of silently staring, Kai then let Tysa go as if nothing had happened, and bent down to greet the cats, leaving Tysa confused.

"Deh?" she asked, unmoving.

"Meow?"

Tysa looked down to see Kai dangling some sort of grass in front of Kuro, tormenting him, and Mitsu looking at her curiously. A 'smile' crossed Mitsu's face. "Meow!"

"..." A silent smile crossed Tysa face as she bent down to Mitsu and petted her. Then, she snatched the grass out of Kai's hand, and starting playing with Mitsu.

"Hey!" Kai yelled. Tysa stuck her tongue out.

"Get your own weed-thingy!" she yelled back.

"That _is_ my weed!" Kai retorted.

"Can you prove it?"

"What?!"

"Wait, that would mean showing yourself to the cops, won't it?"

"I—grr..." Kai sank back to his position, glaring at Tysa from the side. "...Kimi ga kirai desu..." Tysa grinned cockily at Kai.

"I'm such a horrible person."

"Mraa." Kuro had moved over to Mitsu to play with the weed-thingy (I need to find out what that is...), leaving Kai.

"Yet, it seems to cats like me more." Tysa stated. Kai 'hmph'ed.

"I'm not surprised. Cats are all over you and Ray."

"Oh, yeah, Kai..." Tysa took out Kai's sketchbook and flipped to a picture of Tyson, who was sleeping halfway off the bed. "This is funny."

Kai shrugged.

"Had no camera."

"Did you bother to help him?"

"No." Tysa hit Kai with the sketchbook. "Ow! Stop that! Do I look like a punching bag?!"

"Does having the same IQ count?" Tysa asked. Kai turned his head away from Tysa in anger. "Oh, is wittle Kwai still not used to getting is head mopped on the fwoor by the big bad girl?" (you can just imagine Kai's anger mark getting bigger...) Kai didn't respond. "Oh, come off it, Kai." Tysa placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. "You know you'll just drop it the next day." Kai looked a bit at Tysa from the side.

_...She's right...she could do the worse thing possible...and I'll forgive her._ His expression softened to Tysa's smile. _I wonder why that is..._

_See? There's a good boy..._Tysa thought, making her smile grow larger in an attempt not to say that. Then, her hand became see through again—but so did Kai.

"What?" she said aloud, feeling cold as her body went through the vanishing Kai...

"Oompf!" both Tysa and Kai groaned as they both fell on the roof. Kai glared at the girl on top of his back.

"What did you do that for?!" Kai yelled.

"B-but..." Tysa started. "I...you were...disappearing...and I..."

"What are you talking about—" Tysa grabbed his collar and started to shake him.

"Both you and I were see through and you were disappearing and I was going through you and..." she said quickly as she shook Kai faster (Tysa, you're killing him...). Soon she realized she was blocking Kai's air route and stopped, just in time to he his face in a KO'ed look (probably meaning he didn't hear _any_ of it...)

"...And here I thought you didn't need to breathe..." she said more to herself. Kai snapped back and glared.

"Of course I need to breath! I'm human!" he yelled back. Tysa let go and smirked.

"I always figured you were some sort of asexual anaerobic creature." Tysa told him.

"A...what?" Kai asked, dazed and confused.

"Anyways, I'm done torturing you for the day, so I'm going home."

"Did...did you just call me a bacteria?" Kai asked, as she prepared to leave.

"Smart boy." Tysa smiled and flew away, leaving a confused, but increasingly getting annoyed Kai.

_...I often forget why I put up with her..._Kai took out a drawing of Tysa, smiling from becoming the world champion. _...then I remember. _

_...I'm in a good mood..._Tysa thought, thinking about why she was in a good mood. _But...I felt this before..._She walked in her house and yawned.

"I'm home..." she said. _Why do I feel so tired?_

"Hey, Tysa." Tysa turned to the side to see Ray working with his Driger.

"Ray..." Tysa said, stifling another yawn. Ray heard it.

"Are you ok, Tysa?" he asked. "You sound tired."

"I'm fine. Really." She smiled. Ray gave her a look that looked like he didn't believe her. "I am fine." She said in a sing-song voice.

"...I'll cook dinner tonight, then, if you don't mind." Ray stated, getting up. He put on hand on Tysa's shoulder and smiled. "Get some rest, ok?"

"Uh...uh-huh." Tysa nodded. An odd nervous feeling stemmed from Ray's touch and Tysa went inside and to her room. She sighed and fell on her bed. _This is the feeling...I feel from Ray..._

* * *

I hope y'all paid close attention to a certain part in this chapter (I'm not going to tell you which part though, and it might not be the part you think). Anyways, hope you enjoyed. 

_Mizuki Sakura__  
_


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there! I meant to have this up _way_ sooner, but like I said in earlier chapters, I'm trying to type up the chapter after this so that if I leave, you get to read two! (Speaking of which, I'm gonna be gone from April 1 to 10, but I'll remind y'all) So, I had a horrible brain death for that and this chapter:

Sakura: Ok, I'm gonna work hard on this! No more distractions!

Mom: Sakura! Homework!

Sakura: Ok, homework first...(an hour or so later)...I feel like playing Harvest Moon...(leaves computer for another day or so)

Ok, brain death _and_ a horrible attention span. But, Chapter 15 is here. And don't worry. For lack of action in these chapters, I'm gonna make up for it later. Don't worry! (And later could mean...somewhere in fall. Or summer if you're all lucky)

* * *

Chapter 15: New Material

"..." Tysa looked at herself in the mirror with a hesitant, surly look on her face. She was examining herself with her normal outfit, but without the hat, and had mixed feelings about her reflection.

_Hmm..._ She thought with an examining look on her face. _I actually look more like a girl...mmm..._Tysa hesitantly looked down with a grimace at her 'growing' body. She remembered her first battle with Ming-Ming, how she thought Tysa was a boy. Her nose wrinkled at the sound of that girl's voice, considering she absolutely hated girls like those. They were the ones who picked on her when she was younger. She let out a sigh and took one last look at her feminine reflection before looking to find her hat.

It was Sunday, so that meant no school. Tyson would still be sleeping. She walked towards the door and gave a gazing look at the rising sun.

"Tysa?" Max's voice yawned behind her. Tysa turned around to the sleepy blonde.

"Oh, hey, Max. What are you doing up? It's not like you to get up early." Max yawned again.

"Thought I could work on Draciel a bit...Kenny's been bugging me about it." Max walked to where Tysa was.

"Speaking of beyblades, how's your Mom and Dad's project?" Mr. Tate had gone to the U.S. earlier to work on a new beyblade with Max's mother. Max nodded.

"Pretty good from what I know. They're almost finished with the research by now."

"Did they write you?"

"Yeah." Max replied, only to meet Tysa's patented 'evil' smirk (imagine something like the Grinch's smirk on a female, smarter-looking, Tyson's face).

"From China?"

"What?" Max scratched the back his head. "D-don't be silly, Tysa..."

"Really?" she faked a sigh. "And here I assumed you were keeping in contact with Mariam."

"Ha ha..." a red flushed arrived on Max's cheeks.

"And 100 points for Team Kairi." Tysa faked an announcer's voice. Max sighed.

"Did you have to do that?" Tysa put her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Yep!" she said cheerfully, making Max feel worse. He groaned.

"So, where were you going?" he asked, praying to change the subject.

"Nowhere, really. Just taking a walk."

"Huh. Hey, Tysa?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen your brother recently?"

"Which one? The one with the food obsession or the one who is cooking inept?"

"Um...cooking inept." Max told her. "He's supposed to be coaching us, isn't he? But I haven't seen him around..."

"AAAAAH!" Hitoshi's voice broke through the silence. "MAH TONNN!!"

"Ah, there he is." Tysa pointed out. "He's in the kitchen."

"W-what was he doing?" Max asked, almost too nervous to check. Tysa grinned.

"Ray got me a _special ingredient_ that will burn anyone's tongue unless they're a White Tiger. I call it 'Hitoshi repellent'."

"AH HAT CHU!" Hitoshi yelled.

"See if I care!" Tysa responded. (This is one of the rare moments that both me and Max are glad they're only children)

"Where did you put it?" Max asked, despite his mind telling him to stop asking.

"In a cake. I can't tackle him 24/7."

"AH _WHILL_ GEAT RAVENGHE!!"

"You couldn't make a _baby_ cry!" Tysa retorted. That shut Hitoshi up. Or probably he couldn't stand to yell with his horribly burning tongue.

"You're just a loving family, aren't you?" Max asked, unable to resist a smile. Tysa nodded.

"You should see us on April Fools. And Christmas. And New Years. Both of them. In fact, practically every holiday."

"There's never a dull moment, huh?"

"Uh...if there was, I can't remember."

"Hey, why don't you come to the shop with me? You can get some practice with that E.O.S. system."

"Sure." Tysa said, and the two of them started walking. "So, you never thought of having siblings, Max?"

"Ah ha. The Bladebreakers are all the family I need." _And can barely survive..._

When they arrived at the shop, Max started looking through his pocket.

"You sure it's ok for us to be here, Maxi?" Tysa asked.

"Yeah. There's a reason Dad gave me the keys." Max said, pulling out the silver key. "Ok..." he opened the door and turned on the lights, and the two went inside.

"Hmm. Looks a bit more homey now." Tysa observed, looking into the kitchen-like area.

"Yeah, well, it's home." Max summed up, looking in the storage area. He started to dig around in some of the boxes. "Lessee..." Tysa poked her head into the storage area.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Maxi?" Tysa asked.

"Dad said there's a new part for me in one of these boxes..."

"Hmm." Tysa thought for a while. "Hey, Max?"

"Yah?" Max pulled out a small box from one of the bigger ones and checked it. After a while he put it back.

"What do you plan do to when you get older? Work at the shop or your Mom's lab?" Max was silent to the question, then looked up to the ceiling.

"I guess I put _some_ thought into it, considering I will have to choose..." Max started. "But I suppose I'll stay here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like it here in Japan." He took a deep breath. "Lots more to do, y'know?" Tysa grinned, and from behind him, put one arm around Max's neck and the other around his stomach.

"And also the innocent Japanese school girls who _love_ the blonde hair dye." Tysa teased, careful not to choke her friend (not that she couldn't...)

"I didn't dye it!" Max protested, putting his hands on the arm around his neck. He faked gagging, even though he knew she was teasing. "I was born with this!"

"Oh really?" Tysa continued, paying no mind to the fake gagging.

"Yes!"

"But you didn't deny that you're interested in innocent Japanese school girls." Max gulped.

"Well, they're sort of cute..." Max said guiltily.

"Gee, that's something to share in your next letter to your girlfriend."

"No!" Max's guilty face turned into one of panic, remembering that Tysa and Mariam were friends. "D-don't tell her! A-and she's not my girlfriend!" Tysa laughed, removing her arms.

"Don't worry, Maxi. I won't tell. Yet."

"Y-yet?" Max asked, continuing to look in the boxes.

"Yep. I'll use it as blackmail material, saying you have dreams of me in school girl outfits." Tysa said cheerfully. Max gulped again, remembering his dream last week.

"B-but I don't..." Max whined innocently.

"But _she_ doesn't know if you do or not, huh?" Tysa asked. Max could feel himself going down the drain...

"I suppose I'm getting the nice treatment, aren't I?" Max asked, finally finding the box he was looking for.

"Yep." Tysa smiled. "Believe me, I can do worse."

"I bet." Max agreed nervously. _Note to self: Let her never, _**never**_ find out about that dream..._

"So, found what you were looking for?" Tysa asked as Max approached her spot in the door way. Max nodded.

"Yep. Let's go home."

"Hey, Tysa, Max." Tyson greeted them as the two walked in the house in the afternoon. "Where were you?"

"Oh, you know, just beyblading. Blackmailing. The usual." Tysa smiled. Max gave a nervous laugh. Tyson gave Max a forced smile with narrowed eyes.

"You too?" Tyson asked. Max nodded. "I don't think I want to know what's worth blackmailing about you..." Max sighed.

"So where's Hitoshi?" Tysa asked. Tyson led them to the kitchen where their coach was panting on the floor with his tongue hanging out.

"Id ent froum horibible bernin' ta meldle bernin..." Hitoshi managed to say.

"Where's Ray?" Max asked.

"Went to find the hose." Tyson replied.

"If you own one." Ray stated, coming inside. "Tysa, did you _actually_ go through with it?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why am I not surprised this is your fault?" Tyson asked his sister as at that moment, Kai came in.

"So, today our coach is unconscious on the floor and we're not going to do anything?" he asked.

"That's pretty much the plan." Tysa stated, opening the refrigerator door. "Anyone want a soda? Besides Hitoshi?"

"Chu geys areh horibible sihlings..." Hitoshi managed to say. Everyone shrugged, each taking a soda.

_But the best family_. Max thought, taking a nice drink out of his soda.

* * *

I need Hitoshi to burn his tongue somewhere. 

Hitoshi: What type of mean person are you?!

Sakura: (triumphantly) The type who bothers to write this story! Oh, and reunite you with your sister. (Hitoshi sniffs a bit)

So, that's that. And if I don't come for a really, _really_ long time, feel free to check my Xanga: BlackCherryCat for any updates. Chances are that if I don't update that in a month, I'm dead...(jk)

_Mizuki Sakura  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Congrats you get two chapters today! Why, you ask (if you care enough, that is)? No reason. Just the chapter after this one (Chapter 18 for those who are confused) will be a nice fresh start for me. I think you'll like what I'm doing by at least chapter 20. And also, Tohru's birthday was on Wednesday (Baby Chibi Black Cat attempts to clap while standing in crutches) and meanwhile, I'm playing Sonic and the Secret Rings (Chibi Black Cat gloats while playing Wii while B.C.B.C. cries). Yeppers. And Warioware Smooth Moves is just strange...but I get to hit old people without feeling guilty! (C.B.C. cheers). Call it bad, but believe me, if you play(ed) you (will) know it's addicting.

* * *

Chapter 16: Reality

The morning light made Kai more uncomfortable than normal when he woke up. Maybe it had something to do with the girl shining a flashlight in his eye at 6:00 A.M., but that's just my guess.

"Kai. Are you awake?"

"Is that a flashlight?" he asked, more to confirming what woke him up.

"Yes, and yes again." Tysa agreed as Kai sat up. Kai looked at the girl.

"What are you doing...shining a flashlight in my eyes..." Kai looked at the clock. "...at 6:05 A.M.?!" he looked almost shocked.

"Well, I wanted to catch you before you left this morning." Tysa stated, seeing that Kai had slept over. Kai glared at Tysa.

"I hate you. So much." Tysa gave a small smirk.

"Believe me, there's a lot of other ways I could've woken you up, and none of them you would've liked more than this." Kai rolled his eyes.

_Don't strangle, don't strangle...yes, it's tempting, but don't._ He thought bitterly.

"And why did you want to wake me up at 6:00 in the morning?" Kai asked.

"Because it'll be too much work to find you later on today." Tysa answered.

"Why would you want to find me?"

"Well..." Tysa turned her head to the side. "I wanted to be in a private area with you..."

"What?" Kai asked softly as she leaned in closer.

Meanwhile, back in reality land, Tysa was wondering why her flashlight in the eyes trick wasn't working.

_That's it..._Tysa thought angrily. She left the room for a while, then came back with a bucket of water and an eye dropper. She placed the eyedropper over Kai's ear and started to drop water into it. As she did, Kai's face became twisted in discomfort until he woke up.

"What...?" he felt his ear. "Water?" he then looked at Tysa.

"Hi there." She said innocently, putting the bucket behind her back. Kai growled and laid back in the bed.

"What do you want?" he growled. Tysa narrowed her eyes.

"Aw, don't be like that." Tysa said coyly. "I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"And why's that?" he asked angrily. Tysa sat on the side of the bed.

"I...well...here." Tysa held out the sketchbook she borrowed. "I finished it." Kai reached to extend a hand to point to the nightstand. Tysa obeyed. "It feels...that you've been avoiding me recently." She turned to Kai. "Have you?" Kai opened his eyes a bit. "This may be being nosy, Kai, but...I want to know what you think." Kai snorted a bit.

"Oh, so now I think to you?" he asked. Tysa chuckled a bit.

"Just a bit. I always thought you think, Kai." Kai then thought about his recent dream.

_If you did, you'd kill me..._Kai thought to himself.

"Kai, be honest. Do you like Ray?" Tysa asked. Kai had to wonder that as he turned to Tysa.

_Like? I have respect for him as a 'blader but..._He looked at Tysa's eyes as he sat up to her. _It feels that you'll be closer to Tysa than I ever could be...and..._

"I'm jealous." He said out loud, then laid back on the bed. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Uh? Ok." Tysa blinked for a while, then gave a silent laugh. "So...dare I ask what you're jealous of?"

"No." Kai groaned. "Go away." With that, Tysa shrugged, smiled, and sauntered out the room.

Ray eyes squinted to the sudden bright light that prevented him from sleeping.

"Mornin', Ray!" Ray opened hiss eyes to see a cheerful-looking Tysa shining a flashlight in his eyes.

"What the—" he sat up. "Tysa? What are you..." Tysa turned off the flashlight.

"Nothing. I just feel like shining flashlights in people's eyes today." Ray narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a reason for that?" Ray asked. Tysa smiled.

"Cuz it's fun." She replied innocently. She shifted her position on the bed to be more comfortable. "So...what do you think about Kai?" Ray blinked.

"Eh?"

"Well you asked me a question, so I get to ask you." Tysa replied simply.

"Um...I don't exactly know...well, he's a good 'blader..." Ray stated, but after that, his train of thought seemed to crash. "Uh..." Tysa smiled.

"Hey, if you don't know, you don't know." She patted his head as Ray gazed at her with sleepy eyes.

"And Tysa?"

"Yes?"

"Why couldn't you ask me this four hours from now?" Ray asked. Tysa smiled and walked out the room.

"Thanks, Ray."

Tysa entered the room where a girl who looked just like her but in pajamas was sleeping on her bed. Tysa chuckled a bit, then her body faded to become the miniature white wings from the Kairi. It hovered over to Tysa, who was groaning in her sleep.

"Ray...Kai..." her face scrunched up a bit. "..." after a while, it relaxed, then scrunched up again. "Brother...Max..." The wings the nestled itself in Tysa's hair, making Tysa's face relax again. She sighed. "Mo...moth...er..."

**--Tysa's Dream—**

Tysa looked around. She appeared to be in nowhere else but darkness.

"Where...am I?" she asked. When she spoke, mirrors appeared all around her. "...Mirrors?" She walked up to the one in front of her and touched it. When touched, it made a chiming noise, and showed a picture of her and Ray sitting together on the porch. "Eh?" Ray was smiling at Tysa and she was smiling back. Then, the picture changed to her and Kai on the building, playing with the cats.

"..." something in Tysa's chest started to hurt. "Ow..." she leaned forward with her hands on her stomach. "It...hurts..." Then, the picture changed to her and Tyson sitting in the living room, and soon again to her and Max talking in the store's storage room.

"What's...what's this?" when she spoke, all the mirrors shattered with the pieces stopping in mid-air, right before hitting her. Before she had a chance to say anything, they turned into black feathers, gently floating to the ground. Then she started to fall, as if the solid floor didn't exist. She was unable to scream as she fell, but something caught her hand right before she felt herself falling asleep.

"Mo...moth...er..."

**--Back in Reality Land—**

"Unnh..." Tysa woke up as the sunlight (yes, actually sunlight) hit her. She felt something in her head. "Wha..." unable to look up, she felt it. It was furry. "What?"

"Mreow." The white cat smiled a bit, bending it's head to look at Tysa's.

"Ah, Mitsu!" Tysa stated, sitting up. "How did you get in?"

"Meow." Mitsu licked Tysa's cheek, making Tysa feel the other one. It was wet.

"Huh?" Tysa looked in the nearby mirror to see partially red eyes. _I was...crying?_

"Mreow!" Mitsu jumped onto Tysa's lap, and smiled at her. Tysa picked up the cat.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to help me feel better, weren't you?" Mitsu gave an agreeing meow. "Thanks, Mitsu." Tysa looked outside. Her window gave her the best view of sunrise in the house. She looked at it and saw the moon in the slightly dark sky. "Dawn when the moon is still visible..." Tysa gave a small smile, although she didn't know for what, and went to get changed.

The girl that looked like her watched from outside, looking at Tysa look outside, then go back into her room. She sighed.

_I was able to prevent it now, Tysa, but...later I might not._ She flew over to a different window, where Ray was trying to get back lost sleep. _But, for now, I'll erase your encounters with Mizuki.  
_

* * *

Bet you're asking: "Wait...huh? I thought Tysa was Mizuki! (starts choking computer) What are you saying?!" Well, the answer is...you shall see.

_Mizuki Sakura__  
_


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, this chapter's short(er) because I sort of had trouble with this. Yes! I can have trouble! Nonetheless (who invented that word?), I have other things to do (Chibi Black Cat picks up Wiimote), which involves breaking 5 genie eggs. Bet you're thinking: But, Sakura, in Sonic and the Secret Rings, don't you help the genies? Well, you do. But for some reason, one of the mission involves you breaking genie eggs. And yes, there are simple ones like: Collect 99 rings. It's quite fun. Until you trip over your shih tzu...

* * *

Chapter 17: Unraveling

"..." Tysa seemed to drift aimlessly in the forest. "...Why...can't I remember?" she asked softly. She wanted to remember the dream a lot. Besides, dreams never made her cry, even horrible ones. Not even the ones...

"Look out!"

"Eh?" Tysa was about five millimeters away from the tree that a white beyblade crashed into, and became so surprised, she only had the mental strength to keep her self up from not fainting. Ray ran out to get his beyblade, but took a side turn to the nearly fainted Tysa.

"Tysa!" he asked. "Are you ok?!"

"Deh?" Tysa asked, still partly unconscious.

"Tysa!" Ray asked again, snapping his fingers in front of her. Tysa only blinked. He tried clapping, and she just blinked again (she might as well fainted). _What's wrong with her? She seems ok..._Ray thought, until a dark side of him decided to put in his input. _...That _could_ work..._Ray blinked at Tysa, who still didn't respond. He moved his face forward a bit, then checked to see her unchanged reaction. _Well, here goes nothing..._he thought right before he kissed her. Tysa's shoulders rose a little, as if she had felt a small spark. Her eye-lids slowly fell closed. Ray's shoulder's jumped a bit too, then he pulled her closer, seeing that it was alright. He was slightly surprised when Tysa pulled back a bit, but not much.

"I'm...ok now." She said softly.

"Well...I'm not." Ray replied, pulling to kiss her again.

Now, of course if you were all guessing, around the time Tysa had a 'near death experience', Kai was looking around the house for her. He needed to talk to her, but he was having second thoughts about it.

_...Why am I even thinking about it?_ He thought. _I promised her I wouldn't leave but...I need to ask her how she feels..._

Previously, Hitoshi had told Kai that Tysa had taken a walk in the woods, so that's were he was now.

_But, wait...why the heck do I even care what she thinks? I never care what anyone thinks. What the heck is wrong with me—_"Ow." Kai had run into a huge tree that happened to be there. He looked up, confused. _That's odd...I walk this way all the time and this was never here before...in fact..._Kai turned his head to see some dead flowers. _Those weren't here either..._Kai looked around a bit more and everything else seemed normal. "Ok, thinking in my head is making me lose it." He decided aloud, and continued to find Tysa.

"..." A while after they kissed, Tysa and Ray were sitting awkwardly next to each other, each trying to think of something to say.

_Now what?_ Tysa thought. _Why did I let him kiss me? Heck, why did I let him kiss me at all? Why'd I let Kai kiss me? Why am I letting people kiss me?!_ (one track mind here, folks. Bear with me)(yes, I just found out now I used the wrong form of bare.)(ok, now, thanks to the thesaurus, I find out I used the right form. **Tohru:** Um...can we go back to the story and off your grammar problems?) _But what does he think now? I mean, does he think I'm in love with him? Because I'm not. Or am I? Heck, I don't know! I don't even know what a crush feels like. Wait! Why am I even thinking about love? What's wrong with me?!_ As you can probably guess, Tysa's face had gone from pondering to confused in under six seconds. Meanwhile, Ray had his own thoughts.

_Ok...What do I do now?_ Ray thought, anxious to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. As he kept thinking: _What do I do, What do I do, etc..._, he turned to Tysa, seeing her quick face changes. He was forced to laugh a bit. Tysa turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Is something funny?" she asked. Ray choked back the laughter.

"Sorry." Ray said. "It's just...your face kept changing..." Tysa blinked.

"Oh." She scratched her head. _And how do I reply to that?_

"Hey, um..." Ray became really nervous. "I...I wanted to...tell you something..."

"Eh?" Tysa turned to Ray. _Oh, that's right..._

"Tysa...I..." Ray stopped when Tysa hugged him.

"Wo guan zhào pi liàng wèi ni." She said softly. Ray felt himself blush, but didn't push her off.

Little did they know (isn't that a great way to start off a sentence?) that Kai had been walking cluelessly around the area, and then saw Tysa and Ray. Next, he saw Tysa hugging Ray and saying something that made him blush.

_W-what?_ Kai scowled at himself as he hid behind a tree. _Why am I hiding? And...why is Tysa hugging him?!_

After a while, Ray brought himself to hug back.

"I..." he rested his chin on her head. "I care a lot...for you too, Tysa." Kai gripped Dranzer tightly in his hand.

_I guess...she doesn't really need me..._

Tysa's and Ray's moment was interrupted when the Kairi 'blade started moving around violently in her pocket. Ray looked at Tysa as she pulled it out.

"Kairi?" she asked aloud. It started to yank out of her hand towards a nearby tree. "What is it?" Ray let Tysa go as she inspected the tree. There was a sheet of paper. She picked it up and turned it over, revealing a picture of her. Something inside Tysa shuddered.

"Tysa?" Ray asked, approaching her.

"I...don't know..." Tysa said. "But...I feel I did something very wrong." Tysa started to turn around. "I need to go home—" Ray hugged her warmly.

"Don't...do anything stupid, ok?"

"Wh..." Tysa was a bit surprised. "Why would I...?" Ray distanced themselves so he could look at her.

"Because you're you and you're always managing to do something stupid." Tysa narrowed her eyes.

"You're making me sound like Brother and Hitoshi." She replied as Ray let her go. Tysa started to walk home. She looked at the picture.

_Something's wrong..._

Kai was expressionless as he entered his room at the Blade Shark's base. There were two new things on the desk: Something that looked like a plane ticket and a pair of black gloves made for gripping. He picked up the plane ticket.

"Looks like...I have use for you after all." He said softly. The ticket was a one-way ticket for the next day. To Russia.

* * *

About the 'shih tzu' comment: Yes. I own a dog. I had her since I was four. She's a good non-obiedient dog, she just trips people. Especially me. And, if you're a fan of Utada Hikaru's English album (Exodus for those who are curious), you may like the next chapter.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	18. Chapter 18

Yes, i know I said I'll update before I leave...that's crap. Well, sort of. I'll give y'all this one and two more tomorrow (I leave two days from this post). I know I have other stories to work on, but I've been doing so well. Also, two things, if you add up the numbers on my UserId, you get 14, my favorite number. Also, REVIEW! Yeah, I know you're there, people who read this and don't comment. Well: Please,please,please comment. And, uh, you might want to after reading this..

* * *

Chapter 18: Dusk

_All along I was searching for my Lenore_

_In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe_

_Now I'm sober and "Nevermore"_

_Will the Raven come to bother me at home_

Tysa felt like waking up early the next morning. She looked around. Everything seemed so...quiet. It made her uncomfortable. She groaned as she got dressed anyways, for once wishing to go back to the more comfortable silence of sleep. She turned her head and noticed a pair of black gloves on her desk. She picked them up and tried them on. They fit nicely, and on the inside was a wing like from her Kairi beyblade. There was a note underneath them. Tysa read it, and started to run out the house.

Calling you, calling you home 

_You...Calling you calling you home._

"That idiot!" she growled, more upset than angry. "He promised me!" She quickly put on her shoes and ran out the gate, not knowing she woke her brother up.

"Eh?" Hitoshi groaned as he looked out the window to see his sister running away from the house. He blinked, surprised at what he saw. "What?!" his sister had started to fade in and out. He quickly tried to find a shirt. "Oh, not now!"

By the door you said you had to go 

_Couldn't help me any anymore_

_This I saw coming, long before_

So I kept on staring out the window 

_Kai!_ Tysa thought as she ran. "Oh, I hope I'm not too late..." Whenever she woke up earlier, she would gain a great hunger in response, but for some reason, she didn't feel the slightest bit hungry. She thought about that for a while, then continued to run.

Calling you, calling you home 

_You...calling you, calling you home._

Kai stared at the plane ticket in his hand. He gulped a bit and looked at the clock. It was 6:10. He had twenty more minutes to spare. He looked back at the ticket. _One way..._he thought, a tone of guilt in his voice. _I could at least trade it in for a round trip..._

_No!_ A stronger part of his mind told him. _I can't._

I am a natural entertainer, aren't we all 

_Holding pieces of dying ember_

_I'm just trying to remember who I can call_

Who can I call Home...calling you, calling you 

"Tysa!" Hitoshi yelled, trying to find his sister through the work crowd. "Tysa!" _Doesn't she notice what's happening?!_ "Tysa, come out!"

I run a secret propaganda 

_Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger_

_I'm just trying to remember who I can call_

Can I call 

"Aah..." Tysa tried to breathe as she squeezed through the increasing crowd. "Excuse me!" Tysa cried, pulling through, accidentally tripping towards someone. She prepared herself to land on the person, but went through him instead. "W-" Tysa looked around the crowd. Not a single person noticed her. "What's going..." She growled at her self. "What's going on?!"

Born in a war of opposite attraction 

_It isn't, or is it a natural conception_

_Torn by the arms in opposite directions _

_It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction_.

Tysa got up and started running even faster now. "Please, I don't want to be too late! Please let him be there!"

Born in a war of opposite attraction 

_It isn't, or is it a natural conception_

_Torn by the arms in opposite directions_

It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction 

Kai looked at the clock again. Six minutes remaining until the flight left. They would be calling for borders soon. Kai looked at the door and shook his head. _...What am I waiting for..._

_Is it like this_

_Is it always the same_

When a heartache begins, is it like this 

After a while, Tysa took the fact that she could go through people as an advantage and started to run faster. _But wait...if they can't see me, will Kai..._She shook her head. _That doesn't matter! I just...I have to see him..._

Do you like this 

_Is it always the same_

_Will you come back again_

Do you like this 

"Tysa!" Hitoshi called for the who-knows time. He then looked forward and saw a transparent Tysa running through (literally!) the crowd. "Tysa! Sis!" Hitoshi cried. "Answer me!" She just kept going, on hearing her older brother's voice.

Is it always the same 

_Will you come back again_

_Do you like this_

_Do you like this_

Tysa quickly ran inside the airport. People still didn't notice her again. "Kai!" Tysa called, searching around. Then she saw him standing by a nearby gate. "Kai!"

Is it like this 

_Is it always the same_

If you change your phone number, will you tell me 

"..." Kai looked up at the gate. The flight left in three minutes. _Well, here goes nothing._ He started to step forward, then something seemed to give him an odd feeling. He turned around. "...Tysa?"

Is it like this 

_Is it always the same_

When a heartache begins, is it like this 

Tysa gave a small smile when Kai turned around and said her name. But she still felt tired. "K..." she started to fall forward through him, disappearing completely. "...ei"

If you like this 

_Will you remember my name_

_Will you play it again, if you like this_

* * *

Yes, it's short! I'm sorry--...wait. You're gaping for a different reason? The cliffhanger. Oh. That. (grins widely) Hey, there's tomrorrow!

_Mizuki Sakura__  
_


	19. Chapter 19

I leave...tomorrow for China. Here's two chapters, like I promised. Enjoys.

* * *

Chapter 19: How to Fix Things

"..." a black cloaked figure stood before seven others, high in chairs It a white room. The figure didn't look up. After a few moments of silence, one on her left spoke.

"So, the first of the dimensions have unraveled due to your..._mistake_." it said in a sneering male voice, making the figure below shudder and give a small scowl.

"I..._humbly_...apologize." the figure spoke, not meaning a single word.

"Well, we have no choice now." One on the right spoke with a female's. "You must guard your dimension like nothing had ever happened." That one's tone was a little kinder, slightly relaxing the lower figure.

"Yes, _Hogosha Shan Hú_." The lower figure replied. One of the ones near the middle coughed.

"Maybe it was a mistake..." it had a nervous male tone. "To let you, a _Shugorei_, guard your own dimension so quickly, let alone two."

"What?!" the lower figure looked up, alarmed. "But I—"

"Yes..." the one with a sneering voice agreed. "You are young after all. A careless mistake can cost everyone _everything._" Defeated, the lower figure hung its head. The one directly in the middle turned to the nervous toned one.

"_Hogosha Ma Nao_..." the middle one turned to the sneering voiced one. "_Hogosha Hai Li._" He finally turned to the lower one. "Do not talk to her as if neither of you have made mistakes. We have lost fine men...er, and women, in both of your dimensions when you were starting out." He chuckled. "And I am not one to talk either."

"_Hogosha Huáng Jin_!" the lower one spoke happily. Hogosha Hai Li made a scowling noise and Hogosha Ma Nao quivered a bit.

"But, _Hogosha Huáng Jin..._" the one on his right said calmly. "We have lost a very valuable person. She could've become—"

"It is too late for that now, _Hogosha Bái Yín_." Hogosha Huáng Jin stated. He turned to the remaining two. "Now, _Hogosha Zhen Zhu_, _Hogosha Shui Jing_, unless you have anything to add..." Both of them shook their heads. "Very well." He turned to the Shugorei. "You are dismissed." She nodded, and left the room.

The first thing Tysa felt was that her eyes were closed.

_Wh...am I...sleeping?_ She opened her eyes and looked around her. Everything was black, until a white light fell on her nose. She looked up and white lights were snowing down. _...It's...pretty..._she thought as the white lights piled up until everything was white.

"What?!" Tysa woke up (for real this time) and looked around. Everything was white. "...Where...am I?"

"The place where non-existants go." Tysa turned around and saw a cloaked figure about her height.

"Who...are you?" The figure took of its hood revealing a girl's face. She had brown eyes with small slits, slightly tanned skin, and a mix of red and black hair.

"I am _Shugorei__Ying Hua_." She answered. Tysa opened her mouth to reply, but the figure gave her a small smile silencing her. "Don't worry. I know who you are, Mizuki Tesana Granger." Tysa felt herself gag.

"W-who are you?!" she cried, more out of the fact a complete stranger knew her name. Ying Hua narrowed her eyes.

"I thought I answered that." She stated. "I mean, my memory's not _that_ bad..."

"I'm aware you answered that..." Tysa replied, angrily. "Just...how do you know my name and..." she looked around the white area. "Where are we? It looks like a psycho ward with all the pillows blending in."

"This, as I stated, is were non-existants, like yourself, go until you can be placed somewhere. I know your name, as I do of thousands of others. You come from the dimension I guard and form, one who would be preferred to call Tysa." Tysa blinked and felt dizzy. This was way too much to comprehend. Ying Hua laughed a bit. "I know it's a bit over your head but, we must continue our conversation outside." Ying Hua turned around and an opening formed to a light purple area. She walked forward, and Tysa followed.

"Strange..." Tysa stated, looking around the lavender and light blue area. "Well, it's better than seeing all white..." Ying Hua laughed again. "So...wait. About me being a non-existant..."

"What about it?" Ying Hua turned around with narrowed eyes. "Non as in 'not' and exist as in 'have reality' and 'ant' as in...well, it makes sense as the ending." Tysa narrowed her eyes.

"Ok..." Tysa looked around again. "So, what? Am I dead? If so, can I talk to Dev first? I want to make sure Tyson doesn't take my stuff..." Ying Hua sighed.

"Your Dev and your Shayou don't exactly...know who you are. They are a part of the dimension you were formerly a part of, so they don't know you." Tysa stopped walking.

"Wait...so, let me get this straight. Since I don't exist in my dimension anymore, everything's like no one knew me?!" Ying Hua turned around a bit.

"More or less. I'm the only person who really knows you now." Tysa glared.

"Th—that's not fair!" she cried. Ying Hua turned around fully.

"W-wait, Tysa!" she cried. "Don't make too much noise—"

"I'll stop when I want to!" Tysa yelled. "Why'd I stop to exist—now my friends...they...they don't..." Tears stared to well up in Tysa's eyes. "...Kenny, Hilary, Hito-san, Brother, Max, Ray, Kai..." she sniffed a bit. "Great...I'm crying now..." she brought her hands to her face to wipe away her tears. "Dammit..." Ying Hua sighed.

"Here. This might make you feel better." Tysa looked up to Ying Hua's hand, holding out her Kairi beyblade.

"K-Kairi...?" she asked, taking it.

"Remember that all your original parts were replaced with those." Ying Hua stated. "They don't exist, even the improved Kairi bit-spirit. Also, since it was an item, it came here faster than you did." Tysa looked at Kairi for a while, than hugged it a bit.

"So...what now? Am I just going to wander oblivion until you can place me somewhere?" Tysa asked softly.

"Actually...no." Tysa looked at Ying Hua. "I'm going to place you back in your dimension. Right where you belong."

"R-really?" Tysa asked. Ying Hua nodded.

"Sure. But we have to be discrete. Doing this in the first place is forbidden and..." Ying Hua took a breath. "I want to prove I can fix things!" Tysa looked at her Kairi again.

"Fix...things?" she asked. Ying Hua sighed again.

_She's thinking of him...of them, more like it._

"I really didn't want to mention this but...hey, it's your choice when it all comes down to it."

"What? Mention what?"

"Well...this is like the fine print in a car dealership. You'll be able to go back to your dimension but, you'll have to leave something behind."

"...like what?"

"Like the last emotion you felt, right before you came here." Tysa blinked.

"The last emotion..." she mused. _Why can't I remember what I felt?_

"Well? Do you still want to go?" Ying Hua asked. Tysa looked at Kairi. Then, the small white wings emerged out of the 'blade to Tysa.

"..." Tysa looked at Kairi. "...I'll go." Ying Hua gave a tiny smile.

"Alright then. But first..." Ying Hua opened a gate, like what she did in the non-existant place. "We need to do a little time traveling." Tysa nodded, and followed Ying Hua into the vortex as something made a 'clunk' sound of the floor as they left.

* * *

The _hogoshas_ in the beginning of this chapter are named after _shippo_. No,not that cute fox demon from Inuyasha. It also means the seven treasures. Look for yourself to figure out what they are. Next Chapter ho! Also, Ying Hua can mean: Cherry Blossom or Dark Flower, depending on the tone. (Chibi Black Cat grins)

_Mizuki Sakura_


	20. Chapter 20

Hopefully, this chapter has some familiarity to everybody. If not, then you apparently didn't check the warning in the first chapter. On to **Tyson's Twin** with you!

* * *

Chapter 20: Reverse Memories

"Tysa...Tysa, open your eyes." Tysa obeyed the voice and looked at Ying Hua, then looked around the dark room they were floating in. "You ok?"

"Where..." Tysa sat up. "...nice scenery."

"Shuddup." Ying Hua stated.

"Wait...where are we? I don't recognize this...Is this a joke?" Tysa growled.

"Well, it'd be better than anything _you_ can come up with."

"Hey!" she started to punch Ying Hua, but she quickly grabbed it. Tysa tried to pull free, but the narrowed eyed Shugorei kept it firm. "Ow..."

"Let's not forget something here." Ying Hua stated evenly. "Despite your religion, I am the one who created your gods, therefore making me higher than them. You may be powerful now and may someday have the power to pass those gods, but that is years to come even if this does work. I may be only a _Shugorei_, a guardian trainee, but that doesn't mean I can't defeat you as easily as squashing an ant." Tysa shuddered, not used to hearing someone was that powerful than her. Then she blinked.

"Wait...how old are you?" she asked. After all, Ying Hua looked her age. Ying Hua turned a little red, matching her hair color, and turned her head.

"I am...young for those in my standing." She stated. Tysa narrowed her eyes, not satisfied.

"Meaning in human years..."

"I'll be fifteen soon." Ying Hua allowed. Tysa blinked again. They were about the same age.

"So, how old are you in your years?"

"About 30,000." Tysa's face blanked.

"Th—thirty..._thousand_?" she asked, shocked. Ying Hua narrowed her eyes.

"At least remember that creating dimensions for us is like playing a more serious Sims game. If we don't like the way something's going, we can just erase it and start all over. That simple." Tysa nodded. She had a lot more questions, but they would have to wait, considering they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Tysa looked at the new comers and gasped.

"Hey that's..." For those who're smart, yes. It was the Bladebreakers, plus a girl in a black outfit that looked like Tysa. "Hey, guys—" Ying Hua grabbed Tysa's jacket.

"Even if I let you go, they can't see you. This is a different dimension from the one you came from. I call it _Hitomoshigoro_."

"Early evening?" Tysa repeated. Ying Hua didn't reply, so Tysa looked down at the Bladebreakers. "Who's that girl?" Ying Hua looked at the Tysa in the black outfit. "Why does she look like me?"

"Oh. That's Chaos." Ying Hua replied. "She was a small error I was too lazy to edit out. I improved it in _Akaramu_, your dimension."

_Luminous Dawn._ Tysa thought, looking at the one wearing her previous outfit.

"You're part of the Hún Dún, aren't you." She said. The one with the black cloak clapped.

"Good job. Don't worry. What Chaos told you is right. Although _I'm _going to pick my opponent. And I choose...you!" she pointed at Max.

"Me?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not." Max approached the ring with a small heistation. They let loose their beyblades and started to battle. After a while, everyone but Max left as the battle continued. Soon, there was a giant flash of light. The cloaked figure became only a cloak, and Max's body was left on the floor, while a floating green flame-like thing appeared in front of Ying Hua and Tysa. He blinked with blue eyes.

"Tysa? What are you doing here? And...how did your clothes change?" he asked in Max's voice even though he had no mouth. Tysa blinked.

"Um...well...look." Tysa looked down and the spirit Max saw his body. You can just imagine the disorder going through spirit Max's mind.

"What the—am I dead?!" he asked. Tysa narrowed her eyes.

"Which, of course, makes you the lucky one." Max looked at Tysa.

"What do you mean, 'lucky'?" Tysa wasn't sure how to reply to that.

"This isn't the Tysa you know, Max Tate." Ying Hua spoke. "We come from a different dimension to fix things...more or less."

"Oh." Max said. (Death makes you a lot more agreeable to things...) "So...what about me?" (and selfish, apparently)

"Well, check your pocket." Max looked over his spirit self, which, being a flame-like shape, had no body to need clothing. "You're _body's_ pocket."

"Oh." Max floated down and looked at the earring coming out of his pocket. "Hey!" Max's eyes drooped a bit. "Mariam's earring..." Tysa felt a bit upset at the always cheerful Max.

_So that hasn't changed..._

"When it glows..." both Max and Tysa turned to Ying Hua. "Touch it. It'll lead you back in your body."

"Really?" Max asked. "Thanks, um..."

"Don't worry about it." Ying Hua smiled, as a brunette ran up the stairs towards the way the rest went.

"Hey, isn't that Hilary?" Spirit Max asked. "What's she doing here?"

"Let's follow her!" Tysa stated, following her best friend. Ying Hua shrugged and followed.

"Tyson, Tyson!" Hilary shook the boy on her lap. "Tyson say something!"

"Mraa..." A dragon and cat like creature stood sadly besides the brunette.

"Brother!" Tyson panicked, floating over to Hilary.

"Um...none of them can hear you..." Ying Hua said with narrowed eyes.

"But...but..."

"Aaaah!" Tysa and Ying Hua turned around to see a blue flame like orb like the kind Max's spirit was. It had brown eyes and a watery flame. "Me!!"

"...Tyson?" Tysa asked, attracting the attention of the spirit. The spirit looked at her.

"Sis?" Spirit Tyson blinked. "...Why do you look more like a girl?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Tysa growled angrily, lunging for the spirit.

"Tysa, no!" Ying Hua warned.

"Waaah!" Tears started flying out of Spirit Tyson's eyes. Tysa blinked.

"Wh...what?" Tysa asked. Ying Hua sighed.

"Spirits have no true personality. Just basic ones. Spirit Max was an earth spirit type meaning he can be barren and cold or happy. Spirit Tyson, on the other hand, is a water type spirit. They're easy to make upset." She explained over the spirit's cries. Tysa was just blank watching her brother, spirit or not, cry. She sighed.

"I won't hurt you." She said, sighing. Spirit Tyson sniffed, tears still in eyes.

"Or kill me?" it asked defensively.

"Or kill you." As almost instinct, Tysa reached out for the spirit and held it. Ying Hua laughed a bit, much to Tysa's anger. "Shut up." She scowled gently. "This is...how mother used to calm us down..." Tysa sighed a bit.

"Please, Tyson, wake up." Tysa and Ying Hua looked down at the sobbing brunette.

"...She's crying." Spirit Tyson said. It floated out of Tysa's arms to Hilary, oddly attracting the dragon cat's attention.

"Mew?" It went over to the spirit and started raising a paw to it.

"Shinsei! You can see me?" Spirit Tyson asked.

"Shinsei?" Tysa asked, turning to Ying Hua, who shrugged. Hilary stopped sniffing for a while to notice Shinsei batting in the air.

"Wh...what's wrong, Shinsei...?" she asked. After a while, Hilary blinked. "What? Tyson?" Shinsei gave a nod.

"H-how does she know?" Tysa asked.

"That's her bitbeast." Ying Hua explained. "Every person has a special connection with their own."

"A...bit...beast?" Tysa asked, getting more confused.

"Um...I'll answer that another time." Ying Hua said. She floated over to Spirit Tyson. "Tell Shinsei to tell her that you'll be fine soon, ok?"

"Uh...ok." the spirit said, then went back to playing with Shinsei. Tysa watched the sight as Ying Hua started to float off.

"Come on, Tysa."

"Eh?" Tysa turned to the Shugorei. Ying Hua turned her head.

"There's still a ways to go before we can fix things." Ying Hua started to float up the next flight of stairs. Tysa took one last look at her brother's face, then followed.

* * *

Hopefully, y'all know what's next. Or do you? Mwa ha ha. Now if you excuse me, I have to go find my DVD player's charger cord. (Chibi Black Cat takes out safari gear and FBI tracking stuff) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	21. Chapter 21

Ok, I've been nice so far, but after my b-day, I got to thinking...I need standards...

So, here's the thing. The next chapter shall only come if you provide 5 reviews.

...Another thought. Would that be considered bribery?...well, it's a fanfic, so I can't get arrested for bribing people I don't know, right?...I'm so confusezled!!! (Chibi Black Cat sighes)

* * *

Chapter 21: True Nature

"..." Tysa was quiet as she floated behind Ying Hua noticed and turned her head around.

"What's wrong, Zukes?" Tysa looked up, confused.

"_What_ did you just call me?" she asked, at first glaring with intensity but soon remembered Ying Hua's warning about their difference in skill level.

"Zukes." Ying Hua replied. "Short for 'Mizuki'. Get it?" Tysa nodded.

"But...don't call me that. It's—"

"I know: Mother's name for you." Ying Hua stated in a bored tone, making Tysa annoyed. "But, y'know, you can't hide behind 'Tysa' all your life. Try loosening up a little." Tysa 'hmph'ed and turned her head.

"I'll do what I want."

"Whatever." Ying Hua stated. _I never could get that part out of her too..._Tysa sighed, making Ying Hua jump, making her think she could hear her thoughts. Then she remembered that Tysa's powers didn't involve mind-reading. At least, not at this stage. "What is it?"

"Well...we met Tyson and Max already...what about Ray and Kai?"

"Georgia on My Mind..." Ying Hua muttered.

"Eh?"

"It's a song...look, forget about that." Ying Hua said. "I mean...forget about the song. We may meet them, cuz we have to meet someone on the way there."

"Who?" Tysa's reply was a small smile-like smirk. "Eh?"

"Let's just say...if we do this right you'll know him for all his life." That sentence did not make Tysa feel comfortable. "Ok, we're here." Tysa looked into a room much like the other two, except empty with a swirling black vortex.

"What's that?" Tysa asked.

"It's a vortex to a basic dimension." Ying Hua replied. "It's relatively harmless, and it looks small and blank, so he must of created it."

"He?" Tysa asked, then heard sounds as if far away, but Tysa could recongize them. "What?" She floated over to the vortex. "Ray...? Kai...?"

"Wait, Tysa!" Ying Hua stated, although she knew what Tysa's personality would make her do.

"If Ray and Kai are in this 'thing', then I have to help them!" Tysa dove inside, leaving an irritated Shugorei.

"Dammit...Now I need to go find him..."

"Ray, Kai!" Tysa cried, floating throughout the black space. "Answer me!"

"...didn't attack!"

"...you...idiotic...that!" Tysa narrowed her eyes.

_Those idiots fight everywhere don't they?_ She thought, following the yelling. She then came to two spirits—one yellow and angry, and one red and angry. She watched them argue for a bit.

"Ray? Kai?" The two spirits stopped arguing and turned the new arrival. Enter moment of silence.

"Tysa!" the yellow spirit floated over to her before the red one. "Are you ok?"

"Why do you look more like a girl?" the red one asked. Tysa glared.

"Maybe I should leave you dead." Tysa replied coldly.

"You came to rescue us?" the yellow one asked. Tysa smiled at it.

"Of course, Ray." Tempted, she rubbed the yellow one's head, causing it to happily close its eyes and move with the petting. _I think he's more of a cat than we think..._ Jealously in his eyes, the red one glared at Spirit Ray, getting more and more annoyed from the lack of affection he was getting (spirits have feelings too, y'know! Even normally cold ones!). Tysa noticed and gave the red one a scolding look. "Maybe if you weren't so mean, I would be petting you too, Kai." _Gee, never thought I'd say _that_ sentence..._

"I-I don't want to be petted!" Spirit Kai yelled, turning it's 'head' (specifically, the eyes moved as if a head was turning), then floating over to Tysa. "...please?" Tysa smiled a bit and petted Spirit Kai as well.

_I'll give him a break for once..._ Tysa thought, then soon finished petting. Spirit Kai growled a bit at the fact Spirit Ray got more attention than he did total. _Aren't we jealous..._

"So, how are we going to leave?" Spirit Ray asked. Tysa opened her mouth to speak, then looked around. Everything in the dimension looked the same!

"Um..." Tysa became slowly nervous. Spirit Ray blinked.

"You do know how to get us out, right?" he asked, urging her.

"Uh..."

"She doesn't know." Spirit Kai stated, earning the top of his spiritness—the wispy part—to get pulled. "Owowow!"

"Shuddup, will you?!" Tysa yelled, ignoring Spirit Kai's yelps of pain.

"Ah, there you are!" Tysa looked up and saw Ying Hua and one other person—one with blue hair. Instead of seeming grateful that they might be rescued, the spirit sent angry looking looks to the blue-haired one.

"Ying Hua!" Tysa greeted at the two floating over. "Who's your friend?"

"The one who trapped us here." Spirit Ray stated.

"Huh?" Tysa asked, going from up to down. Ying Hua sighed.

"What a nice job you did, Shui. Overly convincing if you ask me."

"...oops..." The boy sounded younger than the spirits were expecting, like the boy was eight or so. "Um...I'm sorry about that, you guys. I had to put you here to make sure nothing would happen to you. Really." Tysa was a little surprised.

_Can this kid make dimensions or something? That would make him..._ Ying Hua floated near Tysa.

"He's not even a _Shugorei_, if that's what you're thinking." Ying Hua said softly.

"But, what else can make dimensions?" Tysa asked. Ying Hua smiled a bit.

"Here. I'll get you out now." Shui stated, turning around and holding a hand out to make a new portal. It showed the room that Tysa had left from.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Spirit Kai asked. Tysa thought about that.

_He's right, but...Ying Hua trusts him and she said she'd help me so...and also...she said I'd know him..._

"Come on, Kai, quit fussing." She said, grabbing him by the wispy area, causing him to feel pain once again. Spirit Ray, being passive (if the fact he likes her isn't enough), followed her to the portal. When they appeared back in the room, the portal back disappeared. Ying Hua rolled her shoulders back.

"Ok, Shui. You stay here and make sure they don't cause trouble. We'll be back for you soon." Ying Hua commanded. Shui nodded and smiled happily.

"Ok!"

"Like we're safe with him." Spirit Kai muttered.

"You're just saying that because _you're_ the troublesome one..." Spirit Ray replied.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You said something!"

"Prove it, ashes-for-brains!" With that they started fighting again. The other three blinked. Shui turned to the girls.

"Are they always like this?" he asked innocently. The two nodded. Tysa smiled a bit.

_They haven't changed_.

Ying Hua floated up the staircase. Tysa looked up at her.

"Hey, Ying Hua..."

"Yeah?"

"They said Shui trapped them there. They probably have a reason for saying so, but...Shui seems so nice. Why would he do that? He's not _really _evil, is he?"

"No. He's quite nice, actually. But he asked for the help of the one you call 'Dev'." Ying Hua replied, the gulped a bit.

"Wait, so he knows Dev?" Tysa asked. "Does he come from this dimension, or is he like me and—"

"Rrrrgh...enough!" Ying Hua snapped, annoyed. "If you want answers, you'll talk to him later!"

"Why later?" Tysa asked. Ying Hua turned to her and smirked a bit.

"First you have to finish the finale."

Tysa watched as the last of Ariake vanished. Her face was expressionless, but she knew what she had to do.

"See ya around, Ariake..." he muttered again, then turned to go to the machine. When she got there, everything seemed like second nature to her. "And...start." she pressed the final button and everything around her enveloped a white glow. She then could feel her body fading into to the white—in the nothingness, and let out an expressionless sigh. Then, she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Tysa!"

* * *

Hmmm...well, well, well. This is where I left off in **Tyson's Twin**, now wasn't it? I bet you all want to know what happens after that, but like I said. Next chapter equals 5 or more reviews. Nice to know we all had this talk. (sips a Green Tea Latte from Borders) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	22. Chapter 22

Yay! People listen! I got at least 5 reviews! (Chibi Black Cat cheers) Sorry this took so long, but I had to do a lot of thinking. I'll list them. Oh, and review criteria again, people! At least 5! So if you're out there and have a computer and keyboard (well, you must since you have internet) REVIEW!!!

1) I was thinking that the next chapter after this would be all my idea in one chapter but...that's not working. So, there'll probably be a part two to that chapter.

2) Remember when I said I wanted this to be 51 chapters? (or at least the people I told?) Well...it may be shorter than that. My total idea for this storyline is probably longer than 51 chapters at this rate, so, unless you the readers don't like it, I'll be finishing the story under a new storyline unless you have something to say (Again, I'm willing to suggestions)

3) I hate my bio teacher.

4) (yes, 3 was completly unrelated) My mind has been on a whole lot of new fanfics. If you look on my homepage for this site, I have a lot of OCs (some may or may not be used), and I keep thinking of more the more manga that is invented.

5) I've been thinking of putting the cast into a completly different storyline (yes, like **Sinful Perfection**, but not as romantic). Of course, that's completly in the works until this series is finished.

6) Yes, I have been thinking a lot

7) I still haven't decided Kai or Ray. Maybe I'll put her with another OC...and while I'm at it, get a perfect score on the SATs. (if I ever do though, believe me, I'll post it on this site) Or maybe both if I remain undeicided...somehow... (if you read Dev's record in my one-shots, you're probably aware Tysa has a daughter and are dying to know who the father is. If you didn't, well, now you're aware Tysa has a daughter. I also am giving her a son as well. I'll mention him later I guess...)

8) Kittens were born in Tohru-chan's backyard!

9) You've probably stopped reading this list and gone on to story, but I remember what I was orginally going to put for number three.

10) We all know Tyson's and Tysa's mother is dead, right? Even in Aoki Takao's story. So, since I stated that she and Dev know each other, I was thinking that I could have a present conversation between the two, either as a One-shot or a chapter in the story. I'm still thinking on that. Or maybe I'll put her back in the story altogether...

* * *

Chapter 22: Reflection

"Tysa!"

Tysa looked up and the one who grabbed her wrist. She couldn't speak. The girl who grabbed her looked just like a mirror image, besides the change of clothes.

"Wha...Who..."

Ying Hua sighed. Today she had made three mistakes.

One: She let a non-existant into another dimension.

Two: She had left an eight-year-old in charge of over one thousand-year old spirits with the minds of fifteen-year olds and short-tempers. (which in retrospect is probably the worse of them all)

Three: She had let the Tysa's see themselves.

That was even worse than the 'never let the past meet the future' rule. In that rule, at least they knew the other existed. But, no one knew they existed somewhere else. That would be bad. Really bad. Like what just happened.

_Yep...I'll need a pain killer after this day..._

_---- _

_Ok...what do I say to myself now? I mean, I just rescued myself...was I supposed to rescue myself? What if I wasn't? What if I screwed things up more than they are now? Why is Reeewind playing in my head? Why are there 500 channels but nothing to watch? What is with these random questions?!_

(From now on, for my mental sanity and maybe yours, the one from **Tyson's Twin** shall be called 'Mizuki'. This series is now Tysa)

Mizuki looked up at Tysa, who's face kept changing constantly.

"Random question moment?" Mizuki asked, assuming this person was herself.

"Yeah...uh..." Tysa looked at Mizuki. "What's going on?" Mizuki's eyes shifted from one side to another.

"I...don't know..." she looked back up to Tysa. "I naturally assumed at my moment near death I'm hallucinating you."

"Well, I'm not a hallucination."

"Do hallucinations know if they're hallucinations or not?"

"Good question. But I'm not. Really." Tysa pulled Mizuki up to the only layer in the white space. "I'm...you." Mizuki looked at Tysa suspiciously.

"Me...Like, me, me?" She crossed her arms. "Prove it." Tysa sighed.

"We..." she gulped. "...we secretly has a stuffed cat that we cuddle with under the bed." She chocked out. Mizuki gagged.

"Ok, fine. You're me." She stated, not wanting to go any further. "Just...what are you doing here and...where are we?" Tysa looked around, and blinked.

"I think...this is your dimension."

"What?"

"That machine...that you pressed...must have had something wrong with it...and it screwed up your dimension and, as we speak, other dimensions are unraveling because of it. Including mine. Or..._did_ include mine."

"Oh..." Mizuki was a little confused, but grasped it. "I don't think a sorry would work, would it?"

"Uh...no." Tysa replied quickly. "We have to find a way out of this...and I have a feeling no one can hear us..." Mizuki let out a sigh. "...Eh?"

"I'll...if we're stuck here...I'll never see anyone again..." she said. "I just met them too...they were my only friends." Tysa couldn't bring herself to say anything. "What about you? What were they to you?"

"I...known them since the first tournament."

"Tyson's still your twin?"

"Yep."

"Hitoshi's still your older brother?"

"Yeah." There were a few more confirmation questions until Mizuki asked the one Tysa never thought of.

"...Are you in love?" Tysa opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She tried again, but she felt she would choke. "Are you ok?"

"I..." She took a deep breath, and was soon forced to take another. "I..." _What's going on? Why can't I reply?_

"Er...Me? Tysa?" Tysa coughed a bit, and then realized she couldn't reply to the question. Mizuki realized in her own way. "...Sorry for asking, I guess...I'd feel uncomfortable if you asked..." Mizuki was cut off by a loud rumbling sound. "Wh-what's going on?!"

"I...I don't know!" _Is this what happens to dimensions like this?!_ Tysa swallowed, then ran and grabbed Mizuki's hand. "Let's go!"

"W-what?! Where are we going?!" Mizuki cried.

"I don't know! But, I feel we should go this way!" Tysa replied over the rumbling.

_**Tysa!**_

"What? Ying Hua?"

"Who?" Mizuki asked.

_**Tysa, listen to me! You have to get your other self out, or it's game over!**_

"Why? What's going on?" Tysa said in a way that would have made Mizuki think that she's crazy, but she was too distracted by the black oil-like thing that was making it's way too them (it's awfully fast too...)

"M-me...behind..."

"Eh?" Tysa turned around to see what we are temporarily going to call the 'ink blob'. Original, eh? Tysa's eyes bulged, and she started to run while still grabbing on to Mizuki.

"Sh-shen me shi na jian shi?!" (What is that thing?) Mizuki cried.

"Shi! Wo reng ran zhong wen wo xin!" (Yes! I still speak Chinese when I'm worried!) Needless to say, that earned Tysa a very strange look from Mizuki. "Dan na ke neng deng dai." (But that can wait)

_**Tysa, be careful! That's a Kesutoru! Anything it touches, it deletes from the dimension!**_

"Na jian shi chu de xi huan?!" (Does this thing appear when a dimension's like this?) (note: to any Chinese speakers, yes I left out a few because the server's crappy)

_**Actually...no. It can only appear when a dimension creator sends it...**_

"Nin song le ta?!" (You sent it?!) (another note: 'nin' is used in Chinese to address someone you respect and/or not familiar with. Like a teacher.)

_**Aw...you respect me...how nice.**_ Tysa growled. _**And, **_**no**_**, why the heck would I send it?! **_That was a good question. After all, Ying Hua was trying to _help_ Tysa. Not send her into deletion. That'd be bad for the series' progression, leaving the readers in a state of anger and turmoil, then they would find a way to track where the author lives, tie her down to her chair, and force her to write a better chapter, using pitchforks, torches, and the personal favorite: chainsaws. _**It must have been someone else...but who...**_

"Uh...Ni ke su yi gao nin shou ha dui bang zhu who men?" (Uh...can you tell whoever you're talking to to help us?) Mizuki asked. Tysa nodded.

"Zen me wo men ta?" (How do we get rid of it?)

_**Uh...you can't. **_

"Shen me?!" (What?)

_**Um...I mean...hope for the best?**_

"Ying Hua..." Tysa growled. Mizuki blinked, not knowing what tone Tysa had used, but recognized it all the same.

"Mother...told me stories about her." Tysa turned around and looked at Mizuki. Then she saw it. Did she always look that sad when Mother was mentioned? Did she really show all that pain and hurt.

_"You can't hide behind 'Tysa' forever._"

"I..."

_**Hate to break this moment, but...YOU WERE RUNNING FOR YOUR LIVES!!**_

"Oh. Right." Tysa and Mizuki sped up, but so did the _Kesutoru_.

"Tysa!" Mizuki yelled. "What do we do now?!"

_**Finally...here!**_ Tysa and Mizuki saw a portal. _**It'll save you from that thing until I can get rid of it. But hurry! It'll close soon...**_ Like Ying Hua said, the portal slowly started to close. Tysa thought for a while.

"Mizuki! Go in front of me!" Mizuki was surprised (remember, she's still used to being called 'Tysa')

"What did you call me—"

"Go!" Tysa cut her off. "Your dimension can still be fixed!"

"Wait, what about you—"

"GO!" Mizuki, a little nervous from the tone, quickly ran ahead into the closing portal. Tysa slowed down her pace a bit.

_This is it..._

-------

The cloaked figure let out a 'tch' as he watched from the crystal ball. All of a sudden his _Kesutoru_ had vanished before completing its job. The Kairi spirit still existed and so did the annoying _Shugorei_ prodigy.

"I guess I'll just have to try again on a different battlefield." He swished his arm sleeve over the crystal ball, making it disappear and walked into the violet area.

-------

(From this point on, both shall be written as 'Tysa')

"Hey, quiet, you guys. I think she's waking up!"

_That's...Tyson's voice..._Tysa thought. She opened her eyes to see the faces of her friends.

"Wh-what? Where am I?" Tysa looked around to see that she was in her room. Her usual outfit was on—red, yellow, and blue.

"You must have gotten sick from the airplane food, sis. You fell asleep when I came to get you." Tyson replied.

"Came to—airplane food?" Tysa was getting more confused.

"Oh, yeah. Let me introduce you." Tyson stated. He pointed at his friends. "You know, Max, Ray, and Kai."

"But I—you did—they did..." Tysa was starting to feel she was loosing it. She wanted to explain that she did know them, but they were each looking at her like they just met. She looked at the nearby calendar. It was the day she had first came back to Tokyo from training.

"Tysa, right?" Tysa looked back at the group. Max was looking at her. "Can you beyblade?"

"Of course she can. I taught her everything she knows." Tyson said proudly.

"No, you taught me some things." Tysa said, her sarcasm recovering. "Like I'm better than you."

"Things changed in two years!" Tyson yelled back. Tysa blinked, then got out of bed.

"Then let's see which one of you boys can beat me." Tysa said as then went outside.

"..." Tysa watched her other self go outside with her friends. That was good, but...how did they get back to this day? The day about a month before school started? And more importantly: How did she get stuck here?

"Oh! There you are!" Tysa turned around and saw Shui approaching her. "I thought you might be here. Where's Ying Hua?"

"Actually, I don't know. I think she went to investigate whatever was trying to 'delete' 'us'. "

"Oh, I see. Well, my instructions were to take you back to your dimension. Then, we can reverse all the trouble."

"Ok." Tysa was a little silent as Shui started to work on the portal. "...Can you take off your cloak? It's sort of unnerving..."

"Ah. Sorry." Shui took off the cloak to show a blue shirt and jeans. In his pocket, Tysa could see a beyblade sticking out. She tried to look closer.

"What's that?" she asked. Shui looked at the beyblade.

"Just my beyblade, Guademon. In fact..." Shui took it out and stuck the tip in the small portal, like a key. "It's thanks to my bit-beast we can get to the next dimension." Tysa nodded, knowing that different bit-beasts had different powers. "But...before we go..." Shui turned around to Tysa. "Just remember that no one will remember you. After all, you never existed." Tysa narrowed her eyes and approached Shui. She put her hand on her head, then slid it across to Shui, showing a height difference.

"What's with the know-it-all attitude, eh?" she asked.

"S-sorry, Ane-saaa—aah, Tysa! Tysa!" Shui said, a bit flustered. Tysa was a bit confused, but followed Shui into the portal, excited to get back home.

----

Tyson laid out his clothes for the next day before letting out a yawn. He would start high-school tomorrow and he wanted to make sure everything was ready. He looked inside his backpack. "Homework, check. Book report, check. Planner, check. Pencils and stuff, check. I got everything!" Tyson stood up, triumphant.

"Tyson!" his mother called. "Make sure you have everything!"

"I already did, Mom!" he called back. "I'm going to turn in early to make sure I get a good rest. Good night!"

Tyson turned off the lights and got settled into bed. He then drifted off to sleep, unaware of the growling yellow eyes flashing at him.

* * *

(enter dramatic music) Those who can tell Tyson's personality as well as I do can automatically tell something's already horribly wrong in Tysa's dimesion. What is it? Tyson's organized!! Oh, yeah. And for those who saw **Beyblade: Fierce Battle** on Toon Disney (I did because I was too lazy to find the remote, and thought it'd give me ideas for my fanfic), I sort of stole the...well...you'll see. (C.B.C. grins) 

_Mizuki Sakura_


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you HellsSoulAngel!! I was dying from not updating! Everyone thank HellsSoulAngel! I was saved from a normal life! (Gaaah! Normal!) Anyways, I decided not to make two separate chapters and make it about three times as long as the normal. So, I hope you have a while ahead of you. Also, like most of you probably guessed, Tyson is a little different. So, considering I'm still new at taking a character and completely changing their personality, be nice in the reviews...

* * *

Chapter 23: Water

Tysa took a deep breath as she gently floated to the ground. She let it out when she could 'feel' it. She felt dizzy and hated the portal traveling to another dimension. She felt like she could throw up and anytime, and would probably be aiming for the perfectly fine little boy.

"Are you ok, Tysa?" Shui asked. Tysa covered her mouth to keep from barfing, but narrowed her eyes to say: "Don't make me throw up on you". Shui got the drift. "Right...so, here we are in Tokyo."

"We should ask someone what day it is." Tysa said, running out of the alley to the sidewalk.

"Wait, Tysa, don't—" Shui was too late.

"Excuse me, sir, what day is—" The man went through Tysa as thought she didn't exist. Wait, rephrase that. She still didn't.

"Tysa, they can't see you. You're practically a ghost." Shui told her. Tysa turned around and put the boy in a headlock.

"Couldn't tell me that earlier?!" Tysa yelled. Shui cried out from lack of air.

"Can't...breathe..." Tysa let go and let Shui catch his breath.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, we landed in Tokyo, so we should find Ty—"

"Tyson!" Tysa finished, starting to run off towards her house.

"Tysa!" Shui cried (eight-year-olds get no respect).

Tyson woke up from an unnerving sleep. He was walking around, minding his own business, when, from out of nowhere, a black dragon came from behind him and swallowed him. Naturally, it was terrifying. But it was morning and the nightmare was behind him. He got his clothes on, got dressed, and went downstairs. He let out a yawn as he approached the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom. Morning, Grandpa." He greeted.

"Good morning, kid!" Gramps stated.

"How was your sleep?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Actually...a bit weird." Tyson admitted. "It had a black dragon in it...and...it tried to _eat_ me."  
"Really?" Mrs. Granger asked. Tyson nodded.

"Yeah. It reminded me of the dream I had two years ago, but with a blue dragon with not so much of an appetite." He sat down and starting eating his breakfast. "'Ey, Mom..."

"Yes?"

"How are Dad and Hitoshi doing at the new ruin?"

"They're doing well." Mrs. Granger replied. "We're actually planning to visit them during fall break, so don't make too many plans."

"Sure, Mom."

"Oh, let the boy have his fun." Gramps interrupted. "He should be learning swordsmanship instead of old ruins and stuff. Ah, the sword. A true art."

"Haha. Sure, Grandpa." Tyson agreed. His mother stared at him. "What is it, Mom?"

"Nothing." Mrs. Granger smiled.

After Tyson finished breakfast, his mother saw him off.

"I can't believe you're in high school already. And with three honors!"

"Mom!" Tyson smiled, but gave a whine. "I don't even know if I'm sticking with them!" They were both silent after a while. "...Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I dunno. I just...feel that something is missing."

"Really? Do you need anything from the store?"

"Not like that, Mom...just...I've felt it for as long as I can remember. There's something missing. And I really need to know what that is."

"Well, you'll know when you see it. I'm sure." Mrs. Granger smiled. Tyson nodded.

Right. I'll know when I see it." He repeated it as he left the house. Mrs. Granger sighed.

"Meow." She looked up and saw a purple-black cat. It jumped into her arms as she turned back to the door way.

_Tyson...be careful..._

"Ok, if I were a male idiot, where would I be?" Tysa asked, mainly to herself because no one was able to hear her. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "This would be easier if I knew how this dimension has changed. I mean..." she looked around. "Everything looks the same. Maybe I should've waited for Shui..." Her attention was distracted as she saw a black dragon dash past cars in the traffic.

"D-dragoon?" Tysa asked. _Why isn't it in its bit?__Wait a second..._Tysa got a flashback to last year at Demon Rock Isle. "That's...Dark Dragoon!" She started chasing after it. _What's it doing here?! We sealed it up—_Tysa took a moment to sort out her thoughts. "Wait...I wasn't here...so that means...there's no way it could have been sealed...It's after Tyson!" Tysa ran after it. _If I follow it, it _has_ to lead me to Tyson!_

Tyson walked down the sidewalk to school, the feeling still with him. He stopped for a moment to figure out what it was. After all, he had about fifteen minutes until school started.

"What could be missing?" Tyson asked.

_"Brother, you're an idiot. How could you forget me?"_

"What?" Tyson blinked. "A...girl's voice? It's...familiar. But I never heard it before...right?" A roaring sound interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and saw Dark Dragoon. It roared in his direction. He stepped back, a little scared. "You...you're...from my dream..." Dark Dragoon roared again and dashed at Tyson.

"Uwaah!" Tyson cried, dashing into the street. "What are you—"

"Honk, honk!"

Tyson looked to the side and saw a truck coming straight towards him.

"Aah..."

"I got you!" Tyson felt warm arms grabbing him and pushing them both to the other side. He and the other person rolled on the other side for a while from the pressure. On the side Tyson came from, people were wondering how the boy just flew out of the street like that.

"Who...?" Tyson looked at his savior, and his breath caught in his throat. There was a person looking just like him, wearing the same black clothing, rubbing their backside.

"Ow...you're heavier than I remember..." the look-alike said in a girl's voice. We all know Tyson was shocked.

"W...who are you?!" Tyson yelled at the person, causing a lot of stares. The person blinked.

"You...can see me?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Well, of course I can see you! You saved my life!" Tyson replied. The girl looked surprised. She then grabbed Tyson's arm and darted into the alley. "What are you—"

"You want people to think you're crazy?" she asked.

"Why would they think I'm crazy?" Tyson asked. She sighed.

"I...I'm like a ghost. No one can see me." She told him when they stopped. She let go of his arm.

"But...I can see you. And..." he reached out to her face. "I can feel you too..." the girl blinked. Then, her feminine emotions gave her two choices: cry out of happiness, or hug him. She chose choice B. "Uh..." Tyson was a little embarrassed being hugged by a girl he just met who looked like him. She stopped the hug.

"I'm your twin sister..." the girl gulped. "Tysa." Tyson blinked.

"My...twin? There's no way. I only have an older brother." He told her, backing up. "Why should I believe you?" Tysa sighed. Here goes the arsenal she built up over the years.

"Your name is Shayou Tyson Granger, you're strangely allergic to pillow feathers, you have the characters Tai Long on your back, you liked to play with a girl's toy at four, you almost drowned even though you knew how to swim, you—"

"Ok, ok!" Tyson yelped. "Stop! I believe you! You're my sister!"

_So, that hasn't changed..._ Tysa thought.

"But...why are you like this? Why can only I see you? And, do you know what was with that black dragon?"

"That was Dark Dragoon. Speaking of which...don't you have Dragoon with you?"

"W-what? What's Dragoon?" Tyson asked. Tysa was speechless.

"You know—your bit beast." Tysa stated. Tyson blinked.

"Bit...Beast?...What's that?" Tysa felt like an anvil hit her. She was about to say something when the clock bell rang. "Aaah! School!"

"What?"

"Oh, crap!" Tyson ran out the alley. "I've never been late before!!" Tysa blinked after her brother.

"Never...late?"

Since she couldn't find Shui, she decided to see if her house was still where it was. Happy to discover her address didn't change, she floated inside to her brother's room. It was completely different from before. Instead of all the comics and anime her brother owned, it was replaced by novels and notes with a few comics around. Tysa was surprised. She never thought her brother could take school seriously. But when she was gone...

"He...doesn't know who Dragoon is...?" she sighed, then let out a small laugh. "Of course, he doesn't know who I am, either." She sighed again, then took a better look around the room. The bed was orderly, as was the rest of the room. "Hmph. He's better behaved when I'm not around..." she said cynically. She managed to keep herself together until her brother got home from school. He walked in his room and put down his backpack, unaware of Tysa's presence.

"Boo." She whispered in his ear from behind. Tyson let out a surprised yelp.

"T-tysa!" he cried, turning around. "You're here!" She chuckled.

"No detention, this time?"

"What?"

"Er..." Tysa then assumed that this Tyson never got detention. She sighed.

"...What's wrong?" Tyson asked, sitting on his bed. Tysa floated next to him.

"I...I'm not really a ghost."

"Then...what are you?" he asked.

"Well, this dimension—your life—is what it would've been if I hadn't existed."

"Wait...you don't exist? Period?"

"Ask Mom. She'll say you never were a twin. If you were..."

"If I were then what?"

"...then she'd wouldn't be here."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Doesn't Mom have a stress disease?"

"Oh...right."

"Giving birth to me shortened her life span. She died when we were seven."

"Oh..." There was silence. But what would you say if you found out that you had a twin sister and your mother died? "Hey...what am I like? Originally?" Tysa looked at Tyson.

"In one word?"

"Yeah." Tysa thought about it. She could say 'stupid' or 'retarded', but Tyson wasn't _really _like that. It was more of a form of endearment to her. "I notice this is taking you a while."

"Sorry...you're...loyal."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Heh. I miss me then." Tysa looked at Tyson.

"Why?" Tyson smiled at his sister.

"No reason. I'm just...not that popular. I'm just smart, you know?" Tysa gagged. "W-what? What's wrong?!"

"I never thought I would hear that sentence from you. Ever." Tyson blinked.

"I'm an idiot." He said, looking at the ceiling.

"Sort of, kind of." Tyson sighed.

"So...what now? You're just going to stay here, or..."

"I...I really don't know..."

"You don't know?"

"Well...I sort of lost the person who was supposed to tell me what to do..."

"Nice." Tysa whacked Tyson on the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Shuddup—" The attention was then distracted by a portal opening up in Tyson's bedroom.

"What?" They asked at the same time. Shui then came out, looking awfully annoyed.

"There you are!" Shui announced.

"Shui!" Tysa said.

"What?" You can just imagine how lost Tyson is. I bet he needs a pain killer for that headache. Shui sighed.

"You didn't explain anything to him, did you?" Shui asked.

"Oops."

--After a long, _long_ explanation—

"So...basically you're trying to get this dimension back to normal, right?"

"Pretty much." Tysa replied.

"But it's your choice." Shui told him.

"What?" Tysa asked, shocked.

"Well, you need the existing's help to do anything, right?" Tysa was silent. Tyson blinked, then thought.

"...Shui?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave us alone for a while?"

"Again?"

"Yes. Again." Shui sighed and left, wondering what they would be talking about. There was a moment of silence between the two 'siblings'. Tyson spoke first.

"So...if you exist, Mom dies?" Tysa looked up at him. "I'm not good at school either, I'm not interested in swordsmanship in the slightest—"

"You do, slightly. I think." Tysa interupted. Tyson smiled a bit.

"So, what do I have? Do we have friends?" Tysa was surprised her brother would ask that.

"Well, yeah. Does...beyblading exist here?" Tysa regretted that question as soon as she said it. How could her lack of existence influence a sport?

"Yes, but the Japanese team stinks. Really." Tyson stated. "I mean, we never even made it to the third round." Tysa blinked.

"Have you..._thought_ about beyblading?"

"Well, sometimes. After all, our mother's a champion, right? Hitoshi did sometimes, but he left it behind when he went to study with Dad." With that, Tysa stood up.

"Do you know that in my dimension, we're part of a beyblading team, and we won! Beyblading has given us lots of friends, and our team is awesome!"

"R-really?" Tyson asked, trying to grasp it.

"Yes. And one of the reasons we won is that we have incredible bit-beasts. Well, I have a bey-spirit but, same thing." Tyson blinked.

"Bit Beast...you mentioned that before. You said that it was that thing that was chasing me earlier. No one else seemed to see it though."

"That's because only the chosen ones can. Bit-beasts are powerful beast that live inside the bit of a beyblade. With the right owner, they can become unbeatable."

"Uh..." Tyson could feel his brain slipping. "So...no one else can see them but us?" Tysa nodded. "But it can still cause damage."

"Yep. And there's only one way to battle a bit-beast."

"And how's that?"

"With another."

Tyson followed his sister to the backyard, trying to process everything. He couldn't believe that his book-wormy self could be a champion beyblader.

_With friends..._

"Here it is!"

"Eh?" Tyson looked forward to where his sister was pointing.

"Dig here."

"Why can't you do it?" Tysa narrowed her eyes and attempted to lean on a tree, falling through it. "Oh yeah..." Tyson obeyed and pulled out a rusted beyblade. "Hey...I remember this! Hitoshi was working on it..."  
"You'll need that if you want to solve your dragon problem."

"So...this thing will hold the bit beast? How do I get one?"

"Uh..." Tysa tried to remember that night, where a silver dragon flashed through the window the night where they had suffered defeat to Carlos. "It'll...come to you...I guess..."

"Great. I suppose I can wait until that dragon kills me." He said dryly. Tysa thought for a while longer.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Is there a guy in your school that knows a lot about beyblades?" Tyson blinked.

"You mean that nerd, Kenny?"

_Nerd?_ "Uh...sure. He'll help you get ready to fight Dark Dragoon!" Tyson's jaw dropped.

"_Fight?_" he asked. "But I need a bit-beast! And it'll do everything, won't it?"

"Wrong!" Tysa said. She would've thrown something at him, but she settled for a bop on the head. "You and your bit-beast have to be one! It won't work if you're inexperienced!" With that she picked Tyson up into the air. "We're going to Kenny's house."

"W-what?! You're gonna fly me there—"

"Of course silly. Let's go!"

--A few airsick moments later—

Tyson dizzily rang the doorbell to Kenny's house. He made a nervous glance. He would be caught dead if he was seen at the Bey-nerd's house. Tysa whacked him on the back.

"Ow! Ok, ok, I'll stop!" he told her. Kenny opened the door.

"Ah—Tyson!" There was no hiding the surprise on Kenny's face. "What are you..."

"Uh..." he shot a small nervous glance at his sister. "This." He held out the old beyblade.

"That's...a beyblade?" it was more of a statement than a question. He didn't look up at Tyson. "Why do you have a beyblade?"

"Well, um...you know...I found it. Er...can you fix it?" Kenny took the beyblade out of Tyson's hands.

"It's old. It doesn't seem to have been used either." There was a moment of silence. "I can fix it. It just needs some new parts. Do you want to pick them?"

"Actually...I just need it fi—Ommph!" Kenny saw something jab into Tyson's ribs, but nothing was there. "Er...sure." Tyson and Tysa followed Kenny to his room. Kenny sat down and opened his laptop.

"Ok...what type of beyblade do you have it mi—wait." Kenny turned to Tyson, his voice developing a suspicious tone. "Why do _you_ want to fix a _beyblade_?"

"Uh..." Tyson needed help for an excuse.

"Say that you...uh..."

"I need it for a project!" Tyson stated, following his sister's directions.

"What sort of project?" Kenny asked. Tyson sighed. He had no idea what he was doing.

_Crap! _Tysa thought. _If only he could see me—_ At that moment, the beyblade behind Kenny started to spin.

"Wh-what's it doing?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know! Beyblades aren't supposed to do that on its own..." Kenny replied. Then a white light quickly shot out of it, then vanished. The Beyblade fell.

"What...was that?" Kenny asked, turning to Tyson. His face turned pale. "AAAAAH!"

"Eh? What is it, Kenny?!" Tyson asked.

"T-there's a...g-g-g-girl..." Tyson blinked, looking for the obvious.

"I...think he means me, you idiot." Tysa replied.

"W-who are you?" with that, Kenny immediatly whipped out his laptop. "You're not emitating any sign of paranormal activity...It's more..._human._" That surprised Tysa if anything.

"...Human?" she repeated. "I'm Tyson's sister...Tysa."

--After the explanation—

"I see, so you're part of the previous dimension." Kenny summarized.

"Right. And I think the only way to get back to normal is to get the our beyblading team together—the one we three are a part of." Tysa stated. "But to do that we need to get rid of that Dark Dragoon. That's why we have to train my brother."

"Train?! What am I, a dog?!"

"Quiet."

"Yes'm..."

"So...Tysa...how about you tell me what type of beyblade Tyson had. That'll help the data a bit." Tysa floated over to the laptop.

"Focus on attack." She told him. "Dragoon's an attacker, so that'll work best."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Tyson asked.

"And what do you know about beyblades, Tyson?" Kenny asked.

"Well, uh...I just know there's five levels: Attack, Defense, Endurance, Balance which is a mixture of the first three, and Speed."

"Good enough." Kenny stated, going back to work.

"Wait, are you listening? I want a balance beyblade!" Tyson yelled. Tysa snickered a bit.

"The last time we gave you one, you lost. Badly." She stated. "Attacking's more your thing. Trust me."

"Well, let me try it!" Tyson protested.

--after a horrible example—

"I get it. I suck." Tyson growled, giving Kenny back the beyblade.

"Heheh. Sorry, brother." Tysa grinned as Kairi returned, grateful it was still able to battle.

"Fine! Just give it an attack empha—" Tyson was cut off by a roar, a booming sound, and screaming. Tysa looked outside.

"Dark Dragoon!" Tysa said as the dragon roared. Kenny and Tyson looked outside.

"What—it's huge!" Kenny cried.

"And they can be bigger, trust me." Tysa told him, floating outside. "Tyson, get your beyblade. You gotta battle that thing!"

"Wh-why?! You're better than me with a bit beast..."

"Kairi isn't a bit-beast! It's a bey spirit!"

"A what?"

"Err...just...never mind! Explanations later! Just bey spirits can't fight bit beasts! _You_ need to battle!"

Tyson blinked, processing what he was just told and looked down at Dragoon. He growled a bit.

"Kenny, give me the beyblade!"

"Uh...here." Kenny gave it to him, a bit shaken. "W-what are you going to do?"

"I have to lure it away from here, so it doesn't hurt anybody else!" Tyson went outside. "Hey! Giant lizard face!" Dark Dragoon turned around to Tyson. It roared. "Yeah, that's right! Follow me!" Tyson started to run with Dark Dragoon following him.

"Kenny, where's Tyson going?" Tysa asked.

"He said he was going to lure it away from here..."

"By himself?!" Tysa asked. "Kenny, stay put!" Kenny nodded and watched Tysa fly off.

_Tysa says Tyson supposed to have one of the powerful bit beasts, and that there are three others. Could such power exist? And how can a ghost have a human presence? What type of person _is _Tysa?_

Tyson panted as he approached a clearing in the forest, D.D. not far behind.

"Here!" Tyson stopped and turned around, careful not to turn into the nearby river. D.D. let out a nearby roar. _This is it..._ "Let it Rip!" Tyson shot out his beyblade towards D.D. Behind him, a white bird landed on a tree, watching him. D.D. looked at the beyblade and underneath him, a black one appeared. _So, I'm going for that..._ "Go!" Tyson's beyblade started attacking the black one relentlessly. "Yeah! That's it!" D.D. then let out a roar that made Tyson's beyblade fly back. "No!" Tyson looked back at his weakly spinning beyblade, then he turned back to D.D.

"**You are weak...unlike your former self.**" Something said in Tyson's mind. "**You're not a threat like you were before. You don't even have Dragoon.**"

"Dra...goon..." The name rung a bell deep inside Tyson. "Dragoon?" Memories of his champion battles came to him, all with Dragoon by his side. "Dragoon..." he teeth gritted. "Dragoon, come out!" just then the white bird started flapping its wings violently and started to charge right for Tyson's beyblade, fitting a blue orb in it. It started to glow, revealing a blue dragon, giving out a loud, battle-ready roar. "Dragoon!" Tyson said happily. Dragoon nodded.

"**Impossible! How can you be here?!**" D.D. asked in shock.

"Tyson!" Tysa and Kenny approached Tyson.

"Tysa, Kenny!"

"**Of course...the light...**" D.D. turned to Dragoon. "**You!"** D.D. started to charge for the blue dragon.

"Dragoon, the river!" the beyblade started right for the river, as commanded. "Now, Dragoon Storm!" Dragoon started a hurricane straight towards D.D., destroying the black beyblade.

"**Noooooo!!!...**" D.D. cried, disappearing as well. Dragoon went back into its bit, leaving the victor with his friends.

"Tyson, you did it!" Tysa cheered.

"R-remarkable! I saw a bit beast! Two of them!" Kenny beamed with delight. Tyson wobbled a bit, dazed.

"Tyson?" Tysa asked. Tyson fell to the ground, unconscious. "Tyson!"

--in Tyson's mind—

_Where...am I?_

"Hey!"

_Is...someone calling me?_

"Hey! Me!" Tyson opened his eyes and turned to a person who looked exactly the same as he did.

"Who...are you?" he asked. His copy kicked something on the ground.

"Just you." He replied nonchalantly.

"...You're her brother, aren't you?"

"Nope."

"What?"

"Well...I guess I am _now..._" he pulled on a spike in his hair.

"Then, who are you, really?" The copy's eyes turned unreadable.

"I'm..."

--in reality-land—

"Tyson!"

"Eh?" Tyson looked around. He was in his room, as if nothing had ever happened. "Was it...a dream? All of it?" On his bookshelf lay Tysa, a little exhausted on having to carry her brother around. In his hand lay his new beyblade with his old bit-beast. He smiled a bit, then walked over to the bookshelf. "Tysa. Tysa! Wake up!"

"Mmmprh?" Tysa opened her eyes a bit, then gazed at the clock. "...It's 5:00 A.M."

"Yeah, I know. I want you to teach me some more about this beyblade." Tysa looked at her brother in surprise.

"Eh?"

"I've decided. I want to help you. If that's ok..." Tysa grinned a bit.

"Sure. Just..." Tysa's eyes narrowed. "Five more minutes..."

"Tysa! No! Wake up!"

--In China—

Ray groaned, despratly trying to get back lost sleep (it's only 4 A.M. there, y'know!). He couldn't feel more anxious than now, from a dream that also haunted his reality as well. There was a long black haired girl in his dreams lately. But, before he could see her face, he would always wake up, with an inability to go back to sleep. One thing was clear to him though: he was in love with a girl he never met.

* * *

That would stink, now wouldn't it. Anyways...(sips peach tea)...School's ending for me! Yay! Downside...starting about...mmm...Thursday afternoon, I'll only be home about two weeks during the summer. Why, you ask? I'M SO STINKIN' BUSY!! So review quick and often. I really want to update another time before I leave, which is Thursday afternoon for AZ, and I'll try updating when I can. After all, I can use my parent's laptops. So, let's try again without me reminding some of you, 5 REVIEWS (just so you can see it). Again, not trying to be mean, but I would _really_ like the help. After all, I'm planning on being a writer, and if I don't know how people I've never met (or, i don't think I've met you) interpret my stories...well, i don't know what. But I bet you're getting it.

_Mizuki Sakura_


	24. Chapter 24

Konnichiwa! How's life? Good? Bad? In between? That's good (I think). Anyways...in useless news, I'm going to San Francisco next week, without a computer so...guess what? No updates for the next one to two weeks! Yay! (Fans' eyes widen) I'm kidding. Really. I really do look forward to updating! Really! So, I guess that wasn't so useless. Ah, well. So, Asa's character is more elaborated in this chapter as well. I'm trying to put her in every chapter for reasons you understand much later...if I continue to update of course. Also...I'm teetering on making a second part to this story under a different name, after all this is over...if I continue to update of course. It all depends on you guys!

* * *

Chapter 24: Wind

"So, what do we do first?" Tyson asked as his sister was 'sort of' awake.

"Mmm..." Tysa started to nod off. "...first add the salty pickles..."

"What?" Tyson went up to his dozing sister. "Tysa! Wake up!

"Grmehsu...I'm awake, I'm awake...what?"

"Come on! I want to know what our next move is to get you to exist again."

"First add the salty pickles." Tysa stated in a serious tone, starting to nod off again.

"If salty pickles were the meaning of life, we would've found that out years ago!"

"How do you know?"

"I..."

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Salty pickles! Who would've thought." Tyson turned to the newcomer. "You guys should start a comedy routine or something!"

"Yeah, but no one else can see her, Kenny." Tyson said. "I'd just look like an idiot."

"You do look like an idiot."

"Hey!" Tyson snapped as his sister. "I heard that!"

"Heard what?"

"Uh..."

"Zzzzz...China..."

"What?" Tyson and Kenny stated.

"China...need to meet..."

"Huh?"

"Ray..."

"Ray?"

"Zzzzzz...now add the peppered soybeans..." (insert anime fall).

"So...our next stop is China?" Kenny asked. Tyson looked sick. "Tyson?"

"I can't go to China!" Tyson cried. "W-what about school! Homework! School!"

"Ohhh, Tyson!" Mrs. Granger appeared in the doorway, her legs barely missing Tysa. Kenny shuddered a bit at how young the woman looked, thinking it could be Tyson's sister.

"Hi, mom." Tyson stated.

"Mom?" Kenny asked, surprised.

"Your older brother called!" Mrs. Granger beamed. "He wants you to come to China right away!"

"B-but what about school? Homework? School!" Mrs. Granger chuckled, used to her son's behavior about school.

"Now, now, I know you want to be a doctor to cure me, but you should also focus on your other family. They miss you, you know." She said in a way that made Tyson feel slightly guilty. She then turned to Kenny. "Oh, is he your friend?"

"Well, yeah. This is Kenny."

"Hi, Mrs. Granger." Kenny said a bit nervously. Mrs. Granger smiled.

"You look so nice." She stated. "How would you like to come with him?"

"What?" Kenny asked. "Really?"

"Sure. It'll be the first time Tyson ever brings someone else on a trip."

"Mama!" Tyson cried using a Chinese tone. "Bú fen fù yí qiè!" (Don't tell him everything!)

"Now, now Tyson. You can speak all the Chinese you want in China. Now start packing. Your flight leaves in two days. Is that alright with you, Kenny?"

"Er, sure, Mrs. Granger. Just let me go ask my parents..." Kenny went to his house as Tyson walked inside to pack. Mrs. Granger looked forward and smile.

"...Fú, wo dé nu ér." With that, Mrs. Granger went inside, as cheerful as she came out, leaving a wide-awake, teary eyed Tysa.

--In China—

"Ray. Ray! Wake up!" Ray groaned, pulling the covers over his head. The voice though, didn't give up. "Come on, Ray!" Ray didn't move, praying for the voice to leave. He only voice he wanted to hear in his half asleep state was the voice of the girl that kept appearing in his dreams, and Lee _definitely_ wasn't a girl. "That's it." A rough yank on the covers pulled Ray out of bed, making him crash on the floor.

"Ow..."

"Now get up!" Lee said, trying to speed up his sleepy friend. "Get dressed, brush your teeth, _do somehing!_"

"Why?" Ray whined like a child that didn't want to go to school. Lee gave Ray the look of a parent who was expecting something from that child.

"Remember?" Ray gulped. A few days ago, in his dreaming mode, he dreamt that the girl asked him out, and he said yes. To his misfortune, in real life that was Mariah, and he had said 'yes' out loud.

_Oh, #$&. _ (just because he won't say it, it doesn't mean he won't think it) _I suppose it'd be too late to say no now...especially to her brother. Just...continue with the sleepy act!_

"Um...where am I going again? To meet her?" he added quickly, still pretending to be asleep.

"The train to the city." Lee said, supervising Ray's actions. When Ray had finished, Lee rushed him out. "Hurry, she's waiting!" Ray sighed as he walked towards the train. Some mornings it just pays to be fully unconscious. Ray sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. His hands explored his empty pockets and realized he had left his wallet at home.

"Ye—er, no!" he pretended to cry, in case Lee was nearby. "Guess I have to go back home and get my forgotten wallet…" He started to turn back home when a strange aura caught his attention. "Huh?" Ray looked around. He had felt the presence once before, when Lee showed his new Driger bit-beast, but this felt different. This felt…evil. "…Lee..?" he looked behind him. Nothing seemed to be there…

--with Kairi Co—

"So, where's the next guy?" Kenny asked when they arrived.

"I…don't really know." Tysa stated blandly, much to Tyson's and Kenny's surprise.

"Wait, you really don't know where to go?!" Tyson asked, in disbelief.

"Yep." Tysa replied, as if nothing was wrong. "So let's wing it!" Tyson sighed.

"We're already doomed, aren't we?" Tyson complained.

"Well, it gives me plenty of time to review my data." Kenny stated when they went outside. Kenny and Tyson sat on a bench while Tysa floated over them. "It seems you've only scratched the tip of the power you can have with Dragoon, Tyson. It's power levels are of the charts!"

"Let me see." Tyson looked at Dragoon's stats. "Woah! That's unreal! Can you imagine all the other bit beasts?"

"I can!" Tysa raised her hand.

"Besides you." Tyson muttered. "Look, how about you just go find that second guy? I'll wait with Kenny and practice, ok?" Tysa snorted her nose, not liking her brother's new attitude.

"Fine then. I'll go." Tysa then floated off, a little pissed.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Kenny pointed out. "Think of how long she's been without a family. She probably misses you, considering she's been a ghost for fifteen years." (actually, a week or so, but close enough)

"Well, yeah, but, she's not just a ghost, Kenny."

"Huh?"

"She said she's a 'non-existant'. She sort of comes from this dimension, but…something happened and everything changed with her gone. No one remembers her."

"Wow…that's sort of depressing." Kenny looked back to his laptop. "I couldn't imagine leaving, then coming back with everyone not knowing me at all. My lonliness doesn't even compares to her. I actually feel sorry for her."

"…" Tyson was a little quiet.

_"Originally, Kenny was, like your best friend."Tysa stated._

_"Really? Are you sure?"_

_"Why would I lie?"_

_"I don't know. It's just…all he talks about are beyblades, but the Japan team sucks. Everyone feels like there's no hope for Japan…"_

_"Well, there is. You, me, our other teammates, and Kenny. So, give him a break, ok. Try to get to know him."_

"Tyson?"

"Eh?" Tyson snapped out of it and turned to Kenny. "What?"

"Are you ok? You zoned out."

"Yeah, I'm fine…Hey, let's work on Dragoon, ok!" Tyson jumped up. "We should go over all the basics, just to make sure I can do this right."

"Uh…Ok." Kenny gave a small smile. "First, constructing a beyblade…"

--With Tysa—

"Hmph…when this dimension's fixed, I'll give him a piece of my mind, whether Brother knows why or not." Tysa muttered, floating to the mountain area. "But, strange…he's a lot more bossy when I'm not around…guess because I've done the bossing for him…and he protected me." Tysa paused for a while. "That sounds like some sort of gang or something…"

--With Ray—

Ray had made it make to his house and checked around. _No Lee in sight…_Ray smiled a bit. That meant more time in the house without having to worry. A bit of him did feel bad about potentially standing Mariah up. Maybe he could say he suddenly fell sick or something. Yeah, that would work. And then people could fly. Ray sighed, falling into the bed. He tried to fall asleep, even though he didn't feel the least bit tired. It was that girl. The girl with the long black hair that always appeared in his dreams. She was beautiful…or he felt that. The dream would always end before he saw her face. He had never met her face to face but…he was in love with her. Ray suddenly sat up and shook his head. He was in love with a pigment of his imagination!

_But, no…I feel she's real…somehow…_Ray sighed and fell back on the bed, when the evil aura struck him again.

"Who's there?" he asked, responded by a low growling noise. "…This isn't funny, Lee…" There was no response. Ray walked outside the house. "…Lee?" Yellow eyes flashed at him from the woods. "_Lee_?' The growling noise came again, except louder. Ray soon was convinced that this wasn't a prank. He walked towards the woods a bit. "Hello?"

"Raaaaar!" A black armored tiger leapt from the bushes and growled at Ray, aka Dark Driger.

"W-wha…? Driger?" Driger gave a loud roar towards the sky, hurting Ray's ears, and then started to run after Ray, charging towards him and missing. "Driger? What's happened to you?" It seemed that Driger couldn't hear a single word that was said. Not wanting to match wits with a wild…whatever you consider it to be: tiger or bit beast, he started to run back to his house. D.D. wasn't about to let up so easily, charging through trees and boulders and whatnot easily.

_What is this thing? It looks like Driger, but it feels more evil!_ Ray thought, going into his house, and closing the door behind him, slamming his back against the door. Driger wasn't far behind him, and started to charge into the door, but Ray's body kept the door up. _Crap, I don't know how long I can keep this up…_he thought bitterly. He looked to his side, and saw a letter on his desk. He was a little confused, considering that it wasn't there before, and the letters arrived in two hours. Quickly piling chairs against the door, he dove for the letter. Something told him to read it…

_Dear Ray,_

_Hey. It's _–eraser mark—_been a while, and I was just wondering how you're doing in China. Japan's nice, but it's not really the same, y'know. I'm…really starting to miss you. And…what ever you wanted to tell me, I'd really like for you to do it in person. You're my best friend, Ray, and I hope we'll stay that way._

_From,_

_Tysa_

_Tysa? _Ray thought. _Why does it sound familiar_. There was another roar from outside. Something told him the chairs wouldn't last …

--with Tysa—

Tysa continued floating around for a while, and soon realized she was at the White Tiger village.

"Hey!" Tysa smiled a bit. "I remember this place! That's where Ray lives—" Tysa stopped in mid-air and mid-sentence. "…Why do I remember him all of a sudden? Did something happen?' Tysa was quiet for a while, and floated closer to the ground. After a while of floating, she saw Dark Driger running repeatedly into someone's house. _Who's in there?_ Tysa floated behind the house so that D.D. wouldn't see her, and stuck her head through the wall. After all, no one could see her, right? Not says the wide-eyed teenage boy staring at her.

"Uh…"

"Uh…" Ray soon snapped back to reality, where familiar girl's heads were poking through his wall and there was a bit-beast ramming into his door. Actually, he would've preferred it if he was stuck in non-reality.

"W-who are you?" Ray cried, shocked. Tysa floated her entire body through.

"Ray!" she cried.

"You're name's Rei?" (that spelling makes it a girls name) Ray asked, confused.

"No, no! That's your name!"

"What?"

"Raaar!" D.D. reminded the two that there was still a bit-beast ramming at the door.

"I mean, I'm Tysa!" she stated as Ray went back to the door.

"Tysa?" Ray asked, in a small realization. He took out the letter. "You wrote this?" Tysa blinked, and attempted to take the letter. Right when she realized she couldn't even touch solid objects, she had grabbed it. Surprised and confused, she read it. It was in her handwriting and…

"W-what?!" Tysa cried, flushing. "This is—there's no way—I—you—duh!" she stammered.

"Care to make sense?" Ray asked.

"I…I wrote this but…" _There's no way this could be here…_ At that time, D.D. did one huge thrust, knocking Ray to the back of his house and entering. "Ray!" Tysa grabbed Ray's arm and carried him out of the house and towards her brother.

Halfway through the flight, Ray snapped back. He gave a small groan before he opened his eyes. There was this black tiger that seemed to be after him…and then there was that girl. _Come to think of it…that girl looks kind of like the girl in my dream…they sound the same too…_ He turned to his side and woke up, and his eyes soon became wide. The ground below him was moving quickly, like he was flying.

"W-what the—" Ray cried, not used to waking up in mid-air.

"Ah, don't move! It's harder to carry moving people!" Ray looked at the girl that was in his house. Not wanting to stammer like an idiot, he left his jaw open, still looking stupid. Tysa flushed a bit. "I know this is a lot to take in, but…we should talk first." Ray just nodded slowly.

There was silence as both Tysa and Ray sat on a park bench, watching the people—mainly couples—walk by.

"So…um…no one can see you?" Ray asked quietly. Tysa nodded.

"Uh…uh-huh." She replied softly.

"Or hear you?"

"No…" Ray couldn't feel more like an idiot, thinking about his choices two hours ago. He could be on a date with a real girl that he wasn't in love with, or be could be here with a ghost girl that he was in love with. Decisions, decisions.

_Great, this is just great._ Tysa thought._ My own brother's one thing, but him…I don't even know what to say…_

"Um…y'know…I…see you in my dreams." Tysa turned to Ray. "Or at least, I think it's you. We talk, but I've…never seen your face before. Do you have a name?"

"Eyeh…Tysa." She replied.

"Huh." She felt the letter move a bit in her pocket. "Um…about the letter, I…did write it, but…you see…that was when I existed."

"What?"

"Well, we did know each other, but time was remade so that we don't anymore, and…I wrote this when we did."

"…" Ray felt lost. "I guess I understand that…so why are you still here?"

"Well, I can get back, but…I need the four holy bit-beasts to do that…" Ray thought on that for a while. He had read about the four holy bit-beasts when he was studying them. Lee had one of them…emphasis on the 'had'. Probably feeling that Lee was inept to control it, it dashed off somewhere. Lee had searched and trained for many days, attempting to get it back. All his efforts failed, he seemed to find a new purpose in getting his best friend and his little sister as a couple, but that was destined to failure as well. "Ray?" Ray snapped out of his thoughts,

"I…wish I could help but…" Ray sighed. "Driger left the one that it was supposed to be with two years ago."

"…'the one'?" Tysa repeated, almost saying: _It wasn't you?_

"It was supposed the be the grandson of the elder, Lee." Ray replied. "But he couldn't handle the power—"

"Because it's not his!" Tysa stated suddenly.

"W-what?" Ray asked, confused.

"It's supposed to be _yours_, Ray! That's why he can't use it!" Ray blinked, but it would explain why Lee couldn't find Driger. Ray thought on that.

"You…think so?" Ray asked. Tysa nodded vigorously.

"I know so! Before, you wielded Driger, and you were amazing! Way better than Lee!" Ray was silent. "…Ray?"

"There is…one place."

"Eh?" Ray started walking and Tysa floated behind him. "What place?"

"That Lee didn't look." He looked up towards a mountain where the tip was in the clouds.

"Huh? It doesn't look that hard."

"It doesn't, but…get too close to the top and the wind will whip up, like a tornado."

"Hmm…I can see why he didn't look there…" Tysa stated, as Ray continued to walk. "Um…you're actually going to look?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded. "Only Driger's true master can find it, and if I am…" he turned to Tysa. "I know I can find it. So…" he grabbed Tysa's arm. "C'mon!"

--at the base of the mountain—

Tysa and Ray looked up. Tysa had a blank look.

"You do know that the plan to have me float up and get past the wind can't work, right? I can't touch solid objects…"

"Yeah, I found out with the wall." Ray stated. He walked up to the mountain and started to climb.

After a while of climbing, Ray started to exhibit signs of exasperation.

"Are you ok?" Tysa asked. Ray managed a smile.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry."

"I'm worrying." Tysa gave him a dark stare that put him on end. "Whenever somebody says 'don't worry', they're **lying**." There was quite a fearful emphasis on 'lying'. "I will ask you one more time: Are you ok?"

"Eh..." Ray still gave a smile. "Not really. I think the oxygen lack's getting to me."

"Hmm." Tysa couldn't relate so well, considering that her, being a spirit, didn't need to breathe.

Wait...if she's a spirit...how come she still has her body?

---back in Japan—

Hilary looked at the empty desk next to hers. Tyson was absent from school today, which was really unlike him. Kenny was absent as well, which wasn't as strange. She could easily assume that Kenny went to some odd bey-thing and cut school. Tyson, on the other hand, would attend school with a fatal disease, contagious or no. When class was dismissed, she gathered her stuff and started to walk out the door.

"Ms. Tanabata?" Hilary looked behind her to see Ms. Kincaid, the mousy teacher. She gave a small smile. "Since Mr. Granger was absent, I was wondering if you would bring his homework to him. I'm sure he'd appriciate it."

"Oh, sure, Ms. Kincaid." Hilary took the papers and the English book with her and started to make her way towards the Granger house. She knocked on the door when she arrived and was greeted by the ever-cheerful, ever-young, Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, hello, Hilary." Mrs. Granger gave an infectious smile. "Here for Tyson, I'm guessing?" A black cat walked up to the doorway from the inside, and looked at Hilary with red eyes. "Ah, no, Dev. She's a guest. We don't frisk guests." Hilary's eyes shifted a bit.

_They named their cat 'Dev'?_ she thought suspiciously.

"Oh, he's not our cat."

"Eh?" Hilary became wide-eyed. _Can she read my thoughts?!_

"Everyone thinks that, so you know. He's just an old friend who comes to visit, whether we want him to or not." 'Dev' made a small hiss, which Asa ignored. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hilary. Come in!" Hilary walked inside the old-fashioned, but comfortable looking, home. "Would you like to have some tea? I'm afraid that Tyson's out at the moment."

"Oh, really? Where? I can wait..."

"China." Mrs. Granger said cheerfully as they sat down, Dev jumping on her lap. Hilary slumped at the way she said that.

_It's like she sent him to go shopping or something..._

"Well, I guess I'll leave the papers and go..."

"Oh, Hilary!" Mrs. Granger stopped her as she walked out the door.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger?" Mrs. Granger handed Hilary some sort of small egg. Hilary looked at it quizzically. "What is this?" she asked. Mrs. Granger smiled.

"It's an artifact that my husband uncovered." Mrs. Granger explained. "But, the artifact room is getting crowded, so until I clean it out, I'd like you to have it."

"Oh, um, sure!" Hilary stated. "I'll do it."

"Great! Keep it in sunlight!" Mrs. Granger stated as she left. Dev walked to her side.

"You know..." he stated, still in cat form. "This is pretty risky."

"Yes...but once everything is fixed, it'll have an extra boost." Mrs. Granger smiled. Dev sighed.

"You're way to cheery, you know that?" he replied. "Are you the same Asa Akuki?" (note: Akuki means 'demon'. It was her nickname in high school) Mrs. Granger chuckled.

"Maybe...are you the same devil, bent to overthrowing heaven and dominating the world with sin?" Dev glared.

"That was my dad." He replied bitterly. Mrs. Granger chuckled again.

---at Wind Tunnel Mountain—

The lack of oxygen was starting to get to Ray now, and it became more and more visible as he went ahead.

"Ray?" Tysa asked, noticing his fatigue.

"Let's...rest." he stated, falling a short distance to a wide ledge. Tysa looked down.

"We've traveled so far..." she stated, looking up. "And we don't have that much more to go..." she thought for a while. "Hey, Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say something about...tornados or strong winds?"

"I did..." Ray sat up. "There seems to be none..." Tysa let out a sigh and floated along. "Is something wrong?"

"No...just..." _I feel so...calm right now..._ "Has anyone been this high before?"

"Not that I know of..." Ray fell back and watched the sky. "The winds pick up normally, but...it feels calm."

"Maybe...it has to do with how you were." Ray looked at Tysa. "Most of your attacks were of wind...it's sounds easy, but it's very hard...well, it was for me." Tysa admitted. Ray was silent, then stood up.

"Let's keep going." He started to climb again. "We're almost to the stop and we should take advantage of the calm." Tysa nodded, and soon they were at the top. Ray looked around for a while, until he saw a shiny oval in between the rocks. "Ah, there!" Ray picked it up. The Driger emblem was engraved on it, and a complete feeling rushed through him.

"Ray?" Ray shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing." Ray looked down. "Let's go."

--back with Tyson and Kenny—

Tyson felt half dead. Dealing with Gramps and swords practice was on thing, but Kenny was like the devil himself. He stared, panting towards the sky.

"Come on, Tyson! Get up!"

"I can't feel any of my muscles, Kenny! Not a one! I thought beyblading was about _upper arms_!"

"You need _all_ your muscles to beyblade, Tyson!" Kenny told him. "Now come on! We're not even halfway through!"

"I'm back!" Tysa stated. Kenny turned to her, seeing that Tyson was practically dead. She came back with a Chinese looking person. Ray blinked seeing the almost dead body and walked up to it. He stared at it for a while.

"...Tyson?" Ray asked. Tyson turned to Ray.

"Do I...ah, Ray!" Tyson stated. He sat up and they blinked at each other.

"You know each other?" Tysa asked, surprised.

"This is the first time I've seen him." Tyson replied. Ray agreed.

"Then how..." Tysa asked.

"I don't know...you just feel familiar. We haven't met?" Ray asked. Tyson nodded. Tysa smiled a bit.

_I guess some things can't change._ Tysa smiled at the sky, eager to get to their next destination.

--back in Japan—

"I still think that it's interfering too much, Asa." Dev told her. Asa gave a flat look to the cat.

"Oh, relax, Dev. Just enjoy the calm. After all, we have another guest." Dev had been wondering why they were still outside. Asa looked to a tan-skinned girl holding a sleeping spirit. "Now what do we have there."

"I need you to have this spirit." Ying Hua stated.

"Oh? As..."

"A child. Will you?"

"Hmm..." Asa walked up to it, her Chinese style martial-arts dress swaying with a small wind. She placed her hand near the spirit and chuckled.

"Someone as high as you needs to ask?"

"Your spirit is the only one capable of bearing two guardians and..." Ying Hua paused. "...her. You're quite powerful." _Almost as powerful as me_... "One more wouldn't hurt?" Asa chuckled.

"Very well." The spirit disappeared into Asa's hand and Ying Hua blinked.

"You're awfully happy." She stated.

"That's what I told her!" Dev cried. Asa smiled.

"When you're sad, be sad. When you're happy, be happy!" Asa sang, going inside the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Ugh, gomenasai, this took so long. You would not _believe_ the month I had. And the fact I'm easily distracted. That aside, school is starting, or has started, for most of us, and I'm getting a new email as soon as I think of a good screen name (someone took the one I wanted). I've also been anticpating the next part of this series, and I'm so anxious to start...as soon as I get the next few chapters over with. And also, and apology to Max fans. Honestly, I'm (or I feel that I'm) no good with parts that involve Max to a serious level, and Tysa and Max share no affectionate bonds (as Tyson is her brother and both Ray and Kai are in love with her). So, if you must criticize, be a little nicer than you feel to be. I only slept in my own bed for a total of fifteen days this summer, so I have not had time to be here. So, another apology if you feel this is lower than my usual writing. I'm trying, and I'll try to get the next one up faster.

If, of course, I get five helpful reviews to get me out of my 'Oh my freakin' God, school's starting!! Holy ----!!' mood. Arigatou!

* * *

Chapter 25: Earth

Max stared blankly along the blue sky, sitting on a park bench. A few kids ran by, playing tag.

"Max...oh, Max..." Michael called, but with no respond. Max was completely spaced out. "Hmm." Michael took a deep breath. "HEY, MAX!"

"Aaaah!" Max cried, falling sideways. He quickly sat up. "What was that for, Michael?!" Michael caught a baseball with his hand and started to toss it up and down.

"You were zoning out, dude. It's Saturday. You can nap in class." (if that wasn't enough of a clue, this is America) Michael stated, tossing the baseball to Max. Max caught it as Michael continued. "What were you even thinking about anyway?" Max stared at the baseball.

"I...don't really know. There were lots of people then...nothing. Nothing was there." Michael looked around.

"Because it's six o'clock. People probably left to go home."

"No, not at the park!"

"Then what?" Michael asked. Max looked back at the baseball, then tossed it back to Michael.

"I guess it's nothing." Max got up and started to walk home. "I should get going soon too."

"Hold up!" Michael walked up to Max. "What did you get your parents for their anniversary?"

"Um...my support?..." Max groaned. Michael laughed.

"Your parents will be so happy."

"Shut up, Michael."

--in China—

"So, what now?" Kenny asked. He, Ray, and Tyson were sitting in the hotel as Tysa floated around.

"Well, first..." Ray took out the Driger bit. "I should get a beyblade for this."

"You mean you don't have one too?" Everyone else stated, surprising poor Ray.

"Um...no. We only had enough to make one for the supposed owner of Driger but..." Ray hung his head and looked at Driger. "Knowing that _I'm_ actually Driger's owner won't be so good on his part and..." Ray's voice turned low and quick. "I stood up his sister." Tyson blinked.

"Man, you're screwed, aren't ya?" Tyson asked. Ray groaned. "So, why did you? Did you not like her or something?"

"Well, not that I didn't like her but..." Ray's eyes drifted around the room and rested on Tysa, who wasn't paying much attention. "I sort of like...someone else..." his face flushed a bit, but no one noticed. Tyson continued to pry.

"Oh, who? Come on, tell me!" Tyson whined. Ray felt himself become annoyed, but accustomed to it. He had to admit it was sort of unnerving to see Tyson collected, even though he had only met this guy.

"I..." his eyes went to Tysa again, then turned away as she met his gaze. "I'm not telling."

"Why not? Come on! Is she ugly or something?!"

"N-no!" Ray stated. "Look, the main thing is that I don't have a 'blade and I can't get one for the Driger!" Ray sounded like he wanted Tyson to shut up.

"Max..." she said thoughtfully.

"Who?" everyone asked. Tysa shrugged.

"It's just a name...you said you needed a beyblade and I thought of America."

"So maybe that means that America's our next destination." Kenny started clacking away on his laptop. "I'll look for beyblade shops. Do you know Max's last name?"

"Eyh? Well, the shop was pretty small..."

"It's ok. I have all sort of 'blade shops on my laptop. The small ones have some pretty good stuff too." Kenny guaranteed. Tysa started to think.

"...I think it was Tate." She said.

"Max...Tate..." Kenny started to type quickly. "Ah, here it is! Tate Beyblade shop. Owned my Mark Tate. It's not as small as you think, Tysa..."

"Eyh?" Tysa floated over to the laptop and choked. It was not the home-run store she knew, but a giant building. "...Well, I learned something today."

"I've heard of the Tate Beyblade shop. They're one of the best retail shops." Tyson stated (that's on the only reason he's heard of it). He turned to Ray. "That would be the best place to get you a beyblade."

"That's fine but...just one thing." Ray said. "How are we going to get there?" Everyone was silent until Tyson gulped.

"Wait, Tyson. Don't you have the money your mother gave you for the return trip home?" Kenny asked. "We could use that to get to Ameri—"

"No!" Tyson snapped at Kenny. "No way, no how! I've already missed two days of school! TWO DAYS! There's no way I'm going to America!"

"Not even for your own sister?" Tysa asked in a way that made Tyson feel guilty.

"Er..."

"Oh, c'mon, Tyson. When the dimension's fixed, it won't matter how many days of school you missed, no one will remember it." Kenny replied.

"That's true. You said you defeated a black bit beast like yours, right?" Ray asked, then looked at the Driger bit. "Mine ran off. I have no idea when it will come back again." Ray looked at Tyson with determined eyes. "I need to get to America, Tyson." Tyson groaned and made a small whine. With three people depending on him, he had no choice.

"F-fine then." He stated. "But as soon as we get your beyblade, we're going right back to school, Kenny!" he yelled.

"But we still need two more people." Tysa stated. Tyson snorted his nose out.

"Life's tough, sis." He stated. "I can't afford to lose a lot of days in school, and I'm not going to be responsible for someone else. After we get Ray's beyblade, Kenny and I are going back to Japan. You and Ray can find those other two guys." Tysa and Tyson had a staring contest, until Tysa lost patience (having no body, she really has no need to blink, but she gets annoyed with it fast).

"Fine then. Ray and I will find the other two. Happy?" Tyson grinned.

"Very much so." He stated and got up. "I'll check us out at the hotel." Tyson left the room, smug. Kenny got up as well.

"Before we depart, I'm going to look around China some more. I saw lots of bey-rings. I'm going to look at them for data. Zai Jian!" Kenny ran out the door, leaving Ray and Tysa behind. They both blinked, then slowly turned to each other.

"Hi..."

"Hi..."

Thump

Thump

Gulp

Gulp

"So..."

"So..."

"Are they always this eager to move around—" Ray cut himself off when Tysa thrust her body on his and hugged him.

"I...know you may not be the same...but...I..." Ray took a deep breath, embarrased. Then, felt himself relax and put his arms around her.

"...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I feel like...I did something that made this all happen."

"..." Tysa hugged tighter. "Don't...think that."

--in America—

Max looked at the door to his house. _Hmm...no yelling, no breaking...one of them must not be home._ Max sighed as he opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" There was no response. "Hmm. Guess they're both out." He replied as he walked to his room. When he got there, his dog was on his bed, eagerly wagging his tail. "Hey, Lucky. Kept you waiting?" Lucky barked happily as Max petted him. "Ok..." Max turned around to different beyblade parts on his desk. They went from simple to technologically advanced, and Max felt torn. Lately, his parents hadn't gotten along so well. His dad had been busy running Tate Beyblade Shop, which sold countless of 'blade parts, and his mother's been busy inventing new parts with the latest technology. They would often argue about the choice in parts but over the years it had drawn in other things as well. From the paint color in the bathroom to even their own son. Each thinking that he would chose them over the other.

But Max didn't want to choose. He liked all sorts of beyblade parts. He sat at his desk and examined the parts. He wanted to make a beyblade that had both simplicity and complexness, but it wasn't that easy. He thought that maybe the 'blade would be the first step to solving the problem, as small as it was, but knew that part of the marriage was beyond repair.

"Hmmm...this one...can goes to this one...but then this blue one..." Lucky looked at Max as he examined the different beyblade parts. "Ok, this can work!" he connected two green pieces together. "Now, about this purple one..."

--the next day—

Max woke up with his head on his desk. He lifted his head up with two beyblade parts imprinted on his cheek.

"Ugh...it's morning already?" he gazed at his clock. Lucky started to wake up from his peaceful slumber. This was the sixth day that he had gotten the bed to himself. He barked happily to the half-asleep Max.

"Yeah, yeah. Lucky..." he muttered the name as more of an adjective. He looked at the two beyblades on his desk—a green one and a white one. He scratched behind his neck a bit, sighed, and went downstairs.

"Ah, good morning, Max." Mrs. Tate greeted her son cheerfully. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Not really..." Max stated.

"This is the sixth morning you woke up like this, Max." his mother stated, starting to imply something. "Is anything going on?"

"No, mom, it's nothing." He lied. He got his sneakers on started to walk out the door. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

--at the American Airport—(air travel is not this fast. Do no yell at your airline if they can't get you from China to America and vice versa in a day)

"So, this is America." Kenny replied as they walked out.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get Ray's beyblade and go home. I've missed three days of school! Who knows what we did?!" Tyson cried.

"It wouldn't matter because you probably know it already..." Kenny stated.

"And isn't today Sunday?" (most Japanese schools have Sunday as their only weekend) Tysa asked.

"Well, let's just find Tate Beyblade shop." Ray stated.

"Hey, you four are looking for Tate's?" a guy went up to them looking their age.

"Well, yeah." Ray replied. The kid grinned.

"Then let me take you there. You all look like you're from way out of town...no offense." The kid stated.

"That'd be great! The sooner the better!" Tyson cheered. The kid chuckled.

"Hey, I overheard you saying you miss school. What kind of kid are you?" he asked as they started to walk.

"The kind that wants to be a doctor." Tyson said proudly.

"Heh, lucky. You already know what you want." The kid mumbled.

"Hey, wait!" Kenny stopped. "Tate's is that big building over there!" he pointed at the building that was getting further behind them. "Are you playing games with us?" the kid laughed a bit.

"No, no. It's just...I know a shortcut." He replied. "C'mon, let's hurry."

After a while, they arrived at a house and the kid stopped proudly.

"Ok, we're at Tate's." he stated. "A 20-dollar tour guide fee then!"

"No." all four stated.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. "You four are taking everything so seriously! Loosen up!"

"This isn't even Tate's!" Kenny yelled. "It's a house!" as Kenny yelled at the laughing kid, Ray leaned by Tyson and Tysa.

"Hey, you guys. Don't you think it's a bit strange he's saying 'four' of us?"

"But there are four..." Tyson stated.

"But I can't be seen by just anyone..." Tysa said, looking at the blond kid who seemed to find Kenny's anger like a comedy routine.

"Arrgh, what's your name anyways, kid?" Kenny asked.

"'Kid'? You look shorter than me, little man." The guy teased. "But my name's Max Tate. So, technically..." he turned around to the house. "This is Tate's!"

"Deh..."

"Hey, come on, guys. Don't be like that! Just come in!" Max walked inside his house and the others, after looks, followed him to his bed room. "So, you guys must need a beyblade, right?" They were unable to answer when Lucky came in the room and started barking at Kenny, Ray, and Tyson.

"W-what's with this dog?" Ray said, looking like he could puke.

"C'mon! Down, Lucky!" Max called. Lucky walked over to him. "Guess he doesn't like you three. He doesn't really like new people. At least..." he smiled at Tysa. "New people he can see."

"Wait so..." Tysa floated over to Max. "You knew no one else could see me."

"Yep. I haven't been known to see ghosts, so I have to say it was a little strange, but, hey, whatcha gonna do?"

"Well, I'm not really a ghost." Tysa replied.

"Oh, I get it! You're a hallucination!" Max stated.

"No! I'm a non-existant!"

"A what??" Max asked, getting lost. "So, you come from the previous form of this dimension...That is so cool!" Max grabbed Tysa's hand. "I can't believe I'm actually talking to one!"

"You know what they are?" Tyson asked, disbelieving.

"Of course! I'm a huge fan of paranormal activity, which drives Emily crazy," he added to himself. "But I never dreamed I'd actually _meet_ one! Do you have a name?" he asked Tysa excitedly.

"Er...Tysa."

"Tysa! That's so cool!"

"It's a name..." Tysa said, but Max was in his own excitement.

"In honor of meeting you guys, I'm willing to give you beyblades for free!"

"Really?" Kenny asked.

"You were going to charge us?" Ray muttered, suddenly not liking Max's sudden excitement over Tysa.

"Yep, but hey, we're friends now, right?" Max told Ray. "It's all in the past now."

"Eh." Ray muttered, turning his head.

"But are they any good?" Tyson asked, looking at Max suspiciously.

"Hey, I wouldn't give bad 'blades to my friends. Have some faith!"

Afterwards, Ray put the Driger bit in his new white beyblade.

"Come on!" Max led them back downstairs. "There's a beyblade arena in the basement. You can test it out there!" Once in the basement, Ray stood in front of an old-fashioned beystadium and test-shooted his Driger. He watched it whirr around the stadium for a while until he was satified with it.

"Ok, it's good." Ray said. Max grinned.

"See, I told you!" Max laughed. "So, how long are you guys staying in America?"

"Not very long. We just needed to get Ray a beyblade." Tyson told him. Max nodded.

"I see." During this time, Kenny was looking around the basement.

"There's so many different types of beystadiums here." Kenny said in awe.

"Yeah...that's from my mom and dad. It's because of their different types of beyblade ideas that they don't get along so well anymore..." Tysa watched Max carefully.

"Are they...married?" _What sort of stupid question was that?!_

"Yeah. Maybe not for long but...hey, come on, you guys, let's quit with the sad mood!" Max suddenly said. "Let's go upstairs—" As soon as they came upstairs, the T.V. was showing a flash bulleton.

"This just it—it appears that a giant tiger and chimera are attacking the main city." The newscaster said.

"What?" Max said.

"A giant...tiger?" A live camera shot of the two black bit-beasts were showing them stomping around the city and of course, people screaming.

"Aaah! It's the bit-beasts..." Kenny shook.

"Bit beasts?" Max asked. "You mean the spirits of the gods?"

"Come on, we have no time for this!" Ray stated. "We have to get to where they are!"

"W-wait!" Max cried as the three boys ran out. "Why?"  
"Because if we don't, this dimension will never be fixed." Tysa told him. "You stay here." Tysa was about to float out the door, when Max stopped her.

"Wait!" he said again. "I'll be right back!" Max soon returned with a necklace and showed it to Tysa. "It's something for you, so now you can't forget me, even if you wanted to!" Tysa decided to go for the necklace and grabbed it. She looked at it quizzically, considering she shouldn't even be able to touch solid objects and noticed a familiar engraving on the necklace's charm.

"Is something wrong?" Max asked, looking at Tysa's surprised expression. She turned to him, with a small surprise on her face, and thrust the necklace back into Max's hands.

"Take out that charm." She commanded. "Place it in a beyblade, and follow me."

--With Tyson, Kenny, and Ray--

Dodging the crowd of screaming people, Tyson, Kenny, and Ray got to a distance where it was still safe to view the two black bit-beasts. Ray's eyes were locked onto Dark Driger and he growled.

"This time, I'm not going to let you get away! Driger!" Ray shot out Driger towards D. Dri's beyblade base. Ray was amazed was the speed and power his new beyblade had. _So, maybe that kid knew what he was doing after all..._Ray said, narrowing his eyes. After all, he still didn't really like Max. "Alright, Driger! Tiger claw!" Driger came out of its bit and started to attack its dark counterpart. Driger let out a growl of pain, attracting the attention of Dark Draciel. D. Dra let out a roar and then charged into Driger, which D. Dri quickly followed up. Tyson shot out his beyblade next.

"Dragoon, help out Driger!" he shot out Dragoon, only to have it return straight to him. "Hey, what's the big deal? You're not broken, are you??"

_"This isn't your fight..."_ a voice echoed in Tyson's head.

"B-but...if I don't help..." Tyson looked at Driger, which was taking a massive beating, and Ray wasn't taking it lightly.

"Errgh...Driger..."

"Hang in there, Ray!" Max and Tysa ran up and Max armed his new green beyblade. "Let it rip! Draciel!" Draciel shot out and the chimera bit beast automatically came out and charged into D. Dra. (oooh, sumo wrestling, ninja turtle style!) D. Dra. wasn't anticipating that and gave an angry roar towards Draciel, locking them in a pushing match. Driger was having a hard enough time with D. Dri.

Ray's breathing started to slow, showing his exhastion. He had never fought a battle this hard in his life. Lee was the one supposed to lead the White Tiger clan...

-Flashback: Right after Lee recieved the Driger bit-

"Ray."

"Huh?" Ray turned around on his way out and saw Lee's grandfather approaching him. Lee's grandfather gave Ray a reassuring smile, but Ray saw right through it. "Is something wrong, Hu-san?"

"Heh. Always to the point, Ray." Hu-san looked up at the sky and felt the breeze. "The breeze feels harsher than usual. I wonder if it's questioning my judgement."

"What do you mean 'judgement'? Don't you pass it down through family members?"

"It only seems that way, but...it actuality, the Driger spirit is passed to the most suitable leader in the White Tiger tribe. It just happened that our family members were...but I'm concerned about my grandson. Ray..." Hu-san turned to Ray. "I'm thinking I might withdraw my decision, and give the Driger to _you_." Ray felt a mix between excitement and regret.

"But Hu-san..." Ray started to say, the regret of hurting his best friend taking over. "Lee's much more suitable to me the leader of the White Tigers...everyone thinks I'm like the wind, and will drift easily."

"When earth is in wind's path, does wind stop?"

"What?" _A riddle?_ Before Ray could say anything else, Hu-san walked off.

"No. Wind finds other paths as earth stays put. But, I will respect your decision, Ray, although I regret my own."

-Now: Right when Max and Ray ain't doing so well-

"Ray!" Max yelled, snapping Ray out of his memories.

"Eh, what?" Ray asked.

"Focus!" Max turned back to the battle as D. Dri and D. Dra began charging their own super moves.

"Driger! Tornado claw!" Ray stated.

"Iron Defense!" Max commanded, both the 'blades charging towards their opposing ones. There was a huge flash of light then—there were no bit beasts left. Just a white beyblade and a green one barely spinning.

"We...won?" Tyson asked. Kenny fell to his knees.

"W-wow...too much excitement for one lifetime." He sighed. Ray was silent as he picked up his beyblade and Max picked up his.

"Double wow!" Max agreed cheerfully. "That was so cool! This is the best day ever!!" Everyone groaned to Max's cheerfulness. Tysa closed her eyes in relaxation.

_Finally..._she thought. _It's done..._she suddenly felt a blast of cold hit her, shocking her into reality. _W-what?_ She was on a snow-covered road in the middle of a town, and alone.

"W-what? Tyson, Max, Kenny? Ray?" she looked around frantic to how she got here.

"Relax, Tysa. You're in Russia." Tysa looked up to Ying Hua who was standing on a nearby streetlamp.

"R-russia? Why?"

"The last one is deeply locked in your memory. There would be no way you could have figured where to go without my help."

"But where's everyone else?! Don't we need them?!"

"Don't worry. They're safe. Focus your energy on convincing the last guardian." Ying Hua started to disappear. "He won't be as easy as the last."

-Inside the Voltaire base-

A blue-haired boy groaned to the usual sound of beyblades clashing together in the morning. The sound was often heard at anytime in the abbey.

"Mr. Hiwatari." Kai looked at the black-hooded guard that had come into the doorway. "Your grandfather requests to see you." Kai blew air out of his nose.

"I'll be right there." Kai stated, getting out of bed. On the way out, he took his Black Dranzer beyblade and walked to his grandfather's office.

"Well, look who's up." Boris taunted. Kai ignored him.

_The only reason I've been sleeping late is because of those weird dreams._ He mentally told himself. He walked into the office to see his grandfather.

"You wanted to see me, grandfather?"

"Yes." Voltaire Hiwatari looked up from the latest report, put it in his desk, and looked at Kai. "You have been handling Black Dranzer very well over the past year and a half. I'm quite satisfied. After all, one day I'll be gone, and you'll be left to take care of Biovolt, and continue the plan to dominate the world. Are you happy with that future, Kai?"

Before Kai could answer, the back of his head felt a sting, as if he'd been pegged by something.

"Kai?" his grandfather asked again.

"Nothing..." Kai looked at his grandfather firmly, clutching Black Dranzer in his hand. "Of course, grandfather."

* * *

Yay! Kai's on the side...(drumroll please)...of evil! (Claps) Ok. In a sense of seriousness, that's not good. 'Just have Tysa have Kai see the light' you are thinking. Eh...not so fast. Just that will be boring and uneventful. And besides, Kai wouldn't see the light if Tysa shone a flashlight in his eye. He'd be pissed, and close his eye so that he would see dark again, as most people would do. Except Kai would be extra pissed and walk off. So Tysa would follow him and let him vent his anger, until he looks at her, and grumbles off, silently forgiving her. And that's the end of the mini-story. Bye now!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	26. Chapter 26

This is it! The second to last chapter in part of of V2! I have decided, unless you want to say something against it which none of you did because you probably don't read this note, that I'm going to write another story under a different title: **Darkness Approaches**. So, yah, unless I have second thoughts, that'll stick. Also, I think some of you noticed the 'Polls' section in the left hand column of your login. As you can assume, I have the poll...I'll have you find out.

Anyways, it seemed like I'm ending it here (once you read the bottom), but I'm not. I'm gonna add on last chapter. I'll give a hint at the end.

* * *

Chapter 26: Fire

Tysa looked around the Russian town. Nothing seemed familiar, and she had no clue where to start looking for the last guy. She gave a sigh and took out Kairi.

"Darn that, Ying Hua." She told it. "I can't believe she would just dump me here, without so much as a clue except: the last one will be harder! Seriously, a person with no clue to what's going on could give better hints!!"

"Oooh..." Tysa looked at a child who was staring at the white-and-silver beyblade attentively, then looking at her. Tysa, who thought she could only be seen by the chosen ones, soon remembered that those pure could see anything. Tysa chuckled a bit, then spun the Kairi on her finger like a ball. The child smiled and giggled a bit.

_I think a small spark should be enough._ She shot Kairi out and had it release a small amount of silver energy. The child was amazed by this and looked at the Kairi, transfixed and excited, until a shadow loomed over the Kairi. The child looked up, then suddenly terrified, ran. Tysa blinked, confused then looked at the red-head who just approached. He looked at Tysa dumbfounded, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tysa was confused, until she realized her arm was going through a tree. _Well, darn it._

"W-who are you?" the guy asked. Tysa looked at him. He seemed sort of familiar.

"Well, who are you?" she returned.

"Someone who's arm wasn't going through a tree." Tysa sighed.

"...I'm Tala." Tysa looked up at Tala.

"I'm Tysa."

"Strangest name I have ever heard."

"Isn't Tala a girl's name?"

"Touché." Tala growled. "So, what are you? A ghost or something?"

"Let's go with 'something' for now." She floated over to Tala. "What are you? Kids have a really acute sense for telling the good people from bad." Tala shrugged.

"Good, bad, isn't that all in comparison?"

"...good point."

"So...let's just say that you are a ghost." Tala leaned against a tree. "What are you here for? Unfinished business?"

"...Eh...something like that."

"Second question. Your beyblade...what was that flash of light?"

"Um...I think it's called silver energy." Tala's eyes widened at that. "Tala? Are you ok?"

"..." Tala seemed to be pondering something, then seemed to make a decision. "Hey, can you follow me?"

--at Voltaire's office--

Kai watched with small interest as his grandfather seemed to worry about something. It wasn't like his grandfather to worry about anything, he would just get angry, so whatever happened must be a big deal. After ten minutes of watching his anxious grandfather, he got fed up with it.

"Grandfather?" he asked. Voltaire looked up at Kai as if he had just gotten in the room.

"Ah, Kai!" he spoke.

"Something the matter, grandfather?"

"There was a recent report of a huge amount of energy in America two days ago." Voltaire said nervously. Kai didn't understand it at all.

"That was just an electricity explosion—"

"No it wasn't!" Voltaire snapped, surprising his grandson. "It was silver energy, Kai! _Silver energy!_" As Voltaire stressed those words, his body began to fade, and a giant black spirit ball with cold eyes started to fade in.

"Grandfather, your body!" Kai stated. Voltaire then calmed down, at least enough to regain his physical body.

"I'm not sure whether you're lucky or unlucky..." Voltaire started, more annoyed at himself, "To have both dark spirit and human genes. With your human side, you can withstand silver energy, but it'll still effect you so this concerns you as well." At that, Kai gave a small laugh.

"Excuse me, grandfather, but I don't intend to have a little light show scare me." Voltaire gave a cocky grin.

"Good, then. I'll let you leave then, but be cautious of any silver energy. I don't want my only heir dying before I do." Kai left, then snorted air out his nose.

_Don't worry...I have no intention of dying before you do...after all, who's going to avenge my parents and take over the world if I do?_

--with Tala and Tysa--

"So, lemme get this straight. There's a person you want me to defeat whose weakness is silver energy?" Tysa asked as they entered the abbey.

"That's about it. My only concern is though, is that..." Tala cut himself off as he noticed Kai coming out of his grandfather's office. Tala prepared to start the usual glaring session, but Kai's attention was focused on something else. Specifically, Tysa.

"What...who...is that?" he asked.

"Who?" Tala asked.

"The girl behind you! Who else!" Kai pointed at Tysa.

"What? You can see her?" Tala asked, surprised. Kai snorted.

"Of course I can. Spirits can see other spirits, can't they? I should be surprised _you_ can see her." Tala's turn to snort.

"You mean, _half_ spirit." He pointed out. Tysa, of course was lost.

_What does he mean 'spirit'? I'm more spirit than he is...well, of course I am if he's half. On second thought, I'm not really a spirit either...so who's more spirit again?_

"Hmph." Kai looked away from Tala. "I have no time to deal with you and your spirit problem." He then turned to walk away.

"Really? It seems you're dealing with it right now!" Tala yelled at him as he left.

"Idiot!"

"Jerk!"

"Jackass!"

"Retard!" The insults continued until Kai had walked out of earshot. Tala fumed.

"It seems you guys are the best of friends..." Tysa stated obliviously. Tala glared.

"Oh, yeah. We're real chummy."

"You said he was half-spirit right? Does that means he's half dead?" Tysa asked, seeing that she had no clue.

"He's half dark-spirit."

"Say what?"

"They're spirits that can sort of exist in our world...I don't really know what they are." Tala admitted. "But I know that both Kai and his grandfather are dark spirits, and their weakness is silver energy."

"...I thought that was why I was here..."

"And since Kai can see you, that might be a problem...now he won't get freaked out when he loses..."

"..." Tysa narrowed her eyes at Tala. Tala brushed it off.

"Nonetheless, follow me." Tala started to walk in

Kai fell onto his bed with a more annoyed manner than he had intended. Running into Tala always seemed to put him in a bad mood. Kai closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

-Flashback: ten years ago-

The six-year-old Kai looked around the abbey as he clutched his mother's white scarf. This would be his new home. He shuddered at the word home, feeling his home—along with his parents—burned up long ago. He lived with his grandfather now, a person that he had been afraid of since when he first saw him two years ago. He looked at the other kids. Some of them seemed as miserable as he was, but he wasn't fooled. How many kids had their parents burned up by their grandfather, who was a dark spirit? Not many.

"Hey, kid." Kai turned around to see a red-haired boy. He seemed slightly older than he was. "You're the new kid, right?" Kai was silent. "What? Too good to speak to me?"

"...no..." Kai then gulped, accidentally letting the red-haired boy know he was nervous.

"So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

"...Kai." the red-haired blinked.

"...You're not a girl are you?" Kai glared.

"No."

"Well, my name's Tala."

"...are you a girl?"

"Definitally not." Tala glared. Then Kai started laughing, the first time he had in months. Tala couldn't help a smile as well. "Hey, do you know what? This abbey has all sorts of kids who beyblade! Let's become the best, ok?" Kai nodded.

"Ok."

-six years from that-

"Hey, Kai!" Kai looked behind him to see Tala running up to him, excited, showing his beyblade. "Look!" Kai looked at his best friend's beyblade. Inside the bit was now a wolf. "They gave me a bit-beast! It's name is Wolborg! Isn't it cool!" Kai gave a small smile, although he wasn't surprised. Tala was thirteen now, and, if you were good enough, they would give you a bit-beast. Tala was one of the best bladers in the abbey, excluding Kai himself of course. But that wasn't the reason Kai didn't get many challengers. Most of the bladers in the abbey were scared of his grandfather, and the wrath they would receive if they messed with Kai. "They had some other bit-beasts as well, but this one was the coolest. I mean, one of them was a whale! What am I supposed to do with a whale? Belly flop my opponents?"

"Hmph." Kai gave a small smirk.

"And also..." the cheerfulness of Tala's face faded a little. "I heard they were working on a special sort of bit-beast...Black Drain, or something. And, they should be done by the time you'll pick a bit-beast. Just...don't pick that one, ok? I have a bad feeling about it."

"Geez. Worrywart."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too"

"Are not." (that goes on for several minutes until one of the abbey guards tells them to shut up)

-a few months later- (wow, Kai's memory is good)

"I can't believe you."

"Well, believe it." Kai told Tala, who was giving him a look like he was insane.

"Spencer did not pick the whale."

"Well, he did. He had more of a choice than I did." Kai added, muttering. Tala cocked an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously. "What bit-beast did you get?"

"It was grandfather's order."

"What was?" Tala started to get impatient. "Just show me your beyblade!" Instead of Kai's usual blue one, he pulled out a black one with a black phoenix in the center.

"And it's called Black Dranzer, not Black Drain." Kai muttered.

"It doesn't matter what it's called! Why'd you pick it?!"

"I told you, it was grandfather's order!"

"It's always 'grandfather's order'! Can you think for yourself?" Kai was silent, and Tala knew what that particular silence meant. "...it wasn't his order, was it?"

"Look, you haven't seen how the Black Dranzer is! It's just...just...perfect!"

"Oh, really?" Tala armed his beyblade at Kai. "Let's just see how 'perfect' it is!"

As we can assume, Tala lost to Kai and the friendship was broken. Let's get back to the present, shall we?

-Now-

Kai groaned. Also, that girl Tala was with put a bad taste in his mouth. There was something about her that was painfully familiar, and it annoyed him.

_Where have I seen her before?_

"Rough day, eh?"

"Tell me about it." Kai answered before knowing who was speaking. He looked to see who it was and saw Tysa looking at him back. "W-what are you doing here?" he sat up, surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be haunting Tala, or something?!"

"Well, I'm not a ghost. He asked me to follow him." Tysa said, offended at all the ghost assumptions.

"Why would he ask you to do that?" Tysa shrugged.

"Who knows. He can't beat you himself?"

"Are you kidding. With my Black Dranzer, I'm unbeatable—" Kai gave Tysa a cold stare. "Who are you anyways?"

"Anyways...what about that Black Dranzer?"

"What?" Kai asked, confused. Tysa's eyes drifted to the corner.

"Well, Tala told me how you think it's quote-unquote perfect." She floated smugly. "How about if I beat it?"

--outside—

"Ready?" Tysa asked as they armed their beyblades.

"Pfft. Like I even have to try." The let loose their blades and white and black struck each other, yellow sparks flying. Kai had to admit, this girl was stronger than he had thought, but he wasn't about to lose. He looked up to Tysa, who was grinning at the match. Kai couldn't help but feel a little angry at this. "Black Dranzer, attack!" Black Dranzer pulled away from the confrontation and became ignited with a black flame. Tysa's small grin still didn't vanish, although she could sense the power from the beyblade.

"Kairi!" the white beyblade glowed with a silver aura, then both beyblades charged towards each other. Tysa did feel a small amount of power going back to her, but Kai felt the brunt of it. As formerly unbeatable Black Dranzer flew out of the stadium, Kai fell backwards, his garnet eyes flashing grey for a second. When the power faded, Kai was on the ground, shocked.

_No...way..._

"Hey." Kai was knocked out of his trance and saw Tysa by him. "Will you listen to me now?"

"What?" Kai was very pissed off as he started to stand up towards the abbey.

"You asked who I was so now I'm going to answer." Tysa floated after him, but Kai quickened his stride.

"Like I care. Go back to annoy Tala. I've had enough of you."

"Sore loser!" Tysa called him. Kai ignored that.

_As far as anyone else is concerned, that never happened._ He thought.

"Kai!"

"Leave me al—"

"Kai?" Kai cut himself off to look at Boris. He was also a dark spirit, like his grandfather.

_Then he can get rid of her._

"Boris! Can you please get rid of that girl?" Boris looked around. He couldn't see the pissed-off teenage girl who was showing various rude faces towards his boss' half-human grandson.

"What girl, Kai?" Boris asked.

"Yeah, Kai? Are you losing it?" Tala asked, appearing as smug as ever. Kai felt his anger rising.

"You were to one who brought her here!" Kai yelled. "Don't act like you can't see her!"

"See who?" Tala pretended to look into the horizon, knowing perfectly well he could see the angry girl. "Why, I see no one. And Boris, who is also a spirit, can't see any of them. Have you been getting enough sleep?' Kai growled, not wanting to take this anymore, and stormed off. Boris payied no mind and walked off, having other work to deal with, leaving Tala with Tysa. Tala grinned, approaching her. "I take it that you beat him."

"Really? We're both mad. How can you tell?"

"My guess." Tala said. "What are you upset about then?"

"...Dranzer...I can feel that Kai's the last one I'm searching for...but his bit beast's all wrong." Tala didn't reply at first.

"Hey...why do you think I can see you?" That caught Tysa's attention. She hadn't really thought about it. She looked at the cloudy sky.

"I...don't know."

--later that day (well, it's night now)--

Kai was still in a bad mood. He hated being in a bad mood. There was no one to vent to. Well, there used to be, but he totaled that relationship. He looked outside the window to his room. There was the girl who had beat him, sitting in a tree, appearing in the center of the moon. It was as if the moon was spotlighting her. He blinked, getting off the bed to get a better look at the sight.

_Why can't I look away?_

Outside, Tysa sighed. She had really wanted to Kai to listen to her. She wanted the world to get back to normal—or at least the way she had remembered it. She took a deep breath.

_I guess I only thought about what I wanted...guess I never considered someone might like the world the way it was..._ She turned to here right were she saw Kai looking at her. Instantly realizing he was caught, he turned red before quickly facing away. Tysa floated to the window.

"Kai?" she asked.

"W-what?" Kai growled, but the blush still stayed.

"Listen...please?"

"Am I doing anything else?" Tysa smiled a bit.

"I come from a world where you aren't in Biovolt's grasp. It's dark ways are starting to crumble...and of course, you're not going to take it over...unless you really wanted to. Didn't seem like you cared..." she laughed a bit. "You have a powerful bit beast named Dranzer...it's really great. It beat me actually..."

"What are you getting at?"

"To bring the world that to that way, I need to convince the four guardians. You're one of them, but hey, if you don't want to, you're not obliged to. Don't worry about it." With that, Tysa started to float away.

"Wait!" Kai's mouth disobeyed his mind. "Where are you going?" Tysa gave him a sad smile.

"I quit. I guess I was only thinking about what I wanted...you seem happy, Kai." With that, Tysa floated away and disappeared, leaving Kai speechless.

--the next day--

"Tala!" Kai called. Tala was surprised. This was the first time in a while Kai had called for him, without him sounding like he grudgingly needed a favor, or for him to come back during an arguement.

"Uh...what?" Tala asked.

"Have you seen...that girl..." Kai seemed out of breath, like he had been running all day.

"Tysa? No...why? Didn't you want her gone?"

"I...made a mistake. I need to find her..." Kai looked like he was genuinely in a rush. "Look, I understand if you don't want to tell me anything, but...please...tell me." Tala looked at Kai.

"I honestly don't know. But if you need help I'll—" Tala froze, along with everyone else, surprising Kai

"That won't be nessacery." A girl's voice said. Kai suddenly found himself in an area that looked like a light blue.

"W...where is this?"

"This is the room where dimensions are born." Kai turned to see Ying Hua, smiling. "And fixed."

"That girl, Tysa..." Ying Hua chuckled.

"Don't worry. She's just fine."

"What..." Kai was too confused to even think of a question. "What's going on?"

"You are Guardian Dranzer, master of the elements of fire and darkness, and leader of the guardians that protected Princess Kairi...in the very early history of dimensions that is. The overall story is very long, but it's roughly used in all baby dimensions. It's that powerful." Kai stared around, getting it but not. Ying Hua smiled. "You're one of Tizouka's favorite creations, one of the few between light and dark, but you seem to favor the light more. I've always wondered why."

"It's..." Kai thought about it, then everything clicked in him. "It's because of her..."

"Right now, this dimension is offering you untold power, which you will get. Biovolt will be successful in its domination, and you will rule harshly and alone. Or..." Ying Hua gestured behind Kai, where there was a blue beyblade. "There's what the dimension was originally. Biovolt will fall, but you'll still be powerful, but in a different way. You will be under Lady Kairi—Tysa in this case—and will have friends. Dranzer will be a force to be reckoned with. It's your choice."

"If...you know so much about me..." Kai said. "You know which I'll choose." Ying Hua smiled.

"I figured." The room filled with a white light, and Kai felt his being ebb away. The last thing he saw was Tysa's smile.

---

_Everything will be alright._

---

Tysa woke up. It was summer vacation and she felt two weights on her. On her right side was Ray and on her left of Kai, both sleeping and leaning on her. She smiled, and started to close her eyes again. Slowly, she realized something, and jerked her eyes open.

_Brother did not do his book report, and there are three days left of summer. Crap.  
_

* * *

And it seems like everything's settled! Or is it? What about closure?! Who does Tysa end up with??! It will be revealed in the next chapter!

_Mizuki Sakura_


	27. Chapter 27

Yay, the end of **V2**! But not the end of the series. After all I need _something_ to take up my time now that Tennis season's over. So, we're also introducing a semi-new character: Shui! You know him from the first series. If anyone else here takes Japanese, they'll know what 'Ane', what Shui calls Tysa, means 'big sister'. So that means Shui got incarnated into this dimension as the youngest Granger. He was born a few months before Asa died, which means he's about seven years younger than Tyson and Tysa, and fifteen years younger than Hitoshi.

Shui's personality is pretty much docile, but he has his evil moments of course. Also, in Japanese his name would be pronounced 'shu-e'. Instead, we're using the Chinese pronounciation of "shu-ay"

* * *

Chapter 27: Restart

"Ane...Ane, wake up."

"Mmmn?" Tysa woke up and turned to a light blue-haired kid at eight years old. "Hi, Shui." She greeted her little brother. Shui smiled.

"You have school today, remember, Ane ?" Shui reminded.

"Right, right. Where's Tyson—"

"Wake up, little dude!"

"AAAAH!" Tyson screamed and then a 'thud' was heard.

"Grandpa's waking him up." Shui stated.

"I noticed." Tysa sighed. "Where's Hitoshi?"

"You know that cake where you put in the special ingridient that Ray got you and you told me not to eat it?"

"Yes."

"He ate it. You need to buy more water bottles." Tysa sighed.

"Ok, let me get dressed, because now there's _no__way_ Hitoshi's taking you to school." Shui nodded and walked out her room. Tysa started to get changed. Just another regular day.

For now (insert evil laughter).

--after school--

Tysa walked out of the school by herself, seeing that her brother had detention again. There was really nothing out of the ordinary, besides the fact that Ray was outside her school.

"Ray?" she asked, surprising him.

"Oh, Tysa. I was waiting for you." He said, seeming a little nervous, but glad to see her all the same.

"Is something wrong?" Tysa asked.

"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong." Ray's face turned slightly redder. "Uh...can I...can I talk to you?"

"Aren't you now?" Tysa laughed a bit. Ray's became more embarrased.

"I-I mean...privately." Tysa blinked. She had never seen Ray this nervous.

"Ok. Let's go. Gramps said he pick up Shui today anyways.

--meanwhile, at the elementry school—

"Ha! Ha! Hyah!" Gramps, as usual, showed off his admittly impressive martial arts skills, impressing all the third grades except for his youngest grandson.

"Um, ok, Grandpa, you can stop and take me home now..." Shui whined.

--in the forest--

"So, Hitoshi actually had that?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for helping me bake it, Ray. I saw his face before I left—priceless. I took a picture." Tysa showed Ray a picture of poor tongue-burned Hitoshi. Ray couldn't help but laugh. It was funny. "Ah, I just love doing things like this." Ray then remembered what he wanted in the first place.

"Ah, that's...that's...um, Tysa...I wanted to say that...I..." Tysa blinked, having no clue what Ray was saying, only making Ray feel more pathetic.

"What is it, Ray?" Tysa gave a smile. "You can tell me. We're friends."

"Well—I...I want to be more than your friend, Tysa...I—"bzzzt---bzzzt...

--after school—

Tysa walked out of the school by herself, seeing that her brother had detention again. There was really nothing out of the ordinary, which made her bored. As she walked out, she thought about the options to occupy her time as a seafood truck zoomed down the streets.

"...I know! I should go bother Kai!" she stated proudly, then walked off.

Kai stopped at the door to the graveyard, not knowing why he kept coming back. Wyatt was dead, and he hadn't really thought of him at all. But something kept nagging him—

"Kai!" Tysa yelled cheerfully behind him. He let out a soundless scream. "Bwa ha! Did I scare you?" Kai glared at her.

"**NO.**" Tysa smiled, expecting that reaction.

"Oh, yeah. Here." Tysa handed a bag to Kai. Kai took it and blinked. It was thin, so it had to be some sort of book. He took it out and saw a sketchbook with the Dranzer icon on the bottom right of the cover. "I noticed your first one was almost filled up, so I got you a new one."

"..." Kai looked like he was going to say something.

"What?" Tysa asked.

"Tysa, I—" bzzzt—bzzzt...

--up in the Creator's world--

A girl looked at disbelief at the monitor in her boss's room. This was the second time this happened.

"Ying Hua!" she cried, failing to wake up Ying Hua. She sighed. In the looks department, they were similar, expect she had blue tints to her hair, but their habits were completely different. One was that Ying Hua could sleep through anything. She'd probably sleep for a year if you let her.

"Ying Huaa!!" she yelled louder, right in her ear. Coincidentally, Ying Hua was having an awkward nightmare involving penguins.

"No, not the sushi bar!" Ying Hua cried, ramming her head right into her assistant's head.

"Holy—" the assistant bit her lip to hold back the second word.

"Oh, Ming Yu!" Ying Hua cried. "It was horrible! Penguins with this horrible strange accent came in, and started taking over! They took my sushi!!"

"...Really?" Ming Yu said sarcastically. Ying Hua didn't notice.

"And, then—and then...they took away my video games!" Ying Hua sniffed. "Tell me it was just a dream?"

"Yes. Yes it was." Ming Yu stated, trying to figure out how the older_Shugorei_ managed to get so far in life. "I would've thought you'd be dreaming about what the Council's going to do if they find out that the dimensions 'didn't repair itself on it's own', but rather 'the prodigy interferred, when it's clearly against the laws'." Ying Hua turned serious for a split second, then turned back to normal.

"Whatever. What do you really want?" Ming Yu pointed towards the monitor that showed all the dimension's Ying Hua had created/had access to. The point of the monitor was to make sure everything was going smoothly, or see where you could take a possible vacation.

"Look! Soul beings have the ability to fall in love, right?"

"Yes."

"So, why does this human—" Ming Yu pointed at the paused screen with Tysa in it. "keep blowing it off like it's a game?!"

"Because of this." A ruby-like material appeared in Ying Hua's hand. Ming Yu looked at it.

"What is it?"

"Nothing that matters." Ying Hua said casually, the gem disappearing. "Question!"

"What?" Ming Yu asked, surprised at the sudden change in mood.

"Ming Yu, as just _Shugorei_, we're not allowed to see past a certain point in time. We have to wait for the characters to get there. In other words, we can't see a far future, right?"

"Er, yeah...only _Hogosha_ can." Ying Hua started to walk outside passing a mirror. "Why?"

"Let's just say..." Ying Hua smirked as Ming Yu suddenly held her breath. "I can avoid that little rule." Ming Yu was shaken. Not by Ying Hua's statement, but her reflection was that of a woman.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Ming Yu asked, realizing Ying Hua was leaving.

"I'm just going to keep the fun going." A portal appeared and Ying Hua waved her hand. "Be sure to feed Lang-fu when he gets back!"

_I am not feeding the wolf..._Ming Yu thought bitterly as Ying Hua disappeared.

--

Tysa felt a strange feeling as she walked out of school. It felt like the third time she had done it today.

_This feels weird..._Tysa looked at the sidewalk and saw a strange black-hooded person. It held out an envelope.

"For you." It said. Tysa was confused, but took the letter.

"What is this—" the figure had vanished before Tysa could finish. Confused, she opened the letter.

_Break the illusion_.

All of a sudden, Tysa's wings came out and became wide and big, and Tysa was instantly transported to a dark room where an old man was. He was short, and his whole face was covered with thick silver hair, except for his closed eyes and nose.

"Welcome back, Lady Kairi. Or, should I say, 'about time you woke up, Tysa'."

"...What?" Tysa asked.

"Did you have fun in that simulated dimension?"

"..._What?_" Tysa asked, still confused.

"It's a simulated life, programmed to end when someone confesses their love. Kind of like 'game over'."

"..."

"Oh, right. You can't remember. Well, it's for the best, for the best." On his cane, he walked over to a keypad attached to a giant screen. "I am Tizouka. I'm an 'animator' to put it simply."

"An...animator?"

"I put souls in bodies I create. Yep." His voice became filled with pride. "I created everything about that body, down to the smallest lines on your palms." His voice then turned to mutters. "And apparently, it makes a big deal on your lives...but anyways!" He turned back to Tysa with such a start it surprised her. "You were brought here because of a small flaw in your body...or rather a _big_ one. If it was small, Ying Hua probably wouldn't've asked for you to be here."

"Ying...Hua..." Tysa's head started to hurt. The name sounded familiar.

"Oh, don't try remembering, it's not a big deal. So, anyways, you've been in a simulated dimension so I could figure out how to fix this flaw. You won't remember this anyways, but would you like me to fix it?"

"But...you just said it was a big deal..."

"_No_, I said it was a big _flaw_. Flaws don't always make a difference. After all, if they did, there'd be nothing. Nothing's perfect, you know. Frankly, I just don't have the time, and it's not interesting if it was. Believe me, I tried. Do you know how hard it is to make something perfect? Not a thing can be out of place. And then there's the soul—ugh, they always have their complaints: "I want blue hair; Oh, I want green eyes; Oh, I want a tail." No, you can't have a frickin' tail! You're human! You get a tail bone and that's it! I don't have the time or materials to make a human tail! Just be a frickin' dog! Anyways..." The way Tizouka talked was like all the ideas were being strung into one. Tysa had trouble keeping up. "back to my point, would you like me to fix it?"

"Uh..." Tysa needed more time to think than usual. "I would...I'd like...to be as I am...flaws and all." Tysa was surprised at what she said. I was like someone else was talking. Tizouka smiled.

"I wonder what would've happened...if you said that back then."

"Huh?"

"Nonetheless..." Tizouka poked Tysa with his cane a bit. "I worked hard on your body. As you'll notice, all of your body is uniquely yours. The least I could do, so you better not do anything to ruin it." Before Tysa could say anything, Tizouka walked over to a glowing blue platform. "This will take you back to your dimension. Go when you're ready. Just don't step on the red one. Nothing will happen. Unless someone's coming in. Then that'll be bad. After all, you're not even supposed to be here, and who knows what will happen if a _Hogosha_ saw you here. Oooh, that'd be bad. Anyways..." Tizouka turned to Tysa. "I have work to do. After all, people die everyday, so their bodies come back to me one way or another. Then I have to take the souls out and delete their memory. Even though it doesn't always work completely...nonetheless, don't get your remains burned. Makes my job harder..." With that, Tizouka walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Tysa.

"Hmmm..." Tysa looked at the blue platform. "Back home, eh?" Tysa took a deep breath, then jumped into the platform.

--uh...time frame.—

"Huh..." Tysa looked around. She was back in the school yard and everyone was acting like nothing ever happened. "Hmph." Tysa smiled confidently and ran home. At home, Shui greeted her.

"Hi, Ane!" he greeted happily.

"Hey, Shui. Did Gramps pick you up ok?"

"Um...sort of. He's embarrasing..." Tysa ruffled Shui's hair.

"Welcome to the family." She grinned. "Where are Ray and Kai?" Shui cocked his head.

"Why?"

"No reason. Do you know?" Shui nodded.

"When I told them you and Tyson weren't here, they went to the forest to train." He stated.

"Thanks, Shui!" Tysa left her bag and ran to the forest.

"...She has a lot of energy today..."

--at the forest—

Like Shui had said, Ray and Kai were practicing beyblading in a friendly match. Until Tysa got there that is.

"Kai! Ray!" she called.

"Eh?" A small blush crossed their faces at seeing Tysa, and they soon became angry with each other, resulting in them battling more fiercely than intended. After a while of violent beyblading and a squirrel's near-death, Tysa approached them grinning.

"...Tysa?" Ray asked.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked.

"Of course! After all...you're gonna treat me to ramen!" Tysa cheered.

"What?!" Kai and Ray asked louder.

"I think I might have chicken ramen...oh! Or with fish..." she stated, obviously not listening.

"Are you listening?!" Kai and Ray said simultaneously.

"Oh..." Tysa turned back to the boys looking disappointed. "I just thought that...oh, never mind." She started to walk away sadly. _Three, two, one..._

"Uh, I'll take you, Tysa." Ray offered. This obviously frustrated Kai, causing him to offer too, until they were both fighting again. Tysa smiled, then grabbed both their hands.

"Come on! Let's go before the shop closes!"

--in a different dimension--

Shan Hu was not happy in the least. Somehow, both of Ying Hua's dimensions were fixed, and no one knew what the cause was. That vexed him greatly. He hated Ying Hua to begin with. She was able to do things with ease that would take the average _Shugorei_ many years. If that kept up, Ying Hua would be a _Hogosha_ soon—and take _his_ position. He couldn't have that. He worked too hard to just give it up.

He knew that the success was due in part to the late Lady Kairi's Guardian incarnation. He also knew that the Guardian incarnation wasn't easily beated, and he couldn't risk his association with her downfall. He looked at the beyblade parts he held that brimmed with a negative aura.

"To beat the light, you need to pull out the dark." He grinned evilly as he walked into a dark-colored portal.

* * *

You would recongize Shan Hu from earlier in the series when Ying Hua talks to the other Hogosha shortly after Tysa's...non-existant state. He's also a bad guy. So, what is he doing? Well...I could give you a hint... 

Think about the concept of yin and yang. Where there is good, there's evil, right? So, if Tysa and them are good...where's the bad side? The Guardians have the put the evil somewhere, right?

* * *


End file.
